Burnout
by woodster93
Summary: Set a month after Jenna's shooting, Elliot hasn't left. What would happen if Elliot had a total burnout, would he be able to get help he needed, would he even want help and how would it affect everyone around him, if the one cop they could always trust, broke down in front of them. Most of all how would Olivia cope with losing her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea for a story as I was driving home on a long journey today.**

**It is set a month after Jenna's shooting, Elliot hasn't left but he isn't handling things very well. What would happen if Elliot totally lost it and had a total burnout, would he be able to get help, would he even want help and how would it affect everyone around him, if the one cop they could always trust in broke down in front of them. Most of all how would Olivia cope with losing her best friend and partner.**

Chapter 1

He stood across the road and looked up at her window, taking a drink out of the almost empty bottle of Jack D's, his eyes starting to blur over.

His life was so fucked up right now. He had lost everyone he cared about, Liv; his kids even Kathy in some ways. What was wrong with him why did he always screw up? He thought back to the day in the squad room just under two weeks ago_. __**He hadn't slept properly in days, when he wasn't working he would go home and drink, trying to block out Jenna's face after he shot her**_**.** He staggered slightly taking another drink and leant against the wall to keep his balance.

**_Between the lack of sleep, the alcohol and no eating he was being a complete prick in work, snapping at everyone, turning up late. But they all gave him space knowing he was struggling after what had happened_**.

He took another drink out the bottle until it was empty and dropped it on the floor.

**_Cragen had called him into his office. He informed him he had been cleared of the shooting by IAB but had to see Haung and get the all clear to go back out on the streets. He couldn't believe he had been cleared surely he should have been suspended or something he had killed a little girl, a victim, and he wasn't being punished. He walked out the office and passed everyone heading to the Cribs in a daze he had felt the anger inside him building up. Once in the crib he let loose picking up a chair and throwing it across the room and started to hit the lockers as hard as he could. He never heard Olivia come in and walk up behind him begging him to stop. All he felt was a hand on his shoulder he had turned and lashed out pushing the person who grabbed him away. It was then that Fin ran in and dropped down next to Olivia on the floor._**

**_"What the hell did you do" Fin screamed at him._**

**_"Fin I'm fine" said Olivia staring at Him._**

**_He stared at her lying on the floor what the fuck had he done. He tried to speak but nothing would come out all he could focus on was the blood coming out her mouth. He turned and walked out the room. He heard her telling him to stop but he kept going not looking back._**

That was the last time he had been at the station. Olivia had tried to call him leaving voicemails telling him she was ok and to get in touch. Cragen had called asking where the hell he was. He sent him a text saying he needed some personal time before he threw his cell against the wall. He had booked into a hotel knowing they would go to his place to try and find him; he didn't want to be found. He spent everyday drinking and every night outside her apartment hiding in the shadows trying to get the courage up to knock on her door and say sorry. It never happened. He would end up leaving going to the nearest Liquor store on his way back to the hotel.

A car he recognised pulled up outside her apartment, what the hell he was doing here he said to himself. He ran up the steps and rang the bell carrying a bag and a 6 pack. Olivia opened the door and said something to him before she flung her arms around him holding him. Before stepping him back and letting him in.

Elliot could feel the rage building up. Who the fuck did he think he was. He wasn't her partner he had no right to be there, bringing a 6 pack and Chinese. He looked around the alleyway and found a metal bar and marched over to the car. He swung his arm with bar back and smashed it down onto the windshield smashing a hole in it and setting off the alarm. He looked up and seen him come to her window.

"Think you can just move in" he said out loud before swinging the bar again smashing the side window.

"You could never take my place" Bang the back window was gone.

"What the Fuck are you doing" he heard a voice Yelling a t him. He ignored it smashing another window.

"Back the fuck off Fin" Elliot yelled taking out another window. "You think you can just move in on my partner, take my place" he shouted smashing the bar down on the roof of the car "Well you can't"

"Elliot put the bar down and think about what you're saying my mam" said Fin trying to calm him.

"Don't, don't try and talk to me like I'm some stupid perp" he yelled back at him as his assault on the car carried on.

"El stop please" begged Olivia "What are you doing"

"How could you do it Liv how could you just move on, we are partners, I killed Jenna to save you" he shouted tears falling from his eyes. "I killed a kid to save you" he sobbed.

A squad car stopped on the road and two men in uniform got out and started to come up behind Elliot as Olivia talked to him.

"I know El, I know what you did"

"No Liv you don't, when I pulled that trigger I died inside and nobody cared, nobody saved me"

He felt someone try and grab his arm with the bar, he turned and punched out smacking one of the uniforms in the face and felt his nose pop as it broke. Fin seized the chance and lunged at Elliot knocking him to the floor. The other uniform jumped on Elliot's back and helped Fin cuff.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME" he screamed as they dragged him towards the squad car.

"Fin stop" begged Liv "don't hurt him" she cried

"Sorry Liv we don't have a choice" he said as they shoved Elliot into the back of the car. He started to kick out at the door and smashed his head against the window. Olivia ran to the car.

"Elliot stop it please" she begged putting her hand on the window "Please stop hurting yourself" she cried. Elliot stopped kicking out and looked at Liv with dead eyes, as the squad car pulled away.

Fin put his arms around Olivia and held her as she cried whilst getting his phone out the pocket and punched in Cragens number.

"Hey Cap it Fin" he said "Elliot has showed up, and we have a problem"

**So Yes or No should I continue this. I will wait for some reviews before I post anything else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to do a few shorter chapters at first to see how the story goes. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2

"Damn it" Cragen cursed after he finished the conversation with Fin. He grabbed his jacket and headed off to Station down Manhattan. He knew Elliot was going through a rough time but he never realised just how bad. He jumped in the car and sped off into the traffic. He hit the steering wheel in frustration, he should of made sure Elliot got help, but he took his word that he was ok. He hadn't seemed too bad in work a bit snappy and turning up late every now and then. Christ he should of realised he should of done something, it's his job as a Captain to look after them and notice if their off their game, and he didn't.

He walked into the station and was met by his counterpart.

"Paul" he said shaking the man's hand. "How is he?"

"He aint good Don, I've put him in an interrogation room out the way, what the hell has happened to him Stabler is a good cop a bit hot headed but always got the job done"

Cragen shook his head "I really don't know, I wish a did"

They arrived at the interrogation room and Cragen looked through the viewing glass. Elliot was sat in the floor against the wall, his knees drawn up and his head dropped towards the floor. Cragen looked at his hands they were covered in cuts and bruises.

"Jesus Elliot" he said under his breath. "Has he said anything?" he asked Paul.

"Not a thing except telling one of my officers to get the fuck away when he tried to look at his hands". They both stood and watched him for a while. "Just to let you know Don, the young patrol guy he hit isn't taking it any further, according to his initial statement he tripped and hit his face on the car."

"Tell him thanks"

"I will do, I think Stabler has enough problems without that one being added. He is free to leave whenever you're ready Don, however god help him with IAB get wind of this"

Don looked at him and nodded and shook the man's hand. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and joined Elliot in the room.

He closed the door and leaned back against it and watched Elliot, who didn't move.

"Elliot…." He said softly unable to take in how small he looked curled up against the wall.

Elliot lifted his head and looked at Cragen, his eyes were red and tired and tear stains lined his face. Cragen walked towards him and sat down on the floor next to him.

"What the hell is goin on Elliot, why didn't you talk to someone, come to me"

Elliot didn't respond he just dropped his head back down, they sat like that for a few moments until Cragen realised Elliot was shaking and he heard him sniff.

"Jesus Elliot" he said putting his arm around him and comforted Elliot as he cried. "You will be okay, I promise you" he told him trying to comfort him the best he could. He couldn't believe the once tough and stubborn man who wouldn't open up to anyone was sobbing in his arms. Cragen held back the tears and just held onto him till the sobbing stopped.

"Come on El" he said removing his arm from around him "Let's get you out of here" he said standing up and helping Elliot up off the floor. "You're coming home with me"

Elliot didn't look at the man as they walked towards the door.

"I don't deserve anyone's help" he mumbled "I should off just pulled the trigger, it would of made it so much easier"

Cragen stopped and looked at Elliot realising he had just admitted to trying to kill himself,and as Elliot walked out the room the older man let the tears he had been holding back finally fall down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She watched the squad car pull away tears streaking down her face, what the hell had just happened. She didn't move as she watched the car drive off. She looked around at the crowd watching her shaking their heads.

"What the hell you looking at!" she screamed at them.

She felt an arm across her shoulders.

"Come on baby girl let's get inside" he said to her feeling her body shake against him.

"No I need to go, I need to be there for him" she tried to pull away from him.

"Olivia the Cap is on his way, he is going to call when he finds out what is happening, let him sort it"

She knew he was right but she wanted to be there for Elliot. In all their years together she had never seen him crack like this. The man taken in the back of the car wasn't the man she had known for the last 12 years.

She let Fin lead her back into her apartment and she dropped onto the couch. Fin cracked open a beer and handed her one, before sitting next to her.

"He will be ok Liv; the Cap will sort him out" Fin said trying to be positive.

Olivia shook her head "No Fin, it's going to take more than the Cap to sort this out and you know it"

"Yeah I know" he said quietly.

"How did I not notice? How did I not see how bad he was handling things? I should have known"

"Don't do this Liv, don't blame yourself, we all should have realised"

"No I'm his partner; I should have been there for him. I knew he took the shooting hard. I knew he was drinking and he was angry…..but I thought he would sort himself out if I gave him space." She stood up and started pacing the room.

"I should have gone after him when he lashed out in the crib. Christ Fin we all know he has a temper but never ever would he use his fists on me. I see the look on his face that day he was scared and I done nothing about it…. We kept it quiet"

"I know" Fin said standing up and walking towards her.

"If we had told the Cap he could have done something forced him into therapy or something, but we just let him leave."

"Liv you tried to call him, you left messages, you went round to his place what more could you have done?"

"I should have kept looking till I found him, I shouldn't of give up on him…. He would never have gave up on me"

Fin knew she was right, they had all just figured he would sort himself out like he had in the past none of them realised how bad he got this time. It was pure hate and anger he had seen in Elliot's face as he tried to calm him down. Something he had never seen before, something he hopes he never sees again.

They both sat down on the couch and drank their beers.

"Liv can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Is there something more between you and Elliot"? She turned to look at him; she knew the rumours that had been flying around the station for the last few years.

"Why would you ask that now?"

"The look Elliot gave me was of pure hate as he shouted at me about moving in and taking his place…..it's like he was jealous that I was here"

"No Fin nothing has ever happened, not physically anyway" she looked at Fins confused face.

"We have always cared for each other sometimes I think too much. I think over the years our feelings have changed ….my feelings have changed. I fell in love with him Fin; I don't know when I just suddenly realised. I thought about telling him but I couldn't. He was married and loyal to his family there was no way he could ever feel the same so I kept it to myself."

"And his feelings for you?"

"I honestly don't know, he's not normally a man who shares his feelings, but I always hoped deep down he felt the same" She took a deep breath it felt good to finally tell someone how she felt.

"Well you know Baby Girl; I think after the look he gave me tonight I would say he felt the same"

They were interrupted by Fins phone ringing. As he took the call Olivia opened another beer for them.

"That was the Cap he is taking Elliot back to his house tonight and he is going to give Hang a call…"

"What is it Fin?" she could tell he was holding something back. "Just tell me"

"Liv he told the Cap he should of just pulled the trigger to would have been better for everyone"

"No" she said shaking her head "No, he wouldn't do that, he is too strong for that" she sobbed as Fin put his arms around her and held her tight.

**I promise the story wont be depressing the full way through, I will try and lighten the mood a little, but if Elliot did Crack I reckon this is how it would be.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elliot looked up and out the car window.

"Where we goin? My place is the other direction "he said his voice just above a whisper

"I'm taking you to my place you can stay with me for a few days; it's not a good idea for you to be left alone."

"I'll be fine just take me home" he said rubbing his hand down his face.

"It's not your choice Elliot, you're coming with me"

"Fine, whatever" he said he really didn't care anymore. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey. Elliot just stared out the window with a blank expression on his face. Cragen had called Haung on the way down to the car and asked if he could meet them at his house, Haung said he would be there. Cragen knew he would need all the help he could.

When the car pulled up Elliot got out without a word and followed Cragen into the house, he stood in the front room and looked around. He had never been to his Captains house before it was nice; it still had his wife's touches.

"Elliot why don't you go upstairs and shower I will make something to eat and get your clothes washed"

"Erm….yeah ok" he followed Cragen up to the bathroom and Cragen handed him a couple of towels.

"I will be downstairs if you need me" he said closing the bathroom door behind him.

Elliot just stood in the bathroom images of the last 4 weeks going through his head; he walked over to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You're a fucking joke Stabler" he growled to his reflection. No wonder Olivia had moved on to Fin what good was he to anyone, especially t her she deserved so much more, he didn't deserve to be alive after what he had done to Jenna. He wasn't even a good husband, Kathy had found what she needed with someone else, even his kids couldn't be bothered with him. He turned away from the mirror unable to look at himself any longer and stripped his clothes off, and looked down at his battered body. He was covered in bruises from the many fights he had started in bars the last couple of weeks, they had helped him vent the anger and hate he felt towards himself. He turned the shower on and climbed in turning the temperature up so it burned his skin and dropped to the floor letting the spray cover him.

Cragen went into the kitchen and got the menus for the Chinese and started to look through them, he didn't feel much like cooking. He put them on the counter and went to the door when he heard the gentle knock.

"Hey George" he said standing back and welcoming Haung in. Haung stepped past him and gave a slight smile.

"How is he?"

"He is up in the shower; He is like a different person. Not the strong man we know he is…..how did we not pick up on it. I mean we all knew he was finding it hard but nothing like this. He has admitted he wanted to kill himself, he said he should have just pulled the trigger"

"Elliot has always been good at hiding his feelings, or not talking about them. He didn't want anyone to know he wasn't coping, he thinks doing that makes him weak and less of a man. He finds it hard to ask for help we have always known that, I have always known that, yet I believed him when he said he was seeing his own Doctor".

"But for him to think of committing suicide that goes against all his beliefs it's a sin for him to even think those thoughts"

"I think he has lost his faith, first his wife leaves him for another man…"

"She what!"

"Kathy left him months ago she is with someone else; he said he was going to tell you"

"He didn't"

"well like I say he has lost his wife and is almost divorced which in the eyes of the church is a sin, he then shot Jenna and he is looking at that as though he murdered an innocent victim, his faith has taken a beating he feels like he has lost everything. What we need to do is show him he hasn't. He needs to realise he has something to live for"

Cragen walked into the kitchen and picked up the menu.

"Here have a look what you want, I'm buying"

They stood for a while going over the events of the night again when they heard a crash from upstairs

"What the hell" said Cragen running out the room and up the stairs followed by Haung and flung open the bathroom door. Elliot was lying naked on the floor half in the shower half on the floor. Cragen reached his hand through the freezing spray and turned the tap off.

Elliot started to move slightly, moaning.

Haung knelt down next to him and checked his vitals.

"Elliot can you hear me" he asked him as Cragen wrapped him in a towel "I think he just passed out, from what you've told me he hasn't been eating much, that with the alcohol and lack of sleep his body is a wreck, let's get him up and into bed"

They both picked up his shaking battered body and led him into the guest bedroom and got him into bed.

"I think the best thing we can do tonight is let him sleep. However if you don't mind I will sleep on the couch over there just to keep an eye on him during the night"

"Sure George whatever you think best" Cragen said watching his detective as he turned on his side. Elliot opened his eyes and looked at Cragen.

"Why are you trying to help me, just leave me the fuck alone"

"Because despite what you think about yourself right now, I like you and care, now get some sleep"

"Cap tell Liv I'm sorry" he said as he drifted off to sleep.

**Don't worry people there will be Elliot and Olivia moments like I said before this story will start off dark but will lighten up. Please review so I know what people are thinking and if its worth carrying on with or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok time for Olivia to step In and help I think.**

Chapter 5

Olivia told Fin to go home about 2 in the morning saying she needed time alone, reluctantly he had gone. She had turned all the lights off and made her way into her bedroom and crawled into bed. She hadn't heard from Cragen since he had called to say Elliot was going home with him and that Haung was on his way over. She had wanted to go over but Fin had talked her out of it. She needed to see Elliot explain that she hadn't moved on she didn't have and didn't want a new partner, it was him and only him she wanted and needed.

She had never seen him look as angry as he had tonight for the first time ever he actually scared her, he was out of control. The day he had lashed out in the Crib was an accident he hadn't meant to hurt her, she knew that. She should have gone to his place that night instead of just phoning him then maybe none of this would have happened. She had let him down and as much as Fin tried to convince her it wasn't her fault she knew it was. Elliot was always there for her even when she told him she didn't want help, he was still there. It annoyed her so much when he always tried to protect her, it was protecting her that started all this. He said himself he killed Jenna to save her, he couldn't risk Jenna firing another shot and it hitting her so he took the shot.

She remembered the time he told her that they could never put each other first again, otherwise they wouldn't be able to be partners. Years later he had done just that and now their partnership was hanging by a thread, unless they could fix what had happened, fix him, they would never work together again.

Olivia jumped out of bed and got dressed. What the hell was she doing she needed to be with him. She needed to protect her partner from any more harm.

She pulled up outside of Cragens house and knocked on the door. Getting no answer she banged abit louder.

"Hold on Liv, Christ I'm coming" Cragen shouted from inside the house.

The door opened "Come in" he said standing to the side.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Cause it's been 3 hrs. Since I told you not to come and an hr. since Fin called to say he had left you alone, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who would be banging on the door"

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs sleeping. He's that tired he passed out in the shower earlier, Haung is up there with him sleeping on the couch"

She turned and started to head up the stairs.

"Liv stop! Leave him to sleep"

Olivia whipped her head round glaring at her Captain.

"Don't" she snapped " Don't tell me I can't see him, I'm sick of people telling me to give him space. Its cause I gave him space in the first place that he is like this."

She turned and ran up the stairs. Oh boy thought Cragen to himself its goin to be a long night. He had never had children but he imagined this is what it was like when they were in trouble. It never went unnoticed by people that he had a soft spot for his two detectives he had even heard them joking calling him Dad. He went in the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee.

Olivia opened the door and walked in the room. Haung looked up from the couch and smiled.

"I wondered how long it would be until you arrived" he whispered to her "I will be downstairs if you need me. Olivia he may be hostile towards you and angry when he wakes up, or upset and quiet his moods at the moment will be unpredictable."

"No change there then" she smiled looking at him sleep, she heard the door close and she walked over to the side of the bed and crouched down beside it watching him sleep he looked so peaceful despite what had happened. She leant in and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry El" she whispered "I should never have given up on you I let you down" she wiped a tear away. "I'm here now El and I'm not going anywhere until your better, we will do this together Stabler, you're not alone you never have been" she kissed him again on the cheek and walked over to the couch and lay down on her side facing Elliot's back.

Elliot lay still and let the tear roll down his cheek and fall onto the pillow.

Olivia woke up and looked at her watch it was just after 7am. She looked at the bed Elliot was sitting up with his back to her. Olivia stood up and started to walk over to him.

"Olivia stop" he said not even turning his head. "I want you to leave"

"Yeah well I don't really care what you want" she said not moving "You being alone is what has got you into this mess"

"NO!" he shouted "WHATS GOT ME IN THIS FUCKING MESS IS YOU" Olivia flinched slightly not moving "I LOST MY WIFE CAUSE I ALWAYS PUT YOU FIRST, I SHOT A KID FOR YOU AND ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY. MY KIDS WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ME CAUSE THEY THINK I FUCKED YOU AND CHEATED ON THEIR MOTHER. SO I DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT YOU WANT JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOUR DANGEROUS TO BE AROUND"

He picked up the small table next to the bed and hurled it across the room smashing it off the wall.

"GET OUT! JUST GO!" He yelled again.

The door flung open and Cragen and Haung were stood there.

"GET OUT" he yelled at them "AND TAKE THIS BITCH WITH YOU" he said glaring at Olivia. Olivia walked towards the door and pushed Cragen and Haung back out through the door, before closing it and leaning back on it.

Cragen looked at Haung "Is this a good idea"

"We will stay here just in case "he said the worry showing in his eyes.

"You finished now?" she asked calmly walking up to stand in front of him she could see anger and hate on his face, his fists clenched. "What you going to do Stabler hit me, will that make you feel better….. Well come on, what you waiting for. I've ruined your life haven't I, why not make me pay" she knew what she was doing was risky as she didn't know exactly how unstable he was.

"Come on El just do it" she pushed her hands against his chest; he lost his balance slightly and moved back.

"Back the fuck awya Benson" he growled at her.

"Or what? Your all mouth Stabler. You won't do anything you haven't got the balls, Jesus you weren't even man enough to pull the trigger and end it all…."

The next thing she knew he had her pinned up against the wall his hand at her throat.

"Do it El" She gasped. "I deserve it. I wasn't there for you. The time you really needed me I wasn't there"

Elliot stood his hand gripped at her throat his eyes like stone, he was shaking in anger.

"Please El Just do it" She begged Tears were streaming down her face. What the hell am I doing he thought to himself as the haze cleared and he seen the fear in her eyes. This is Olivia he couldn't even remember grabbing her. He slowly released his hand and dropped it by his side and stepped back away from her.

"Please Liv just leave" he begged her quietly.

"I can't El, Partners for ever remember, we promised"

His head dropped to the floor. "Then I release you from that promise"

"No way Stabler, I've always walked away from a relationships in the past, and I'm not going to walk away from you now just cause things are a little tough" she put her fingers under his chin and lifted his head looking into his eyes. "I need you just as much"

They both stood not moving looking into each other's eyes as the tears fell.

"Help me Liv, please" he begged his body starting to shake, "I'm broken and I don't know how to fix it by myself"

"You don't need to El I am here for you, we all are you just need to let us in". She put her arms around him and pulled him towards her holding him tight his arms slowly went round her waist as he stood and wept.

The door to the room opened and Haung and Cragen came in. Elliot looked up at them and walked away from Olivia and stood in front of them.

"I…I need help Doc" he said his voice cracking "Please help me"

Haung nodded as Cragen pulled him into a hug "We all will, Son" he told him.

**I had to do a little father son hug at the end between Elliot and Cragen even if it was a bit soppy lol. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cragen let Elliot go and smiled at.

"Why don't you get dressed "he told him reaching back out the door and picking up Elliot's clothes he washed last night" and then come downstairs for something to eat"

Elliot nodded "Sounds good, I can't remember the last time I ate anything"

They all went to walk out the room.

"Wait Doc….can you stay" Haung stopped.

"Yeah sure" he replied as the other two left closing the door, leaving them alone.

"Doc I was wondering, all this rage, the drinking the blackouts when I can't remember anything do you thinks it's….well I was wondering if I could be ….."He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Bi polar" Haung answered for him "Just like your mother and Catherine"

Elliot nodded "yeah"

"No Elliot I don't think you do. I think you're under a lot of stress and worry. That on top of keeping everything to yourself, not eating and drinking more alcohol is taking a toll on your body."

"Yeah but I still could be I mean you can't be certain for sure"

"Okay I will make a deal with you, if in say a month there is no improvement in your mood swings and your still having blackouts then I will get you tested, but until then I want you to put all thoughts of Bi Polar to the back of your mind, okay"

"Yeah deal Doc" he said "it's just I worry if it is that, well I would lose my job for sure and I don't think I could handle that. I mean I know there is a chance if I don't sort myself out I will lose it anyway but…."

"Elliot, you have asked for help that's the first step, now let me work with you and let people around you help and you won't lose your job I promise you that"

"Thanks Doc"

As Olivia and Cragen walked down the stairs there was a knock on the door.

"Hey cap" said Fin "I know you're probably really busy and stuff but I need some paperwork signed by you and Liv for court today"

"No problem Fin" Olivia smiled at Fin.

"So how long did you wait after I left to come over here" he asked smiling back.

"Ooh about half an hour" she said taking the paperwork off him and signing her name. "I will walk you to your car" she said following him out.

"How's Elliot after last night?" he asked.

"I'm not goin to lie he isn't in a good place right now, but hopefully he will get the help he needs now"

"Yeah man, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but he's a good cop and he cares about you"

"Yeah I know, I'm probably gonna take some time off to be with him I think he needs someone with him right now" she told him as they reached the car.

"Sure thing Baby Girl if you need me you know where I am" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Fin you may regret saying that when I'm calling you in the middle of the night" she said as she returned the hug. She moved back slightly his arms still on her waist.

"See you later" he said as he turned and to walk round the front of the car he felt his body smashing onto the hood of the car.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" he heard Elliot yell as a fist smashed him in the mouth.

Haung closed the door and Elliot picked up the trousers and started to pull them on, as he fastened them he looked out the window and saw Olivia walking towards a car with Fin.

"What the hell is he doin here" Elliot asked the empty room, he clenched his fists as he watched them reach the car and stop and talk. "Just get in the fucking car and go" he said out loud his anger building inside him. When Fin pulled Olivia into his arms Elliot turned and ran from the room. He charged down the stairs and out the door almost knocking Cragen over.

"Shit" said Cragen when he looked outside and seen Fin and Olivia in a Hug "Doc!" he shouted, as he ran after Elliot.

Elliot ran towards them and as fin walked around the front of the car he grabbed hold of him and smashed him down onto the top of the hood.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" he yelled at him before he punched him in the face. Keeping him pinned to the car he hit him again "WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU LAST NIGHT!"

"Elliot stop!" shouted Olivia. Cragen grabbed hold of Elliot pulling him away from Fin. Olivia stepped in between grabbing Elliot by the shoulder "Elliot!" she shouted in his face, "Calm the Fuck down, look at me El" she said standing right in front him.

Elliot heard her shouting and blinked looking at her face in front of him "That's it El "she said "Look at me" she told him realising she was getting through to him. His body started to relax "get him out of here "she told Cragen.

"You sure?" he asked not wanting to let go of Elliot's arms.

"Yeah I'm sure…That's it El nice and calm"

Cragen left loose and helped Fin of the floor where he had slumped and up to the house.

"El?" said Olivia "let's sit on the step okay" she could feel his body trembling as she guided him to the step and they sat down. His breathing starting to calm down.

"What happened El?" she asked him.

He shook his head "I don't know, I looked out the window and ….I seen you the two of you hugging…and I just lost it, the next thing I know your screaming at me, I….." Olivia sensed him getting agitated.

"El its ok, it's over now"

"What the fuck is going on with you and Fin?"

"Nothing why would you think that"

"Cause every time you're together your always hugging" he told her staring at the floor.

"Where friends El, good friends just like us"

"Yeah so how come you never hugged me like that?" his voice just above a whisper.

Olivia looked straight ahead not knowing how to answer this, if she told him the truth she would be admitting something she had hid for years. If she didn't tell him she would have to lie and that could push him further over the edge.

"El I never hugged you like that because…because I was scared I would want more"

Elliot turned his head slightly to look at her.

"I was scared I would feel even more than I should as a partner"

"And that would have been bad"

"Yeah Elliot it would"

"So how come it isn't a bad thing to Hug Fin then"

"Because El I don't want anything but friendship from Fin, it's always been confusing with you the way we are I was scared, so I just kept you at a distance" she sighed "Elliot there is and never will be anything but friendship between Me and Fin, you have to believe me"

"Okay" he said looking at her again. "So how come I get the hugs now" he asked thinking back to earlier.

"Because you needed one"

Elliot smiled for the first time in a long time "and did it make you want more?" he asked chuckling to himself. Olivia turned her head and looked at him seeing him smile.

"I'll make you a deal you stop beating on Fin and his car and I might give you the answer to that" she smiled back.

"It's a deal" he answered her back.

"Come on" she said standing up "We should go in"

Elliot stood up and followed her into the house; neither realising Haung had stood and watched everything from the front window.

Elliot held back when they walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the door unable to make eye contact with Fin.

Fin had an ice pack against his face a bloody cloth lay on the table, Elliot looked down at his hands and seen the blood on his knuckles, What the fuck did you do Stabler he thought to himself.

"How you doin Fin?" asked Olivia looking at his battered face.

"I'll live" he said string at Elliot. Cragen had explained everything to him, so as much as he was pissed at Elliot he only wanted his friend to get better. "It's a good job Stabler hits like a pussy; otherwise I might have got hurt"

Elliot looked at him not moving or saying anything.

"I best go" said Fin standing up "Cabot needs that paperwork as soon as" he walked towards Elliot and stopped just in front of him "Take care Man" he said as he passed him and headed for the front door.

"Fin" Elliot called after him, following him up the hall "I'm sorry" he said holding out his hand for Fin to shake. "Ya know for your face and your car" Olivia smiled knowing how hard that would have been for him.

"Well I'll be damned" he said smiling "an apology from Stabler" he took his hand and shook it "Look after yourself man, see you when you get back to work"

"Thanks" said Elliot as Fin walked out.

Olivia called Elliot back to the kitchen to make him eat some of the breakfast Cragen had made while Haung spoke to Cragen in the other room.

"I think I need to get Elliot away from the city" he told Cragen "he needs time to relax and talk, away from work, I need to get him somewhere he can't run."

"Ok do you have anywhere in mind" knowing what was coming next.

"Well there was a rumour you had a log cabin three hours' drive from here by a lake"

Cragen smiled "I thought that's what you meant, but I'm warning you Elliot smashes any more of my furniture it comes out of your pocket".

"There is one more thing, I want Olivia to come as well, a lot of Elliot's problems come from his feeling for his partner he needs to face them and her, also Olivia needs to talk aswell she has been through a lot with him".

"Ok" said Cragen "when do you want to leave".

"Straight away" he said.

**Starting to wonder which direction to take this story now. I have a few ideas, will just have to see what happens, however one thing is for sure there will defo be some naughty things going on in front of log fire lol when Olivia gives him his answer. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elliot sat in the back of the car whilst Olivia drove with Haung sat in the front with her. Elliot had gone in the back saying he was tired and was going to get some sleep. It had been quite a day so far. After breakfast Haung had gone home to pack while Olivia and Elliot went to hers first so she could pack a few things.

"I think this will be good for you Elliot" she said to him as she folded some clothes into a suitcase.

"Yeah" he mumbled from the other room.

He hadn't seemed too happy at first when haung had suggested getting away for a while, but agreed knowing he didn't really have a choice. Olivia walked through the door and stood leaning against the frame.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't get why we have to leave the city, I can go to therapy here can't I, why go to the middle of fucking nowhere what's that going to achieve?"

"Because Elliot you wouldn't" he looked over to her. "You wouldn't go to therapy, you wouldn't relax and you wouldn't be honest with yourself or anyone else. Getting away you won't have a choice you will have nowhere to hide" she smiled turning back into the room and finished packing.

He was quite on his way to his place, Olivia knew he was sulking; he was like a big kid when things were taken out of his control.

"Excuse the mess" he said turning the key to his apartment. The living area was trashed, in fact it looked like someone had broke in. Smashed glass all over, the TV lay on the floor the screen shattered, and empty bourbon bottles scattered over the floor. "I'm going to pack" he said walking into the other room.

Olivia walked around the room kicking bottles out the way. She picked up a photo frame that was on the floor, it was a picture of Elliot and his kids taken in the park, she smiled thinking how happy they were. She picked up some pieces of a photo that had been ripped up and threw on the floor it was a picture of her and Elliot taken a few years ago at a police ball, Elliot had torn it down the middle separating them in them.

"Let's go" his voice said behind her making her jump. She dropped the pieces of the photo to the floor and hid the photo of Elliot and his kids in her jacket.

They drove and picked up Haung, it was then Elliot said he was tired and jumped into the back seat.

They had been driving for just over an hour, Haung looked into the back.

"Is he sleeping?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah…It's been a tough morning" Hung replied.

"Yeah it has….Doc he is going to be okay isn't he"

"I think if I can get him talking and open up then yes. He has a lot of hidden demons and we just need to help release them, I'm not saying it's goin to be easy for either of you"

"What do you mean either of us, I'm fine"

"No Olivia you're not, you think you are because you haven't shown your emotions like Elliot. But you had hid your feelings from the shooting and especially your feelings for Elliot"

"What do you mean my feelings for Elliot" she snapped "He is my partner I care for him that's as far as it goes, he has a family"

"And you say you don't have any hidden demons" he smiled at her.

Olivia glared at him and then straight ahead. Shit she thought, she was here for Elliot not to have him in her head as well. Elliot was right this trip was fucked up.

Elliot kept his eyes closed in the back listening to the conversation and smiled to himself, if the doc was gonna make Liv open up as well then this trip might have just got a bit better.

Two and half hours later they turned off the highway onto a single track through the trees they passed a few holiday cabins as they drove on, After 20 minutes on the track Elliot finally spoke,

"Where the hell is this place?"

"Cragen said it was secluded" laughed Olivia.

"There is secluded and then there is secluded, Jesus this is like the beginning of a horror movie" he moaned.

Olivia chuckled to herself remembering the movie nights they used to have when she picked horror movies, despite acting all tough she had felt him jump a few times and seen him closing his eyes, she used to love teasing him about it.

15 minutes later they pulled up to the cabin. It was set back in the trees a lake about 100 yards down the slight bank.

"Wow" said Liv climbing out the car and stretching "It's beautiful"

Elliot got out and looked around, she's right it was." How long has Cragen had this place and how come he kept it quiet?"

"He bought it for his wife when she got ill; she always wanted a log cabin by the lake so he bought one for her. He used to bring her up here as many times as he could before she got too ill to travel. He came here after she died and now He comes up here when he needs to get away. We are the first people apart from the two of them he has let stay here." Haung said looking around. "He always wanted it to be his and hers place and nobody else's"

"So why let us come here?" asked Elliot.

"Because he cares. I guess he is hoping if it helped him heal then it will help you"

Haung walked up the steps on the veranda and opened the door and they all walked in. It had a large opening living space, living room and kitchen combined, with big comfy couches and a large open fire; there were photos of Cragen and his wife on the walls.

"Ok there are 4 bedrooms" Haung announced "so find one and settle in."

The next half hour was spent unloading the car of all their luggage and supplies and unpacking and looking around.

Elliot walked outside and leaned on the railing looking down to the lake as the sun started to set. It was so calm and peaceful the air still warm from the sun. He could see why Cragen bought this place; maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea. He took a deep breath and turned and around Olivia was stood in the door.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah I guess" he smiled. "This place is pretty amazing"

Olivia nodded, noticing the difference in him already compared to a couple of days okay.

"What's my babysitter doing?"

"He's cooking" she laughed "Homemade Chinese"

"He knows us so well" He looked at and smiled "Do you fancy a short walk?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said walking down the steps ahead of him. He caught up to here and they walked down towards the Lake. They walked along the lakes side in silence glancing at each other now and then as they walked, before stopping at a large log and sat down facing the lake. Elliot finally broke the silence.

"Thank you" he said picking a stone up and throwing it in the water.

"What for?"

"Not hating me for the way I've gone on"

"Elliot I could never hate you, I might get pissed off and go in a mood but I could never hate you"

"I would understand if you did" he said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "I hate me"

"El" she said resting her hand on his arm "Don't say that"

"It's true Liv, I hate myself so much for the what I've done and the way I've treat people that I tried to….I…."

"El doesn't please" she didn't want to hear what he had to say not yet not when it was just them with Haung.

He looked up at her face and seen he upset he had caused. "I'm sorry" he said trying to smile "first night here and I'm being a prick upsetting you"

"No I'm sorry El; I'm just not ready to hear everything straight away"

He stood up putting his hand out to help her stand. "We best head back, before we get grounded for being late for supper. They walked back to the cabin approaching it from the rear, as they got close they both stopped and stared.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Hell yes" said Elliot with a big grin on his face.

Sitting under a canopy out the back of a cabin was a large hot tub which was hidden from view when you looked at the house.

Elliot looked at Olivia "I Think therapy just got a hell of lot better" he laughed.

**OOH YES LOG FIRES AND HOT TUB, SECLUDED LAKE IM GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH IN LATER CHAPTERS. JUST NEED THE REVIEWS FOLKS A GOOD REVIEW ALWAYS MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"That was great doc" said Olivia leaning back in her chair and yawning.

"Yeah we know who to come to now instead of ordering takeaway" said Elliot smiling.

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled thinking how nice it was to see him so relaxed.

"Well boys" she said standing up "I'm off to bed it's been a long 48 hours "

"Sleep well Olivia" haung said as she left the room.

"Yeah night Liv" said Elliot disappointed she had gone to bed so early. He got up and started to collect the dishes together off the table and take them over to the sink. Haung came and stood not far from him leaning against the bench watching him.

"How long has it been since you and Kathy Split up?"

"About 4 month" he didn't really want to talk but knew he had to, it was the reason they were here. "But really we didn't really get back together properly after the last split"

"And why was that".

Elliot stopped washing the dished and turned to face Haung leaning against the sink.

"We never got back together for us, we got back together cause I got her pregnant. The day she came to the station to ask if I had decided whether to come home or not, I was goin to tell her no. As much as I still loved her, I wasn't in love with her, but before I could tell her she told me she was pregnant. I knew then I didn't have a choice"

"You could have said no and still been part of your child's life"

"I couldn't, it goes against everything I believe. I couldn't leave her to do it alone this time the same as I couldn't when I was 18 and she fell pregnant with Maureen."

"It must have been a strain on you both from the start knowing you didn't really want to be with her?"

"It was tough at first but we tried to work through it, we went on dates, we talked, and I tried to be home at a reasonable time."

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What made you both realise it was wrong?"

"After Eli was born we started to drift apart again, I started to drift apart from her. I used to find excuses to stay away from her. I started to fall asleep downstairs instead of going to bed.. She asked me if I was seeing anyone else. I wasn't but I could see why she thought I was. I felt like a right prick so I tried to be a good husband…then one night in bed, we were…..having sex and I called out someone else's name"

Elliot looked down at the floor remembering the hurt on Kathy's face when it had happened he hadn't even realised what he had done. Haung was going to ask whose name he had called out but decided against it, deep down he knew who it was.

"You could say we split up then, I slept downstairs and we lived separate lives, we stayed in the same house for the sake of the kids."

"So how come you made it official 4 months ago?"

"Kathy wanted to move on, so we decided it would be best. The kids knew we weren't together I mean there is only Lizzie, Dickie and Eli at home now anyway. I still seen the kids whenever I was off and still stopped by for supper when I wasn't at work. We all actually got on better that way there was no stress".

"So what happened"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said "I still seen the kids" no I see the kids. Why has Kathy stopped you seeing the kids?"

Fuck Elliot thought how does he do that. Hoping he wasn't going to have to explain. He took a deep breath.

"I went over to the house for supper 3 days after the shooting, I hadn't told them what had happened. I had been off work and had spent a few hours in a bar so I had, had a few drinks to relax before I got there. Kathy noticed straight away I had been drinking but said nothing, just gave me a disapproving look. We sat down and had supper and everything was fine, we started to clear up and the kids all went into the lounge to chat and play on the Xbox. I remember hearing Dickie and Lizzie playing a game one of those Shoot up ones. I stopped cleaning and started to watch it…and that's all I remember"

Haung noticed Elliot starting to shake as he remembered that night.

"Elliot, what did you do?"

"I…..I…. heard screaming and crying, Kathy was screaming at me standing in front of me. I looked around the room. Dickie and Lizzie were holding each other on the couch, Katherine had hold of Eli who was crying and Maureen was stood in the door way. I looked round the room and seen the TV smashed up with a stool from the kitchen lying next to it. I looked at my hands my knuckles covered in blood and the plaster board on the wall had holes were I had punched it" Tears fell from Elliot's eyes as he thought of what he had done.

"Kathy was screaming at me to get out calling me a fucking physco. I tried to say sorry but she wouldn't listen, I looked at the kids and seen the fear in their eyes, they were scared of me, my own kids. I just grabbed my coat and left. Maureen followed me out and told me what had happened, apparently I just lost it when Dickie wouldn't turn the game off, I asked her what was on the screen and she said he had just shot a load of people in the bank when I just flipped. I told Maureen to tell them all I was sorry and just left"

He dropped his head to the floor as the tears streamed down his face.

"MY kids fucking hate me and are scared of" he sobbed.

Haung walked towards Elliot resting his hands on his shoulders.

"Elliot your kids don't hate you they are confused. They just seen you lose control and smash up their house for what they thought was no reason, they didn't know about the shooting"

"So what that excuses me for scaring the shit out them!" he said his voice getting louder. "If I had told them they would have hugged me and said its fine daddy we love you still even though you killed a kid our age!" Elliot picked up a plate and threw it across the room. "MY KIDS FUCKING HATE ME AND I CANT TELL THEM IM SORRY CAUSE THAT BITCH WONT LET ME SEE THEM!"

"Elliot you need to calm down" Haung said reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he said pushing Haung away, causing Haung to stumble back and fall to the fall. Elliot started to pace back and forwards in the kitchen mumbling over and over to himself

"If she just let me talk to them, if she would just listen, just cause she has a new fucking boyfriend" he kicked the chair as he walked past it " and she accused me of cheating, the bitch"

Olivia had coming running out her room when she heard the plate smash and Elliot shouting. She seen Haung try to calm him and get pushed away. She walked over to Elliot and stood in front of him taking hold of his arms.

"Move Liv" he growled at her.

"No" she said calmly "Not till you calm down". He tried to pull away from her but she wouldn't let go.

"Let me fucking go"

"El look at me" he lifted his eyes to hers "I'm not going anywhere, but I need you to calm down and breath"

Elliot looked at he, drawn into her eyes and her voice, his breathing starting to calm down.

"That's it" she said wiping the tears that fell from his face. His body shivered at her touch, he never lost eye contact with her. How did she do that how did she know how to calm him she was the only one who ever could. Olivia looked over at Haung and smiled "He's okay" she said.

Haung nodded amazed at the effect she had on Elliot, he always knew the bond they had was special but seeing it like this he realise just how much. He also realised that if Olivia didn't have the same love for Elliot as he had for her, then all the talking and therapy wouldn't save him.

"Why don't you go get some El, it's been a long day" she told him.

He nodded to her "Yeah, okay I'm sorry Liv"

Olivia just nodded.

"Thanks Doc" he said looking at Haung "Sorry about pushing you I just…you know" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's fine Elliot we will talk again tomorrow"

"Yeah I can't wait" he said walking to his room.

After she heard his door shut Olivia turned to Haung "Well that was a good first night" she laughed.

"Olivia can we talk for a bit"

Olivia cocked her head to one side "Err sure" she said sitting down at the table.

"Olivia how do you feel about Elliot?"

"He is my partner I care for him"

"No Olivia away from work how do you feel?"

"We are best friends" she looked away from him not wanting him to look at her eyes in case she gave her real feelings away.

"Is that all you are friends?"

"Yeah Doc of course it. Elliot's married with kids, are you really asking if we are having an affair"

"No I never mentioned an affair I asked how you felt about him?"

"I told you I care for him" she didn't like where this going.

"What if he wasn't married and didn't have kids?"

"We would still be partners"

"Being partners doesn't stop you falling in love, there is nothing in the rule book that says you can't be in love".

"There's not?"

"Nope" Haung looked at Olivia as she took in what he was saying.

"It makes no difference anyway" she said standing "He is married, he has 5 kids and he has never looked at me as anything but a friend and partner. So rules or no rules it doesn't make a fucking difference" she said walking back to her room before haung could see the tears fall.

Haung drooped back into his seat and sighed as he smiled to say these two could read each other's thoughts on the job they were really shit at realising they both felt the same way. Why don't people just talk to each other life would be a whole lot simpler, he thought as he headed off to bed, to get ready to face another day.

**Don't worry I'm working my way up to the hot tub scene, and log fire im also thinking maybe the lake, so many ideas lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elliot opened his eyes and blinked as the sun streamed into the room. He looked at the clock 06.10 am, he couldn't believe he had slept. He had woke a few times during the night with nightmares but managed to go back to sleep. He got up out of bed stretching; he thought how nice it was to wake up with no hangover, the first time in weeks. He picked up a pair of basketball shorts and pulled them on, before sitting down to put socks and sneakers on, and grabbed a t-shirt before heading out the door. He walked into the main room no one was up yet. He went out the front door closing it quietly behind him and jogged down the porch steps.

He looked down towards the lake and remembered a path through the trees that he seen yesterday and headed towards it, taking it easy until his muscles warmed up. He took in the sight, sounds and smells around him as he headed around the lake picking up speed as his body warmed up. The sun was already warm on him. After he had ran for about 20 minutes he turned around and headed back to the lodge picking up the pace a bit more, he can't remember the last time he felt this good. He slowed the pace to a stop as he got close to the cabin until he was walking putting his hands on his head trying to slow his breathing down. He took off his t-shirt which was soaked with sweat and dropped to the ground and started doing press ups and sit ups alternating between the reps. As he carried on his workout he didn't notice his admirer stood on the porch with a cup of coffee watching him.

"God he is fit still" they thought "his body is still perfectly toned he must work out often to keep in that shape, what I could do with that"

"Morning" said Olivia coming out the door smiling at Haung "how long has he been up and at it".

"Oh erm I'm not too sure" embarrassed that she had caught him staring at Elliot.

Olivia smiled knowing the Doc was embarrassed "He's still looks good topless doesn't he"

"What….I wasn't really looking?"

"Yeah whatever Doc" she laughed.

"It wouldn't matter even if I was" he said looking at Olivia. "Cause unfortunately he is as straight as I am gay" he said smiling at her "However it doesn't stop me staring like a horny teenager"

Olivia laughed as he walked past her smiling "I will get some breakfast and let you take in the nice view" he said walking into the lodge.

Olivia leaned on the wooden railings and watched Elliot work out the his back glistening as the morning sun hit sweat that covered his body, Jesus he was in perfect shape, as she watched him she felt a twinge between her legs as she thought about running her fingers over his body, she imagined lying under him as he done his press ups, his body pressed against her.

"Liv!...Liv" his voice snapped her out of her day dream "Liv you ok?"

"Erm yeah" she said not sure how long she had stood staring at him "Sorry I was miles away"

He smiled at her "I'm gonna jump in the shower before breakfast" he said walking into the lodge.

"Yeah okay" she said her eyes looking over his body as he wiped the sweat off with his t-shirt

Great she thought as she felt dampness between her legs. I really need the vision of him in the shower she thought, what the hell is wrong with you Benson, pull yourself together he is your partner since when did you start fantasying about Stabler, since the moment she had met him, she sighed. She stood up and shook herself before walking in for breakfast. She didn't know what was up with her but she needed to snap out of it he was her partner and he needed her help, end of. No more fantasying no more hoping she just had to forget about her feelings, this wasn't about her.

What the hell was that Elliot thought as he stripped off and walked into the bathroom. Olivia had just checked him out he was sure of it he smiled to himself as he climbed under the hot spray. He looked down and seen the erection he had just thinking about Olivia, Christ he wanted her so much. He took hold of his hardened shaft and gently started to stroke himself as images of Olivia went through his head. He lent forward resting his head on the tiles as his grip got harder and he pumped faster, thinking how it would feel to have Olivia do this, God he could feel the pressure building already he knew this was going to be quick. His thoughts went back to Liv her face, her body god he needed her, he needed her mouth on his, her hands touching him how it would feel inside her. The thoughts were too much as the orgasm ripped through his body and he exploded over the shower wall his hot seed spurting out him as his hand began slow, his legs shaking "I love you Liv" he said to himself quietly under his breath wishing she was there to hear him say it.

"So what's the plans for today" Olivia asked as they all sat round the table after breakfast.

"I have paperwork to catch up on so I will be stuck in here" Haung said standing up "so if you need me I will be here"

"What you mean I don't have to sit for hours with you pouring my heart out?" asked Elliot leaning back in his chair.

"Nope if you need to talk or I think you should be talking then we will….why do you need to talk now."

Elliot shook his head "Nah pretty good right now" he said smiling and standing up. "I think I will give fishing a go, I found some fishing gear out back, I've never done it before but it's supposed to be relaxing, and that's why I'm here" he said walking out the room.

Olivia's eyes followed him out the room and she let out a sigh which Haung picked up on straight away.

"You know Olivia" he said walking past her to head to his room "Elliot has kept things to himself for a while now".

Olivia looked at him unsure what he was going on about.

"And although I can't tell you everything that we talk about".

"Yeah I know that and I would never ask you"

"However I am going to tell you something because I think you should know after something you said last night"

He bent over and whispered into her ear "Elliot isn't with Kathy they split up for good 4 months ago; he isn't in love with her"

He swiftly left the room leaving Olivia alone to process what he had told.

Elliot is single, she thought to herself, why did he never tell her, in the past he had always confided in her about Kathy and problems at home, so why not this time. She stood up and began clearing the table. She stood by the sink and closed her eyes thinking back to all the times Elliot had come to her and she helped him sort through his problems and get back with Kathy. When deep down she had wanted to tell him to leave her, and to come home with her. She had plenty of chances to tell him over the years how she felt, why was she so scared. She had been scared years ago when Elliot was going through a bad time with Kathy. Elliot had told her he couldn't stand to lose her, so what did she do, she ran and hid for months from him. Just so she wouldn't have to face her feelings. When she had got back she was going to tell him how she felt, but she was too late. In her time away he had fallen for his new partner, it didn't work between him and Dani, but they found it hard to get their friendship and partnership back on track. Olivia had spent night after night crying herself to sleep, if she hadn't gone to Oregon and just told him how she felt, things could have been so different. She felt tears on her cheeks she hadn't even realised she was crying.

"Olivia talk to him" said Haung from behind her. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of losing him if I tell him, he has been in my life for so long if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same what happens then, he isn't in a good place right now, he doesn't need me telling him how I have felt all these years" she said her voice starting to rise " he doesn't need me telling him how for years I hated him going home to his wife every night, how I cry myself to sleep night after night wishing he was with me and not her". The tears flowed from her eyes.

"I'm afraid of telling the man I have spent 12 years with that I am completely In Love with him"

"You in Love with Me" said Elliot's voice from the doorway. The both looked in his direction to see him disappear back outside without another word.

**OOOOPS you should always check who is lurking outside before you declare you undying love. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Olivia looked at Haung; he could see the shock and panic on her face.

"Shit!" she yelled making a move to go after him. Haung grabbed her arm.

"Olivia don't. Give him time to take in what he just heard"

"No! I need to talk to him"

"If you go out and try and talk now without giving him time to think about what he just heard, on top of everything else that is happening in his life, it might be too much for him"

"I can't just leave it I need to explain" she said with panic in her voice, what the hell had she just done.

"You stay I will talk to him, just try and calm down"

Haung walked out and stood on the porch looking for Elliot. He spotted him down on the small jetty sitting looking out over the lake. He took a deep breath and walked down towards him.

"I'm okay Doc" said Elliot not turning round. Haung kicked his shoes off and sat by Elliot letting his feet drop in the water. Elliot looked over to him "I'm fine Doc".

"Okay"

They both just sat not talking for a while.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked.

"She's afraid."

"Of me I would never hurt her"

"She afraid that by telling you she will ruin the relationship that you both have"

"She still should have told me"

Haung stood up and picked up his shoes. "Just like you have told her?" he asked him as he started to walk away. "Everything that happens between you both now is up to you Elliot. Accidently or not Olivia has shown her feelings you need to let her know one way or another". He started to walk away as Elliot jumped up.

"I have always Loved her…I'm in Love with her"

"So tell her" he said walking back to the house.

Olivia watched Elliot and Huang sitting on the jetty, how could she have been so stupid just shouting it out like that. She walked outside and stood on the porch her arms folded in front of her as she watched them not able to hear what they were saying. She seen Haung stand up and begging to walk away before Elliot jumped up and said something to him. Haung walked towards as she walked down the steps towards him.

"How is he?"

"You should talk to him Olivia, something's I can't help with" he said walking past her.

She sighed and walked down towards Elliot, she felt a knot in her stomach as she closed the gap and he watched her waking towards him, her legs felt like jelly.

"Hey" she said as she got close.

"Hey" he replied stepping closer to her so they were almost touching. "So…"

"I'm sorry" Olivia whispered.

"I'm not" he whispered back, lifting her chin up so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "I'm glad you said it" he said his voice low "Cause I've been too scared to say it to say it to you Liv"

"You what?" she asked their lips barely touching, "What were you to scared to say"

"That I love you" he said his lips brushing against her softly as he spoke the words she had been wanting to hear. He took hold of her hands "I love you Liv". His mouth found hers again and he kissed her gently their lips parting slightly, so they could taste each other. Elliot broke the kiss and dropped his forehead against hers. "It feels so good to finally say that out loud to someone, to you" he said.

"It feels so good to hear it" she sniffed as the tears started again. Elliot pulled his head back and wiped the tears away.

"What's with the tears?"

"I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same and I would lose you altogether"

"You know to say we are both cops we were pretty slow at solving out we both felt the same" he said putting his arms around her and holding her tight. He felt her laugh against his chest.

"Yeah I guess we did suck a bit…So what happens now"

"I don't know. I have thought about this moment for so long and now I don't know what we are supposed to do." His hands moved up and down her back gently. "I guess I should take you out on a date or something" He said "Get to know you" he laughed.

"What's left to know about each other El we have been together longer than most married couples"

"Oh I'm sure there are some little things to find out" he said moving back and smirking. She smiled back at him, and kissed him again starting soft and gentle their lips only just touching, he ran his hand through her hair pulling her closer the kiss becoming harder as their lips parted, Elliot's tongue ran along her bottom lip before slipping in and finding her tongue as they fought for dominance. Olivia ran her hands down his sides resting them on his waist.

"Liv" he gasped as their mouths parted "We need to stop" he said as he felt the ache in his groin, Christ if just kissing her had this effect god help him later on.

"Why what's wrong?" she asked looking worried.

"Nothing….it's just erm…I'm just , your kinda having a quick effect on" he said nodding downwards.

"Oh right" she said slightly blushing "Do you want to stop?"

"I don't want to but I think we better" he laughed. "Why don't we get a drink and calm down a bit"

Although disappointed that he wanted to stop she nodded In agreement and turned away slightly pissed off, that he wanted to cool things down, she had wanted this for so long, she started to walk back towards the lodge.

"Liv. I don't want to rush this. I don't want to fuck this up. After everything that I have screwed up this last month, I couldn't handle something going wrong with you cause we rushed things, I couldn't handle that. Please don't be angry" he pleaded with her.

Olivia turned around and held out her hand "Come on" she said as he took hold of her hand and they walked towards the lodge "You can make me a coffee" she smiled. "Then I need to pop to the nearest town for a while to pick up some stuff"

Elliot looked at her "Oh like what?"

Olivia smiled and raised her eyebrows "You will find out later don't worry" she smiled nudging him "I want to do this right as well, god knows I've fucked up enough relationships in the past. We have waited 12 years why rush things now"

"Thanks Liv" he said pulling her to his side and putting his arm around her " Just don't be too long in town"

Oh I won't she thought, she didn't want to spend any time apart from him if she could help it.

**I'm thinking it could be getting close to them doing the naughty soon, hope your all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Three chapters in one day im on fire lol**

Chapter 11

Elliot decided on another small workout when Olivia went into town. He kept going over everything in his head that had happened especially the kiss. He had dreamt about kissing her for years, thinking it would never happen …and now it had. Shit he had kissed Liv and she kissed him back. He stopped doing sit ups and rested his elbows on his knees. What the hell had they done, they couldn't have a relationship, it could ruin everything that they have in their partnership.

"Stabler you FUCKING IDIOT !" He said out loud.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" said Haungs voice from behind him.

"I need to end this with Liv before it goes too far"

"Why has something happened?"

"No everything's great, we kissed and….."

"So what's the problem, why do you need to end it"

"Were partners, we can't be anymore. Us at work on a case that is what we are good at. If we get together how I am supposed to do my job, what happens if it doesn't work out. No we are best just staying friends. I will tell her when she gets back, Christ what were we thinking?"

Elliot had stood up and was pacing pack and forwards talking as he went.

"I mean we have always said the job comes first we both agreed to that, what the hell was she thinking admitting she loved me, why would she say that and fuck up everything we have." Elliot started breathing hard.

"Elliot I need you to calm down, look at me" Haung said gripping hold of his arms to stop him. "I want you to take deep breaths holding it in to try and calm your breathing" Elliot nodded following his advice.

"Elliot your scared" he said looking directly in his face. "It's natural to be scared at the beginning…."

"No Doc, you don't get it, Liv deserves better than me, I mean look at me. I'm in the middle of a divorce, I have 5 kids that hate me, I'm that fucked up in the head that I tried to kill myself and couldn't even do that, if I can't sort my head out I will probably lose my job. It won't take her long to realise I'm no good for her as a Boyfriend. I end it now and I have a chance of keeping her as a friend and partner."

"Elliot your wrong. Please listen…."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK" He shouted "I need you to tell Liv to go back to New York, tell her I'm sorry and I will talk to her once I sort myself out. I can't do this Doc, I can't deal with Liv on top of everything, please just tell her to go. I know she will be mad and hate me, but she is only going to hate me sooner or later when I fuck up." He sobbed tears running down his face as he walked away.

Haung dropped his head to the ground "Fuck" he said to himself. It hurt to see Elliot breakdown like that in front of him, he was never a one to show too much emotion. Huang turned and followed Elliot back to the lodge. It didn't matter how much Elliot begged him to send Olivia away he wasn't going to do it. Whether Elliot knew it or not he needed her here with him because everything that had happened in the last few months to fuck up his life all had one thing in common, Olivia and the love he felt for her.

"Elliot can I come in" he asked knocking on Elliot's door and trying the handle, it was locked "at least answer me so I know you're ok"

"I'm fine just leave me alone"

Haung returned to the kitchen area and sat at the table to wait for Olivia to return from town.

"Hi, where's Elliot at?" she asked as she put 4 huge bags down on the counter.

"He is in his room, Olivia can we talk please"

"Err sure" she said sitting opposite him. "What's happened" she asked sensing it wasn't good.

"Elliot lost it a while ago, he's ok but he's in his room and won't come out"

"What happened he was fine when I left?"

"He started going over and over in his head what happened between the two of you and convinced himself it wasn't going to work. Because of what's happened lately he thinks he is no good for you and he is only going to hurt you if you have a relationship. He asked me to ask you to leave, to go back to New York"

Olivia sat shaking her head "No…He can't do this" she said "he can't say this isn't going to work before it even started, the selfish son of a bitch. He isn't the only one involved here I'm scared of what might happen but I know what I'm getting into, I know him and if he thinks I'm just gonna walk away and act as though nothing happened then he's wrong"

She got up from the table and stormed down the corridor towards his room "DO YOU HEAR ME STABLER YOU WONG " she shouted banging on the door "IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE I RAN ONCE BEFORE AND NEARLY LOST YOU TO DANI, YOU CANT FORCE ME TO LEAVE. I KNOW HOW FUCKED UP YOU ARE IVE KNOWN FOR 12 YEARS BUT I STILL FELL IN LOVE WITH. SO DON'T YOU DO THIS TO US DON'T YOU GIVE UP BEFORE ITS EVEN STARTED YOU SELFISH PRICK" She kicked the door once more before storming into her room slamming the door behind her. She fell onto her bed and curled up as small as she could and cried herself to sleep.

Elliot sat on the floor against the wall listening to her scream at him and kick and hit the door. He felt like he couldn't breathe his chest was tight as he cried. He heard her storm away and slam her room door making him jump. He stayed in that position for the rest of the day till the sun went down.

Olivia woke up after a few hours and came out her room, the lodge was quiet. She picked up a not on the table it read "I'm in my room if you need to talk, George" she guessed the note was for both her and Elliot.

She sat at the table and picked up the pen and note pad and began writing. When she finished she pushed the note under Elliot's door and knocked, before walking back to the kitchen and picking up the shopping she brought in earlier and headed out the door.

Elliot heard the knock and looked at the door seeing the piece of paper that had been shoved under, he crawled over and picked up the not before sliding back against the wall to read it.

_Hey you_

_I know your scared and angry at the moment but I cant just give up on us and walk away. I gave up and walked away 4 years ago instead of staying and fighting and because of that I nearly lost you to Dani. I then lost you back to Kathy because I couldn't just tell you how I felt. I cant lose you again my heart cant be broken over and over. I know you love me I seen it in your eyes, and I have never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you. Meet me down by the jetty by 10pm,so we can talk, if after we talk you still feel the same then I will leave first thing in the morning. If you don't meet me to talk then I will get in the car and leave tonight and drive back to the city, and we will forget anything ever happened. I will put in a transfer to another unit straight away. As much as it would break my heart I will do this for you because it's what you want._

_I love you El and I always will no matter what you decide_

_Liv_

_Xxx_

Elliot read the note another 3 times then looked at his watch it was 9.55pm. He dropped his head between his legs and cried.

Olivia sat on the blanket the only light coming from the four candles she had lit around the Jetty and looked at her watch 9.57pm. She fought back the tears forming in her eyes as she prayed he would turn up, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him so soon after admitting their feelings to each other. She understood he was scared, she was, but they could handle anything that came their way if they were together. She looked back down at her watch 10.02pm. She let the tears fall that she had been holding back, as she picked up the car keys from the blanket beside her.

"Fuck you Stabler" she cried as she turned and headed for the car, her heart broken yet again.

**I'm sorry please don't hate me I cant have it run to smoothly now can I .**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Olivia walked up the grassy hill towards the car the path in front of her a blur through the tears. She opened the door and climbed in and cried resting her head on the steering wheel, trying to calm herself down so she could drive without killing herself. Slowly she pulled herself together enough to start the engine, she wiped her eyes and put the car in reverse and slowly pulled away from the lodge.

"LIV STOP!" shouted Elliot banging on the side window.

Olivia glared at him her pain turning to anger.

"Your too late Elliot" she said as she put the car into drive and started to pull forward. Elliot jumped in front of the car.

"Liv turn the engine off now"

"Fuck you!" she screamed at him "You had your chance you blew it now get out the fucking way" she edged the car forward towards him making him jump back.

"Stop being stupid and get out the car before someone gets hurt"

Olivia jumped forward again making Elliot jump out the way, he ran to the side window.

"Please Liv stay" he begged her.

"You had your chance El and you blew it"

Elliot pulled his gun out of his hoody pocket.

"Get out the car Olivia" he growled at her.

She looked at the gun and smirked "What you gonna do Stabler shoot me"

"Don't tempt me" he replied before aiming his gun at the front tyre and shooting a hole in it, then turning and shooting a hole in the rear. Olivia jumped as the two shots rang out.

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" she screamed jumping out the car and looking at the front tyre "WHAT THE HELL YOU DONE"

"Stopping you from running away again like you always do when things get tough"

"What! Me running. You're the one looking for the escape hatch, cause things are hard" she said pushing his chest with both hands making him step back. "I said 10pm, or I was gone" she pushed him again "You didn't show so I'm going" She pushed him again making him lose his footing slightly.

"Stop fucking pushing me" he warned her.

"Or what El, what you gonna do about it?" she asked him. Elliot looked at her unable to say anything, he just stared. "Yeah that's what I thought….nothing"

"What the hell were those gun shots" asked Haung running down the steps in just pyjama bottoms.

"It's fine just Elliot Being his normal stupid, selfish bastard again" she said pointing at the tyres.

Haung looked at the tyres then back to Olivia and Elliot.

"Me selfish, that's a joke coming from the woman who disappears for 3 months just cause things got a bit tough"

"A bit tough you wanted me to take a shot that could of killed you leaving your kids without a father and you have the nerve to call me selfish"

"3 months liv no phone call nothing you could have been dead for all I knew"

"Yeah I could tell you were worried and missed me by the way you stuck your tongue down Dani Becks throat in the car park"

Elliot stood shocked by what she said "You….you seen that"

"Yeah I seen it, I came to the bar to tell you I was back and explain where I had been I arrived in time to catch the side show"

"Liv I'm sorry I….."

"Save it Elliot I don't want to hear, you want to jump into bed with first blond that bats her eyelashes at you then go ahead. I mean I'm used to losing out to the blonds in your life"

Elliot felt the anger building up again "what the fuck does that mean"

"Oh I don't know Elliot how about Dani leaves and the next thing we know you have Kathy pregnant again"

"Two fucking women Liv, Two in our full 12 years as partners do you really want me to go through all the men you have fucked in that time cause it might take a while"

Olivia threw her arm back and punched him on the side of the face "Fuck you, you bastard" she said storming off down the hill towards the jetty.

"Elliot" said Haung gently behind him.

"Back off Doc" he warned going after Olivia, already regretting what he had said.

Elliot followed Olivia back to the jetty and hung back slightly not wanting to feel her fist again.

"Liv I'm sorry"

"Forget it Elliot, just go, were finished. I can't do this anymore; I will request a transfer in the morning"

"Liv….."

"I can't do it anymore El. I can't keep playing second place to Kathy, knowing if she wanted you back you would go. Do you know why I slept with so many men without having a relationship with them?"

"No" he answered quietly not sure if he really wanted to.

Olivia turned and faced him.

"It was to try and replace you; I would let them take me home so for one night I could try and forget about you being at home making love to your wife, wishing it was me, I hate myself for thinking that way and for how I acted"

Elliot moved closer to her "Every time you went on a date I died inside, hating the man you were with cause it wasn't me, and I couldn't tell you how I felt cause I was scared to. I slept with Kathy that night and she got pregnant. I regretted it straight away; I hated myself for being so weak and not just saying no and leaving"

Olivia looked at him seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"And Dani, why her after such a short time as partners"

"Cause I wanted her to be you. I was mad at you for leaving and I just thought fuck it" he moved closer towards her.

"Please don't leave me again" he begged "I'm an idiot, but I'm lost without you, I need you more than I have needed anyone I'm begging you Liv, let me show you how much I love you"

Olivia looked at him trying her best to hate him, but how could she, she had loved and still did love him so much, and she took hold of his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"You're a prick" she said smiling.

"Yeah I know" he sniffed "I keep getting told that by a few people"

"Come on" she said leading him on to the jetty. Elliot looked at the blankets, cushions and candles.

"It was going to be our first date, until you freaked out on me" Elliot just stood not saying a word, as Olivia sat down on the blanket and crossed her legs looking up at him. "So are you staying or going?" she asked.

Elliot looked at her god she was beautiful, what made him even doubt his relationship with her.

"I want to stay" he smiled down at her before sitting down crossed legged and facing her. Olivia smiled at him making his heart melt. "I'm really sorry for what I said"

"I'm really sorry for punching you" she laughed.

He laughed as well taking hold of her hands.

"Liv…..can I kiss you please"

"I thought you would never ask" she said leaning forward as he did till their lips met. He felt her soft lips on his and moaned as he tasted them, he moved forward more pressing harder against her as his tongue found hers. Slowly he pushed her back till she was lying down and he hovered above her their bodies just touching.

"I love you Benson "he whispered softly before gently kissing her lips again.

"I love you to Stabler" she smiled at him. He pushed up and blew the candles out before lying down and pulling her into his arms pulling a blanket over them. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat as his fingers brushed softly through her hair. Elliot looked up at the clear sky and watched the stars as he pulled her in tight to him almost crushing her.

"Liv" he whispered after lying there for about 20 minutes in silence.

"Hmmm" she said sleepily.

"Don't ever leave me, no matter how much of an idiot I am"

"I want El I promise" she said kissing his neck softly before falling asleep in his arms.

**I promise things will heat up in the next chapter. i just figured a good argument would be best first lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time for some happy and fun Chapters I think for a while.**

Chapter 13

Elliot opened his eyes and gazed straight up into Olivia's face.

"Morning "he yawned stretching smiling up at her. "How long you been awake?"

"Not long" she replied sitting up and looking out over the lake. Elliot pushed himself up and sat next to her sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, Liv" he told her again, gently rubbing her back. "And for what I said last night"

"I know I'm sorry as well" she said resting her head on his shoulder, "We never seem to do anything the easy way do we".

"What fun would that be, Haung would get bored" he laughed.

Olivia turned to face taking hold of his hands and looked him in the eyes. "El …you know I love you, right" Elliot nodded. "And I can think of nothing better than to sit here all morning with you…"

Elliot pulled away and stood. "It's okay Liv I understand" he said looking down at her seeing a shocked hurt look on her face. He put out his hand to her to help her up. "You need fed don't you" he laughed. Olivia took his hand smiling as he pulled her up.

"How did you know?"

"12 years together Liv, you've always been a grumpy bitch until you had coffee and something to eat, plus I kinda heard your stomach growl" he told her as they walked up to the lodge hand in hand.

Haung was still in bed when they went into the kitchen and began making breakfast together. Olivia looked over at Elliot as he made scrambled eggs and smiled as she watched him. The last few days had been hard but it was worth it as she stood watching him.

"What you smirking at Benson"

"Nothing" she said walking over and putting her arms around his waist sliding them under his sweatshirt and trailing her fingers over his firm abs. "Jesus El how much do you work out" she asked him.

"Well since Eli was born me and Kathy never had much sex,and as I didn't have the balls to tell you how I felt I had to get rid of my frustration in other ways, so I worked out…..a lot…..sometimes twice a day" he laughed.

"That's a lot of frustration" she whispered to him sliding her hands under the waist band of his sweatpants and tracing a finger along to top of his boxers, before moving her hand down over his already growing erection. She ran her nails gently over the bulge and sighed as she felt how big he already was. Elliot gasped trying to keep his concentration on the eggs.

"Jesus Liv" he moaned.

"Hmmmmm" she said as she took hold of him over the top of boxers and began to gently massage him.

"Fuck" he said as he stopped stirring the eggs. "Olivia"

"Yeah" she whispered moving her hand to the waist band of his boxers and sliding it inside, slowly moving her hand own "you frustrated now?" she asked as she stopped moving her hand.

"God yes" he gasped. Liv moved her hand further down lightly brushing against him, and felt him shiver against her.

"Hmmmm is that bacon and eggs I can smell" said a voice from behind them. Olivia jumped pulling her hand away.

"you sonofabitch" sighed El which made olivia laugh.

"No going for any work outs El" she said quietly "hold on to that frustration till later" she ordered him as she turned and walked over to Haung.

"it's the least we could do after last night" she smiled.

"its fine Olivia after all it's why we are here, however we will have to call someone out to repair the tyres as we only have one spare."

"DAMN IT!" shouted Elliot, Olivia turned round in time to see him try and pick up half the eggs he had dropped out the pan.

"You okay there El?" she asked grinning

"Yeah fine" he snapped.

"I can give you a hand if you need it" she smirked as he turned to look at her. He tried to be pissed off but couldn't help smiling when he looked at her.

"I'm fine thanks"

Haung watched the exchange with amusement, things were beginning to look up, he thought.

"So what we all doing today?" asked Olivia after breakfast.

"Well I'm going for walk I need some time alone away from the lodge"

"and us two Doc?" asked Elliot "I could quite understand that we aint been the best two people to be around"

"Oh I don't know you give me plenty of material to use" he said smiling as he stood up "I will see you both later I thought we could have a BBQ tonight after I get back"

"Yeah sounds good Doc" said El. "but let me sort it it's the least I can do after everything you have done for me the last few days"

"Sounds good to me, we should have everything we need in the fridge and freezer, I will see you guys later" he said as he picked up his pack and walked out the front door.

"God its hot "said Elliot flopping back down on the grass in just a pair of shorts sweat dripping down his chest and back.

"I know it's great to just sit and relax in the heat for a change" said Olivia from the sun lounger. Elliot looked at her and felt himself twinge as he watched her lying there in a small black bikini that just covered her, beads of sweat dripping between her breasts. Elliot licked his lips and sighed.

"You like what you see Stabler?"

"Oh yeah" he said his voice deep and low.

Olivia stood up and walked to Elliot pulling him up towards her their bodies touching slightly.

"You feeling a bit hot El"

"yeah" he gulped his eyes dropping to her breasts watching a bead of sweat fall down between the valley they made. He imagined using his tongue to lick the sweat off her.

"Well maybe we should do something about it" she sighed as she ran her finger nails down his chest.

"You have something in mind"

"Oh yeah" she whispered into his ear. "I know just the thing"

Olivia turned away and started to run towards the jetty, Elliot stood rooted to the spot unable to take his eyes off her.

"Liv what the hell!" he called after her. Christ he thought she was going to be the death of him if she kept turning him on like this and then stopping. He watched as she got down to the jetty and ran to the end jumping off and bombing into the water, disappearing underneath. She resurfaced and waved at him.

"Come on El!"

"What the hell" he said to himself running down towards the water he launched himself off the jetty diving over Olivia's head, the cold water took his breath away as he hit it before he made his way to the surface, and his way back to Olivia.

"feels great doesn't it"

He nodded as he swam over to her "sure does" he smiled, as he treaded water next to her. "come on" he said nodding his head towards a small raft about 100 yards away "I'll race you" he grinned.

"Ok" said Olivia " you ready" Elliot nodded "go " she said as she dunked Elliot under the water before she swam for the raft to get a head start. Elliot came back up before taking off after her gaining on her all the time. They reached the raft about the same time both gasping for breath as the held onto the side of it. They looked at each other neither talking Elliot moved in and pressed his lips against hers his tongue pushed his way into her mouth searching for hers as he kissed her hard.

"come on" he said breaking apart and leading her round the raft to the rope steps he climbed out and knelt down before helping Olivia up onto the raft with him. As soon as she was on the raft he pulled her towards him locking lips again his fingers running through her wet hair. He gently lay her back on the raft never breaking the kiss. He pushed her hair back away from eyes and let his fingers run down her face and over her neck as he deepened the kiss, she moaned into his mouth as she felt his fingers brush lightly over her neck and down to her shoulders, cupping her breast in his hand feeling her hard nipple through the thin material. He moved his mouth down her neck placing light kisses down to the valley between her breasts. He ran his tongue down between her breasts making her moan. He pulled the flimsy strap down over one shoulder then the other before pulling the material down over her full but firm breasts releasing them. He moved his mouth back to hers kissing her hard as he felt her nails scrape down his back, he felt his cock start stiffen as he cupped her breast and felt her nipple press against the palm of his hand. He made a trail of kisses from her mouth to breast before taking her nipple and sucking it gently flicking his tongue over it. He heard her moan as she move her hand to the back of his head running her fingers through his short hair as he sucked and gently bit her hard nipple whilst his finger and thumb played and massaged the other one making her moan even more.

"you like that?" he asked removing his mouth.

"God yes El" she gasped "I need you" she begged him.

"How much" he asked flicking his tongue over the other nipple.

"So much, I need you now"

"It's frustrating isn't it" he said smirking "wanting something and being made to wait"

"what do you mean" she moaned, as she felt his mouth move away and felt the raft wobble before she heard a splash in the water. She sat up and glared into the water at El.

"Welcome to my world, Liv" he shouted to her with a big cocky grin on his face "two can play at that game" he laughed splashing her.

"You Prick El" she yelled pulling the straps back up over her shoulders "You will pay for that" she threatened him, before jumping up and diving in after him. He turned quickly and swam for the shore as she chased him. He climbed out and stood on the jetty as he swam up to him, and climbed out.

He stood grinning at her as she came towards her. "Still friends?" he asked smiling. Moving towards her pulling her into a hug. "Believe me Liv it was hard for me to stop"

"so why did you?" she asked pouting.

"Cause when I make love to you for the first time I want it to be special, I've not waited 12 years for out first time to be a quick fuck on a raft, I want to take my time with you and explore you slowly"

"Sounds good" she said kissing his neck. "your still going to pay though" she laughed.

"Come on" he said "let's get back and get the food ready Doc should be back soon and we need to sort the BBQ "

**Things are starting to heat up I wanted to play with you all instead of just launching in to the raunchy bit hope you don't mind, be patient they will finally give in and relief the frustration. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I don't think I could eat anything else" sighed Haung falling back into the chair.

Olivia smiled at him "I know what you mean" Elliot walked over with a beer for each of them. Haung looked at him as he handed him one.

"Relax Doc it's just a beer and I'm only having the one" he told him as he sat on the floor in front of Olivia. Haung nodded.

"When did you start drinking heavily Elliot?" he asked him.

Elliot glared at him, wanting to ignore the question but knew Haung wouldn't let it go.

"The same night I killed Jenna"

"Elliot you didn't kill Jenna" said Olivia placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I did Liv she was 14 years old and I took that shot knowing it would kill her"

"From the reports I read Elliot you made the right choice you were cleared of any wrong doing" said Haung.

Elliot jumped to his feet "Well the report is wrong, I could of shot her in the leg or arm but I didn't I aimed for her chest, I aimed a kill shot" he said his voice rising as he became angry.

"And why did you do that Elliot?" Elliot glared at him his eyes narrowing.

"What!"

"Why did you take that aim?"

"She was out of control, she was firing at everyone I couldn't let her…I couldn't let her kill you" he said looking at Olivia. "I couldn't let her hurt you, she had to be stopped, I stopped her" he ran his hand over his head before downing the bottle of beer in one go. He walked over to the fridge and took another bottle out opening it.

"El" said Olivia, he looked at her hearing the concern or pity in her voice "Is it a good idea to have another drink" she asked him.

He shot her a look his eyes close together "its cause of you I started drinking in the first place"

"How the hell do you figure that out" she asked standing up.

"You weren't there for me!" he shouted. "I killed a kid to save you and you weren't there for me" Olivia went to say something but Huang held his hand up and shook his head, Olivia backed off and sat down, she knew she had to let the Doc do his job no matter how hard it was for her to hear this.

"Why wasn't she there for you Elliot?"

"Cause she was too busy screwing someone else, 8 hours after I shot Jenna she was with someone else."

Olivia looked at him shocked then back at Haung shaking her head.

"How do you know this Elliot?"

"I left the station and went to a bar, I needed a drink. Olivia had gone to the hospital. I tried to call her but the call went straight to answer phone so I decided to go over. I looked up as I crossed her street and seen her through the window, some prick had his arms around her, holding her" he drank the rest of the beer before throwing the bottle across the room smashing it off the wall.

"So what did you do then?"

"I went back to my place and got wasted till I passed out" he lent back against the wall. "I drank most nights after that to block out the visions in my head". Haung stood up and walked closed to Elliot leaning on the bench opposite him.

"Elliot….was this the night you thought about killing yourself"

Elliot raised his head slightly and looked at him shaking his head.

"No…..it was the day I was cleared of the shooting, the day I hit you" he said looking over at Olivia.

"What happened?"

Olivia stood up she wanted to be anywhere but where she was right now, she didn't know if she could handle what he was about to say.

"I felt like I had lost everything. My kids hated me, I had just hit Liv, Fin had looked like he could kill me, I had nothing. I went home and got my old revolver as I had left mine in my locker at the station. I then went and checked into a hotel. I sat on the bed for hours drinking, just thinking about how I made everyone's life hell. I just figured everyone would be better without me, sure the kids would be upset but they would get over it. I put a round in the chamber and took the safety off and….put the gun in my mouth" Elliot slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

Olivia felt the tears falling as she sat and listened to him talk.

"So what stopped you from pulling the trigger?" asked Haung.

"What?"

"Why didn't you pull the trigger, what changed your mind"

Elliot looked up at him. "I didn't"

Olivia snapped her head round to look at him.

"I pulled the trigger, I pulled the trigger over and over but nothing happened" he sobbed. "I wanted to die and I couldn't even do that right" Olivia looked at Haung, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was scared, angry and upset with him, as she watched him sitting on the floor. She stood up and walked over standing in front of him.

"Is he finished" she asked Haung. The Doc nodded at her.

"Yeah I think that's enough for tonight" he told her.

"El" she said reaching down for his hand and taking hold of it "Come on" she told pulling him up to his feet. He didn't say anything as she walked down the corridor and into her room holding his hand. She closed the door behind and left loose of his hand and walked over to turn on the bedside lamp, before walking back to him.

"Liv I'm …."

"Sshhhh" she said placing a finger to his lips "I don't want to talk anymore"

She reached forward and pulled the bottom of his t-shirt and started to lift it over his head, he raised his arms as she pulled it off, and threw it to the side. She reached up and put a hand behind his head pulling him down towards her and kissed him softly her tongue finding his before she pulled her mouth away. She placed gently kisses down his neck and over his chest as she moved down his body to the waist line of his sweatpants. Slowly she took hold of the waist band and pulled both his sweat pants and boxers down to the floor and he stepped out of them. She scraped her nails up the outside of his thighs as she stood back up letting his already erect cock rub against her causing him to gasp, as she kissed her way back up to his mouth. She pushed him back slightly until the back of his legs caught the bed and he fell back sitting down.

Without taking her eyes off him she unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off throwing it to the floor, Elliot sat on the bed watching her unable to breath properly as he watched her undressing. She undone her button and zip on her trousers and let the fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Elliot's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out as she reached behind her back and undone the black lace bra and pulled it down over her shoulders releasing her perfect full breasts, before pulling down the matching panties.

Elliot just stared at her he couldn't believe she was stood in front of him totally naked, Christ she was beautiful, her body was perfect more than perfect; he swallowed hard as he took in every inch of feeling his cock start to twitch.

Olivia walked towards him and climbed on the bed without a word and lay on her side facing him. Elliot moved back and lay down beside her, their body's inches apart. Elliot looked into her deep brown eyes. Trying to think of something to say, but no words would leave his mouth. He lifted a hand and brushed some strands of hair that had fell over her face behind her ear. He moved his fingers down her neck and over her shoulder tracing a line down her side to her hip where he stopped, before running his hand back up her soft flat stomach and up between her breasts sending a shiver through Olivia's body as he brushed over the top of her nipples causing goose pimples over her body. He lent forward and brushed his lips over hers barely letting them touch, as he let his hand roam over her soft skin. Olivia copied his motions as her fingers lightly stoked his chest and back as they kissed softly and slowly.

"El" she said her voice husky and low" I need you inside me, now" Elliot pulled away slightly to look at her, he seen the need in her eyes and he nodded, rolling her on her back and climbing on top pushing himself off her body as he moved between her legs. The tip of his cock touching her hot wet opening.

"Liv I don't want to hurt you" he said afraid that without the foreplay she wasn't ready.

"I don't care El I want you now, I need you" she said tears forming in her eyes. Elliot reached down and gently guided himself into her; she gasped as he spread her opening and entered her slightly.

"Are you ok" he asked her. She nodded.

"Don't stop" she told him.

He pushed in slowly god she was so tight and hot her inner walls gripping him tight. When he was almost all the way in he stopped to let her adjust to him, he slowly pulled back before pushing in again hearing her moan, he continued to pump in and out of her slowly, she felt so good, he could feel her walls gripping him every time he pushed in. He looked down at her, her breasts moving every time he pushed into, her nails scratched down his back and she grabbed him pulling him towards her as she pushed her hips forward to meet his thrusts.

"Faster El" she begged "I need more of you. He thrust harder and faster he could feel her hot juices inside her covering his cock as he slid in and out faster and faster. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist using then to push him further into her.

"Christ Elliot I'm so close" she gasped. "Don't stop Baby"

Elliot looked down at her watching her face as he quickened his pace as he pushed in as far as he could pounding her hard.

"Come on Liv" he panted "Cum for me, fuck" he said felling her tight around him as her climax started; he knew he was close as well. He dropped his head as he fucked her as hard and fast as he could.

He felt Olivia's hands on his face lifting his head "Look at me El" she said between the gasps "look me in the eyes, I want to see you when you come " she gasped as she felt her orgasm building keeping her hands either side of face never breaking eye contact with him. Elliot knew she close he felt her gripping him tighter, her body began to convulse "God El cum inside me baby, I want you to come inside me", he couldn't hold back any longer as he thrust again his hot seed exploding inside her. She squeezed him tight as he came hard never breaking eye contact with her. As they both started to relax Olivia pulled his head down to her and kissed away his tears that had begun to fall.

"Hey" she said smiling at him "Why the tears"

"Shhhh…..Don't El, don't say anything" She said as he lay on top of her and she held him tight "I can't think about that"

They lay holding each other neither wanting to part, finally Elliot withdrew from her carefully and moved to her side, pulling her back towards him holding her tight as they fell asleep.

**Hope you all enjoyed that I couldn't wait any longer to finally get them into bed a bit more fun next time I think.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elliot had been lying awake for almost an hour watching her sleep. He had thought about waking her but decided against as she looked so peaceful and she hadn't had much rest the last few nights thanks to him. He slowly and gently untangled himself from her and slipped out the bed pulling on a pair of shorts before quietly leaving the room.

As he entered the living area he seen Haung stretching at the bench waiting for the kettle to boil, he turned his head when he heard Elliot enter the room.

"Coffee?" he asked him.

"Err yeah thanks" Elliot replied sitting on a stool by the bench.

They were silent until Haung sat opposite Elliot and handed him his coffee. Elliot took it and rested it on the bench between his hands looking into the cup. A few minutes passed until Elliot spoke.

"It was the firing pin" he said looking at Haung. "If I had taken my service revolver home that night I would be dead". Haung didn't say anything he just looked at him. "My kids wouldn't have a father. Liv she would be…..how could I have been so selfish, all I ever do is think about myself. Liv was right I am a selfish prick" He picked his cup up and took a drink. "I'm pathetic".

"You forgot stubborn, moody, hot-headed…."

"Yeah ok Doc I get the message" he snapped.

"Elliot your problem is your always the one people come to if they need help".

"That's my job"

"But who do you go to when you need help, who do you talk to"

"I….well"

"You don't, you keep it all to yourself, you bottle it all up, hoping it will just go away but it won't. You were unhappy in your marriage but you told no one, you were in love with Olivia, you kept it from her, pushing her away. If you had a hard day at work or a bad case you kept it inside. All because you can't or won't show your feelings."

Elliot looked at him "I know and it nearly cost me so much"

"The last few days you have opened up to me more than you have in the 12 years I have known you. That tells me you have finally accepted you need help and want help…."

"It scared me Doc, seeing what I was becoming, my anger and rage, I knew it was out of control I just wouldn't admit it. Even after I hit Liv and scared my kids in my head it was everyone else to blame, I felt as though they were all against me"

"So what made you realised you needed help?"

"When I had the woman that I love more than anything by the throat against a door, and she was begging me to hurt her because she thought it was her fault for not being there for me. Knowing I could just flip like that and do that to her scared me, I hated myself and I knew as much as I hated to admit it I wasn't strong enough to do it alone…..How could I have hurt her like that" he cried the tears streaming down his face.

Haung reached over and put a hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"What if I can't control myself and I hurt her, I couldn't forgive myself, she has been through enough without me fucking up her life, she deserves someone better."

"So what you going to do? Push her away again like you have tried before. It never worked then. The both of you are incapable of coping alone, you need each other. What is it that scares you so much?"

"I've never had feelings like this. Never in my whole time with Kathy did I feel for her like I do for Liv. Kathy has given me 5 great kids and I love her for that…..but Liv she is different. She stands up to me and never takes any of my bullshit, she never backs down. It's like she knows what I'm thinking before I do you know. We will be in an interview and we just play off each other without even discussing it."

Haung watched Elliot's face light up as he talked about his partner.

"God I am completely in love with her, she walks into a room and my pulse rises, I can't breathe. I need her all the time….. I can't survive without her and that's what scares me. Look what happened when I thought she hated me just for a few weeks. I've always talked myself into loving her from a distance that way I don't have to worry about what will happen when I fuck up and lose her." Elliot looked over at Huang, begging for him to tell him what he should do. Elliot walked back and sat back down at the bench and sighed.

"I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Try your best not to fuck up I guess" said Olivia's voice from behind him. He turned his head round to face her. "and when you do fuck up we will argue and fight, then I will kick your ass" she said walking up to him, and putting her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss." And after I kick your ass" another kiss, " I will inform you what a prick you have been", she says kissing him again her lips hardly leaving hers as she talks." Then you can make it up to me".

"And what if I have another melt down? "He asked kissing her back moving his arms around her waist.

"Then I will be there for you again like I am now" she murmured kissing his neck. "I will always be there for you from now on the same as you will for me, I'm not going anywhere El no matter how much and how hard you push me" she told him looking in his eyes. "Baby we have seen each other at our worst times and we are still here fighting for each other. "

Elliot cupped her face and kissed her his tongue delving into mouth to find hers as he picked her up and sat her on the bench, her legs wrapping round her waist, her arms around his neck as the kiss became more intense.

"Erm…..I think I will go…..My work here seems done for now" Haung said edging his way out the room and back to his bedroom.

"Jesus Baby I love you so much" Elliot told her as he ran his hands under her T-shirt "I need you" he said as he pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it on the floor. His hands ran back up her side to her firm breasts and he massaged them gently rubbing her nipples between his finger and thumbs causing her to moan. He grabbed the waist line of her shorts and began to pull them down Olivia rising slightly so he could get them fully off.

He broke away from her mouth and kissed her down her neck line to her breasts and took her hard nipple in mouth flicking his tongue over it before moving over to her other nipple. He carried on his journey down he flat stomach. He stopped kissing and pushed her legs apart, his head level with her smooth shaven pussy. He moved his hand towards it gently running two fingers down the full length of her slit; Olivia flinched and groaned at his touch. He moved his head forward and covered with his mouth his tongue flicking over her clit, before sucking it into his mouth moaning at her sweet taste. He licked downwards and slid his tongue into her wet opening tasting her juices. He moved his tongue in and out as far as he feeling her move towards his mouth wanting more.

"Fuck babes that feels so good" she gasped grabbing the back of his head and pushing him to her. He moved his mouth and slipped two fingers into her standing back up and crashing his lips against hers. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips"I'm close baby dont stop" she begged as his fingers moved faster into her a third finger joining the other two. She pushed her hips towards his hand as she kissed him hard feeling her orgasm building deep down. Elliot used his thumb to rub her nub causing her to buck hard against him.

"Come on baby" he said as he watched her arch her back, her head dropping back. He could feel her inner muscles start to tighten around his fingers.

"That's it Liv let it go I can feel you want to" he could feel her hot juices running down his fingers "Oh god baby come for me". He put his hand behind her neck and lifted her head so he could watch her.

"Oh god El, that's it….oh god baby…..I'm…..FUCK!" she screamed as her muscles gripped his hand her body began to shake as the orgasm ripped through her body, her juices flowing covering Elliot's hand as Elliot watched her till her body began to relax. He slowly removed his hand which was covered by Olivia's juices.

"Fuck Liv I think I came just watching you, that was fucking hot" he smiled feeling a damp patch in his shorts.

"Christ El" Liv gasped her voice still shaky. "I've never came like that before, what the fuck do you do to me"

Elliot smiled as he held her tight "Baby I've played that scene out over and over in my head for years now"

"Stabler" she mumbled into his neck as he held her.

"Yeah Benson"

"Fuck me….Now"

"Is that an order Detective?"

"Damn Right it is" she growled pushing his shorts down over his hips "I want you inside me I want you to cum inside me"

As his shorts hit the floor he pulled Olivia forward and guided himself into her hard and fast he couldn't wait.

"God yes El just do it don't be gentle" she begged

"Ok Baby "he gasped as he pushed into her completely before withdrawing and pushing in again harder and faster.

"Jesus liv you so wet and tight, you feel so good"

"Shut El. I need you to cum"

Elliot didn't hold back as he fucked her hard against the bench. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her as she ground her hips towards him.

"That's is baby I can feel your close" she gasped as she felt him throbbing inside her "Let it go El"

Elliot pounded one more time into her before he exploded, his hot seed shot into her as she gripped him tight squeezing him over and over till he collapsed forward holding on to her.

"I think my legs are going to give out" he panted trying to hold himself up. He felt Olivia chuckling against him.

"You okay Baby"

"Yeah I think so….why did we wait so long to do this?" he asked her.

"I don't know but we aren't going to wait that long to do it again" she said. "Come on lets go to bed and get some sleep; I think we're going to need the rest" she laughed. "I've got plans for you"

"Anything for you Baby I'm all yours from now on, I'm not going anywhere"

Olivia nodded "Too right you're not, not after that performance" she said giving him one last kiss "Come on lets go to bed before you collapse" she smiled.

Elliot withdrew from her and helped her down off the bench picking up his shorts and Olivia's clothes. Before looking round.

"Shit" he said looking back at her "Where did the Doc go"

**I'm thinking it could be hot tub time in the next chapter and maybe they need to try out some more adventurous stuff. Could be time for the doc to disappear for the night.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They climbed into bed together Elliot pulled Olivia close to him her back up against his chest his arms wrapped tight around her his head nestled into the back of her neck.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"What for El?"

"Being here, getting me through this …..But mainly the sex" he smiled. "It's been pretty amazing up to now"

Olivia smiled taking hold of his hand and playing with his fingers, "I guess 12 years of foreplay and wishful thinking will do that". Her fingers began to play with Elliot's wedding band which he still hadn't removed. It hurt her to see it on his finger still. She knew the divorce hadn't gone through yet and they had only officially split 4 months ago, but it still hurt.

"Take it off Liv"

"What?"

"My wedding ring….take it off"

"Elliot.. I"

"You're the one I'm with now, not Kathy. I don't know why I kept it on for so long".

Olivia took hold of the ring and twisted it off his finger.

"Better "he whispered.

Olivia nodded as tears trickled down her cheeks. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed the pale line where the ring had been for almost 23 years. "Much better" she told him as she placed the ring on the bedside table.

"I love you Benson" he told her as sleep finally took over them.

Haung woke up just after 8 am. He lay for a while going over his plans for the day, he needed to go back to the city. If he was going to help Elliot that's where part of his problem lay. But to get back to the city he would need to get the car repaired.

He quietly crept out the room and headed to the living area praying they had gone to bed the last thing he needed to do was walk in on them. He picked up the phone when he was alone and called Cragen.

"Hi Don its George"

"How's it going up there is my lodge still in one piece?"

"Yeah its fine. Listen I need to come back to the city for a day or two to sort some stuff out, however before I can do that I need to get the SUV repaired it has two flat tyres"

"Two flats did you guy have an accident"

"Not exactly ….."

He went on to explain what happened and why he needed to come back to the city.

"So will you be able to organise that for me?" he asked the Captain.

"Yeah sure, it shouldn't be a problem"

"So besides what you have told me how are Elliot and Olivia do I need to stay worried?"

"No, No their fine….erm they are better fine" he said trying to find the right words.

"George are you telling me I need to tell Fin and Munch they can stop taking bets"

Haung laughed down the phone "Yeah that's what I'm saying". Don laughed.

"We all knew it was coming. In your opinion do you thinks it will affect their work?"

"No. If anything it will make them stronger together, Don I have never seen a connection before that is this strong, I don't think they could survive alone"

After finishing up the call Haung went to get ready and sort himself out for the journey back to the city he just prayed he could do some good once he got there.

Elliot woke up still holding Olivia and gently moved her hair so he could kiss her neck. He move his hand over her breast and began rubbing her nipple between his fingers causing her to moan and move against him. He moved the kisses down her neck and over her shoulders as he felt her nipple grow between her fingers, and his dick harden as she rubbed against him. He left loose of her as Olivia moved turning round to face him.

"Morning" she groaned at him, Elliot smiled at her, god she was gorgeous he thought as he lent in for a kiss slow at first then turning more passionate. Olivia pushed him over on his back and straddled him sitting on his thighs, and looked down at his already hard erect cock.

"Morning to you to" she smiled running her fingers gently over the tip causing him to gasp and smile a cocky grin up at her. She ran her hand down the full length of his shaft and softly began moving massaging it moving her hand up and down the full length as she gripped him. She moved down his legs and bent over licking the tip of his cock tasting the pre cum that was already there. She took him into her mouth and let her tongue circle him as she sucked while her hand carried on stroking him. She took more of him into her mouth moving her hand out the way. Her teeth lightly grazing him as she moved her mouth up and down his full length, moan as she did loving the taste and feel of him in her mouth.

Christ Elliot thought as he felt her teeth gently scrape up him. She keeps this up I won't last long. He lifted his head and looked at her running his fingers through her hair holding it back so he could watch her sucking him. She looked up to him making eye contact as she sucked him harder whilst moving a hand to massage his balls. She felt his dick begin to twitch and throb and new he wasn't going to take long. She removed her mouth and started using her hand again pumping him hard. Watching him all the time, feeling herself get wet between the legs.

"Come on baby, your so close I can feel it" she panted as she licked him again. "Come for me El I want to taste you."

"God Baby I'm so close….I'm gonna…." His hot seed spurted out of him as he watched her. She carried on pumping her hand as he came in her mouth the tip of his throbbing cock just inside as it spurted out hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck Liv" he gasped as she closed her mouth around him and swallowed as she took more and more of him moaning as she as his hot fluids ran down her throat as he pushed further into her mouth. She slowly released him swirling her tongue around his tip as she kissing it one more time as she knelt up between his legs. Elliot watched her as she slid two finger between her slit and began rubbing her clit as she squeezed her breast with her other hand. She pushed her fingers into her opening as she fucked herself with her fingers, she removed her fingers covered in her juices and rubbed her clit again. Elliot lay back on the bed watching her feeling himself get hard again as he watched her make herself come. Her body began to tremble as she felt the release building inside her. As it ripped through her body she flung herself forward and smashed her mouth against Elliots as her body shook and convulsed as she came moaning into his mouth.

"Christ Baby that was amazing" he sighed as he kissed her tasting himself on her.

"Yeah well I never got the chance last night to taste you and I have wanted to do that to you for so long" she smiled still trying to get her breath back resting her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You have huh. Anything else you have thought about doing to me or letting me watch"

"Maybe, but what about you have you had any"

"Hell yeah, every day were together".

"Well you never know we may be able to try some of them out"

"Liv if I tried some of these fantasies out we would be arrested" he chuckled.

Olivia sat up on the bed and turned to face him crossing her legs.

"What's wrong Liv?" he asked her, seeing a worried look on her face.

"What's going to happen when we leave here? This what we have here is amazing, I can't lose this".

"Liv why would things change?" he asked sitting up and taking hold of her hands. "Look at me Liv" he said lifting her chin up so they had eye contact. "Nothing is going to change, this, what we have isn't going anywhere. I know there maybe problems at work, but I don't see how they can split us up, Hell the resident shrink is the one who got us to admit our feelings" he said smiling. "Although there is one thing that will have to change"

"Yeah what's that?"

"Well at the moment we both live in one bedroom apartments we will need to find somewhere bigger to live"

"You want to move in with me"

"No I want us to move in together. If that's the kind of thing I can expect in the morning you aint sleeping anywhere but next to me" he laughed, getting a punch in the arm of her.

"Seriously though Liv. I need you now more than ever I can't do this on my own I need you by my side to give me the kick I need when I go off the rails or fuck up, I'm never going to leave you now I have you."

Olivia lent forward and wrapped her arms around his neck "That's all I needed to hear El". She said holding him tight. "Come on" she said leaving loose of him "I've just looked at the clock its after 1pm I think we need fed, otherwise you will never manage what I have planned for tonight"

"Well why don't you take a shower and I will start cooking something and then I will jump in after" Elliot said picking up his shorts and putting them on "don't be too long" he told her giving her a quick kiss before he left.

Haung was in the kitchen area when he went through.

"Afternoon" he said smiling at Elliot "Sleep well?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah…..finally" Elliot said a bit embarrassed "Erm about last night, sorry about …you know"

"It's fine Elliot it's nice to see all my work paying off "he smiled at him. "Anyway you will have the place to yourselves for a night, I need to head back to the city, the car has been fixed, I was about to write a note explaining where I had gone when you came out"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah just something I need to do I should be back tomorrow evening" Haung picked up a small bag and headed for the door.

"Hey Doc" Elliot called going after him. "Thank you, for what you done for me and Liv" he said holding out his hand for Haung.

"You're welcome Elliot, but you do know we still have things to talk about" he said shaking his hand.

"Yeah I know Doc and I will try"

Haung turned around and closed the door. Elliot heard the car start and drive away. Fuck food he thought as he ran back through the lodge to the bedroom, I think I need a shower and someone to wash my back.

**So why has Haung had to leave to go back to the city, and what fantasies will Elliot and Olivia play out in his absence. I'm going to try and update again tonight if I can, but don't be mad if I don't get it finished lol.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Olivia heard Elliot sigh again and looked over to him.

"What's wrong now?" she asked. He had been moaning most the afternoon at how hot it was.

"Shouldn't it be cooling off a bit now" he moaned. "How can you just lie there and bake yourself its boring"

"Go for another swim, if you're hot"

Elliot glared at her, "I don't need another swim, I've spent more time in the water than on land since we came out here" he snapped. His glare disappeared as he looked at her. No wonder he was hot and bothered all she was wearing was a skimpy Bikini that didn't leave much to your imagination; her skin glistened with the coconut oil and sweat. Elliot felt himself getting hard again.

"I'm sorry for snapping its just too hot,I'm gonna go in and have a shower, and find something we can have for supper" he said jumping up.

"I would make sure it's a cold one if I was you" Olivia said looking at the bulge in his shorts.

"You can help to calm down now if you want" he smiled at her.

Olivia shook her head "Nope you can wait; you've been like a horny teenager all afternoon El"

"Can you blame me,with you look so fucking hot" he sighed. "You gonna be long out here?"

"No I will give you a chance to shower then come on up".

Elliot had his extra cold shower and threw on a clean pair of shorts it was still too hot for anything else. He headed back to the kitchen to see what there was to eat as Olivia came in.

"Good timing the shower is all yours, not that it does much good" he said wiping at the sweat already appearing on his chest.

"Wish this place had air con" said Olivia.

"I will have a look Don might have some air fans hidden somewhere"

They were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello" Elliot answered.

"Hey Elliot its Alex, I know I was told by Haung and Cragen to not disturb you but I really need to speak to Olivia"

"It's no problem" he said turning to Olivia. "It's Alex for you" he told her handing the phone over.

"Hey Alex what's up?" she asked as Elliot started opening cupboards looking for food.

"Oh nothing really just dying to know what's going on with you and Elliot, now you're locked away in a remote lodge together in all this heat" she laughed.

Olivia laughed at her as she looked at Elliot watching her his eyes roaming up and down her body. She turned round and leaned over the bench resting on her elbows as she talked. Smiling to herself knowing the fact she still only had her bikini on would be driving him mad.

"Everything's going good, were working through things"

"I was really worried when Don told me how bad he was, he hadn't hurt you had he?"

"No Alex, I promise" she said trying to avoid letting Elliot know what they were talking about."Things are getting a lot better, Haung has been great so has the Captain letting us stay here"

Elliot watched her leaning over the low bench her back to him. The small strip of the bikini bottoms just covering her perfectly tanned and toned ass. He gulped as he felt himself getting hard again. Christ what was wrong with him, how did she have this effect on him he couldn't control himself around her. He thought of the times he had fantasied about fucking her over his desk, or in the interview room, which made him even harder. Her laugh brought him back and he heard her telling Alex how lovely the cabin was. He pushed his shorts down and stepped out of them and walked up behind her.

"So" Olivia said "How are the guys is Munch moaning about how hot it is yet?" She felt Elliot behind her and felt his hard shaft against her as he got close and gasped slightly.

Elliot smiled as he ran his hands over her oiled back and began to untie the straps of her bikini top as she talked on the phone.

"Munch always moans about the weather hot or cold" said Alex.

"Erm yeah … he does" Olivia said as Elliot hands reached round and he started to gently massage her breasts as he lent forward and placed gentle kisses over her back, pushing his groin against her ass.

"So stop avoiding the question anyway, you and sexy pants have you confessed your dying love for him yet"

Olivia moaned as he started to twist and flick her nipples and she felt his hard cock pushing against her.

"Liv you ok?" ask Alex

"Err Yeah sorry" said Olivia trying to control herself, she felt Elliot chuckle against her back. "Sorry, It's just hot here, what was the question again?"

"You and Elliot have you told him yet".

Elliot slid his hand away from her breast and pulled down her bottoms she stepped out of them and spread her legs slightly, never turning round.

"Yeah, it kind of didn't…" Elliot slipped two fingers into her already hot wet opening "happen the way…Fuck" she gasped as she felt his fingers enter her, "the way I thought it would"

"Olivia are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Elliot pushed his fingers in an out of her slowly finger fucking her, "Shit", she sighed pushing back slightly against his hand and biting her lip so she wouldn't moan again.

"Why what happened when you told him did he say it back" asked Alex knowing something was going on distracting her, and having a pretty good idea what that distraction was. She smiled wondering how long Olivia would be able to carry on the conversation as though nothing was happening.

"I sort of blurted it out" Elliot pulled his fingers out and pulled Olivia back slightly.

"What do you mean you blurted it out?"

Elliot took hold of his rock hard cock and ran it down the crack of her ass towards her hot wet pussy.

"I…. I…Shouted it…..Oh god…" she gasped as Elliot entered her pushing all the way in "I'm sorry Alex I need to …go" she groaned as Elliot started to grind his hips.

"Liv….Olivia are you ok?"

"Yeah I will call ….call you later" she said dropping the phone on the bench. As Elliot started to pound into her building up a steady rhythm "Christ El "she gasped. As he grabbed hold of her hips pulling her on to him "Fuck me El" she panted.

Alex listened stunned on the phone after Olivia had dropped the phone without actually hanging up. She quickly hung up and smiled. I guess everything is going ok she thought to herself. If not a little turned on herself when she realised what had been happening while she was talking to Olivia. She opened the draw next to her and took out the envelope. She might be needing the paper work inside it to help her friends when IAB tried to split them up, She had all the proof right here that they weren't breaking any rules.

Olivia held onto the bench as Elliot fucked her hard and fast from behind "Fuck, El Harder" she begged pushing on to him. Elliot pushed hard and deep inside "Christ Liv" he groaned as he felt his balls hit against her "I'm close Baby but I want you to cum with me ".

Olivia reached down between her legs with one hand and began rubbing her clit; she had never been fucked like this before she never felt comfortable with any man to let them take her from behind. She felt her herself start to tense up as the pressure began to build.

"I'm so close" she told him.

"Me to Baby" he groaned "Me to"

"Jesus come on Baby!"She screamed as her body shook. Her pussy walls clamped against his cock holding him tight as she came, it was the final push he needed as he came inside her. His hot come shooting deep as he kept pounding in to her until he couldn't anymore. He lent forward and rested his head on her back, still inside her and kissed the back of her neck.

"God I love you baby" he whispered.

"I know you do, I love you to, and now I think Alex knows as well" she smiled. Elliot pulled out slowly and turned her round wrapping his arms around her.

"I couldn't help it" he smirked "I just seen that ass and had to have you"

"I don't mind" she smiled back kissing him. "However if you ever do that when Don is on the phone I will kill you" she said pulled away from him. "I'm going for a shower now" she said walking away.

"You can sort out supper"

Elliot pulled his shorts on and sighed. As he headed over to the fridge and opened it there was a knock on the door.

As he opened it a young girl of about 18 smiled at him.

"Hey, you Elliot?"

"Yeah" he answered confused at how she knew him.

"Cool this is for you" she said handing him two bags. "Mr Cragen said I had to tell you to enjoy and he hopes he ordered the right stuff, it just needs heated up, oh and he said to say it's about time, it took you both long enough."

"Erm thanks" said Elliot still a little confused as she turned to leave. "Wait this is from Don?"

"Yeah he called earlier and asked me to sort this out for you, he figured food here could be getting low and he knew you didn't have a car"

"Oh right"

"Oh he also said to let you know Munch won the bet on you and Olivia, $500 altogether" as she ran towards the car.

Elliot closed the door and carried the bags to the kitchen table, looking inside he grinned. Cartons of Chinese food and two bottles of champagne. Along with a huge chocolate cake for desert. Looks like the night was only getting started.

**Will try and do another chapter as soon as I can. I also have plans for a follow up to OZ UNDERCOVER let me know if you would be interested in that. For anyone who hasn't read it please give it ago.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Elliot!" Olivia called "Where are you?"

Elliot came in the kitchen from out the back "Hey you feeling better after the shower"

"Yeah I'm fine. Did I hear you talking to someone at the door, and can I smell Chinese?" she asked sniffing the air.

"Nothing gets past you huh" he laughed. "Come on" he said taking her hand.

"Where we going?"

"A little surprise" he said leading her to the door, he moved behind her and covered her eyes.

"El what you doin" she laughed.

"Ssshhh just move forward" he whispered in her ear. As he lead her outside. "I figured it was time for our first proper date" he told her as he removed his hands from her eyes. She blinked as she opened her eyes and looked around her.

"Elliot "she said her voice low "It's beautiful" she told him as she looked around. A small table with a couple of candles on it and chairs stood alone in the garden area surrounded by more candles. The table was all set complete with a champagne cooler. Olivia felt tears swelling in her eyes as Elliot put his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulders.

"I wanted our first date to be special Liv" he said his voice low and sexy "I love you Baby". He said kissing her neck. "Come on" he said taking her hand and leading her to the table.

He pulled the chair out for her as she sat down. "I was going to get changed, but it's still too damn hot" he said.

"Oh you look fine to me" she smiled looking at his toned chest and perfectly defined abs.

"I will be right back" he said running back to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a tray full of Chinese cartons. Olivia laughed.

"Very classy Stabler" she laughed.

"I think so" he smiled sitting down opposite her. He picked up the bottle of champagne and popped the cork filling their glasses, and raising his to her.

"To you Liv. I don't know how I would of made it through this without you" he smiled at her.

"No El to us" she smiled clinking her glass to his. "Now let's eat im starving"

They opened all the cartons and started eating.

"How the hell did you do all this El" she asked through a mouthful of food.

"As much as I would like to take all the credit it came from Cragen"

"Cragen?"

""Yeah" he went onto tell her all about the delivery.

"Wow, I can't believe he done that, and I can't believe we helped make Munch $500 richer, Fin must be livid" she laughed. They spent the next hour eating and drinking.

"God that's it, I can't eat another bite" Olivia said slouching back in her chair.

"That was pretty good" Elliot said standing up and clearing the table taking all the empty cartons back to the kitchen. He grabbed the other bottle of champagne from the fridge. And before leaving he switched on the Jacuzzi and the small lights that surrounded it.

He walked back to Olivia and picked up the two empty glasses, "Come on" he said taking her hand and leading her over to the Jacuzzi. He set down the bottle and glasses and turned to Olivia, brushing her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"God you're so beautiful" he said. "And I can't believe we are finally together, I thought it was never going to happen"

"I know I felt like we were drifting apart, it was killing me" she said back at him looking him deep in the eyes seeing the love from Elliot that she felt for him. "I never thought you would leave Kathy so I just tried to ignore my feelings but it was too hard, I couldn't"

"I'm sorry I didn't leave her earlier and im sorry I went back to her after I got her pregnant, I was weak and scared"

"No El you're just a good person and a good dad"

"Yeah well the good dad thing is up for debate" he sighed.

"Hey El they will come round you just need to talk to them, their good kids and they love you and they know you love them"

Elliot felt a tear run down his cheek "I hope so". Olivia lent forward and kissed the tear away, before stepping back slightly. She lifted her t-shirt over her head revealing a light pink lace bra and smiled at Elliot.

"It's our first date El, let's try and get through it without any more tears or doubts" she said pulling down her shorts revealing a matching pair of panties. "now I think we should get into this hot tub and drink that bottle of champagne" she told him as she reached behind her back and undone her bra slipping it down over her arms and throwing it at Elliot. He caught it trying to catch his breath. He had seen her naked so many time over the last few days, but she still left him speechless each time. She was so perfect. She pulled her panties down and stepped out of them, and stood totally naked in front of him. Elliot just stood staring.

"How did I get so lucky" he asked himself his voice just above a whisper, as Olivia turned and climbed into the tub sinking slowly into the water and sitting back against the tub wall resting her arms over the edge, the water resting just below her breasts. Elliot let out a long breath as he stood watching her.

"You gonna stand there all night Stabler or join me". Elliot shook his head and pulled his shorts down grabbing the two glasses and bottle as he climbed in the tub and sat opposite her. He popped the cork and poured the drinks handing her a glass.

"Jesus Benson do you have any idea what you do to me" he groaned. "I've never felt like this about anyone or been so turned on, all the time" he said taking a drink.

"I know what you mean El even before we came here you were always in my thoughts and fantasies, I wanted you so much and now I have you I can't get enough of you. It's gonna be hard to have to go back to work and not be able to touch you all the time."

"Oh I'm sure we will find somewhere, the cribs, interrogation, and Cragens desk" he smirked.

"Mmmm the interrogation room top of my fantasy list" she said raising her eyebrows. "I always imagined you questioning me, before handcuffing me and fucking me against the wall or bending me over the desk."

"Seems like we always do have the same thoughts".

Olivia moved towards him "oh really you had those thoughts as well". She moved over him straddling his legs. With her glass in one hand she reached down with the other and took hold of his hard shaft. She lifted her hips and guided him to her before she sank down onto him fully impaling herself on him and taking another drink.

"Fuck Liv" he grunted as his dick sunk into her all the way.

"Tell me Stabler, what did you fantasise about" she asked as she moved on him slowly.

"There were so many" he said as he pushed up into her having another drink, putting his empty glass down. "But my favourite one is the one that gets me through the long drawn out days of paperwork"

"Yeah" she moaned moving up and down slowly on his lap.

"Yeah, I dream of taking you there and then in the squad room". Liv finishes her drink and drops her glass to the side.

"Mmmmm El" she moaned sucking on his neck.

"I just bend you over the table rip your trousers down and fuck you there and then over your desk", Olivia moves her head and sit up her breasts in front of Elliot's face. He takes her breast in his mouth and sucks her nipple hard before moving over to the other one as she pulls his head towards her as he sucks her hard.

"God you feel so good baby, I love the feel of you inside me"

"I fucking love being in you Liv, I love fucking you baby" he gasped as he felt her starting to tighten around him.

"Oooh god El I'm coming" she gasped, she bent her head down and smashed her lips against his as she came screaming into his mouth. Without breaking contact Elliot picked her up lifting her out the water and moving away from the ledge they were sitting on and sat her on the edge of the tub standing between her legs his cock still inside her.

"My turn" he growled lifting one of legs over his shoulder. He pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into her pumping into her hard.

"Don't hold back Stabler fuck me hard" she begged"

"I don't want to hurt you" he gasped.

"You won't just do me hard" Elliot rammed into hard and fast. Christ I've never fucked this hard in my life he thought as his calls slapped against her. He looked down at her, her body jerked every time pounded her, his cock started to throb he knew he was close. Olivia started grabbed her breasts massaging them hard as she squeezed her nipples and flung her head back. Elliot throbbed inside her his thick hot cum shooting inside her. He withdrew and finished off with his hand his cum squirting out over Olivia's stomach and breasts. Olivia rubbed her fingers in it spreading it over her breasts and nipples before licking it off her fingers, Elliot had never seen anything so hot. She sat up and bent over taking his cock in her mouth sucking and licking the remaining fluids of him. When she was done she wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him tight.

"Are you Okay Liv I didn't hurt you did I?"

Olivia shook her head "I've never felt better or happier" she said into his neck. He picked her up and lowered her into the water washing his fluids off her. "Sorry about that" he smirked. Putting his arms back around her.

"I don't know how you're ever going to top our first date" she said sleepily resting her head on his shoulder.

"I will think of something" he felt her relax against him. "Come on" he said standing let's get you to bed, your shattered"

"Yeah to much Sex, sun and Sex" she laughed. "Take me to bed El, today has been the best day I have ever had, thank you".

"I can't think of anything else I would rather do" he told her as they stepped out the tub onto the cool grass. He put his arm around her back and under her legs and picked her up, carrying her back to the lodge and to bed.

**Haung returns tomorrow will he reveal why he went back to the city. Hope your all enjoying the story and the hot bits, please review. I'm going to start the follow up to OZ UNDERCOVER tonight but don't worry I won't forget this story, its going to be called "Oz undercover, part 2,I can never forget"please look out for it. It will be another M rated and there will be Toby and Elliot without giving to much away.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"El" Olivia murmured lazily.

"Yeah"

"I'm thirsty"

"Huh"

They had spent the morning in bed and the afternoon in the sun down by the lake, sleeping, swimming and making out like teenagers. Neither could ever remember being this happy.

"When you get up to get a drink get me one as well Baby" Elliot smirked.

"Prick" he heard her say as a stone bounced off his chest.

"Hey no need to throw things" he laughed as he watched her sit up and fasten her bikini straps. She turned her head towards the Lodge when she head a car pull up.

"Hey Haungs back" she said standing up.

"Great" Elliot replied not moving, "Hope he brought beer and food we are running low".

"El, he brought something else, you better get up".

"What" he said looking up at her. She nodded towards the lodge. Elliot sat up and turned around and looked.

"What the hell" he exclaimed jumping to his feet. He looked at Olivia with a shocked and panicked look on his face. There stood by the car were his four oldest kids. "What are they doin here?"

"I would hazard a guess that they have come to see you, now go" she said pushing him forward.

"You coming?"

Olivia shook her head "You need to do this alone".

Eliot nodded and walked slowly towards his kids, nervous at how they would be with him, he hadn't seen them since the night he blackout and lost control smashing up the house.

As he got closer Maureen walked up to him and flung her arms around him holding him tight, as he put his arms around her hugging her close.

"Hey Dad" she muffled into his neck.

"Hi Baby girl" he said back, tears stinging his eyes.

"You should have told us everything".

"I know and I'm so sorry".

They let go and walked over to his other kids who were stood looking Kat and Lizzy had tears running down their cheeks.

"Hey Daddy "they both said flinging themselves on him as they all hugged each other.

Olivia stood by the lake tears streaming down her face as she watched the emotional reunion.

"Girls I need to breath" he laughed as the both held onto him tight.

"Sorry" Kat said leaving go.

"I can't believe your all here" he said looking over at Dickie who was stood leaning against the SUV his arms folded.

"Girls why don't I show you into the lodge so you can get a drink and cleaned up after the drive" said Haung noticing the vibe Dickie was giving and wanting to leave Him and Elliot alone.

"Yeah sure" said Maureen looking between her Dad and Dickie.

"This place is amazing" said Lizzy as the followed Haung inside.

Once they were inside Elliot turned to Dickie.

"How you doin Dickie?"

The young boy shrugged his shoulders "Okay I guess" he said glaring at his Dad.

"Look I know I should of….."

"Should of What Dad!" snapped Dickie.

"I should have told you what happened…..I should have explained"

"Which bit" snarled Dickie standing toe to toe with his Dad. Elliot just looked not knowing what to say, moving back slightly and looking to the ground trying to find the right words.

"How about telling us the truth that you shot a kid to save your fucking partner!" Elliot's head snapped up. "How about telling us, that you left Mom for that bitch, that you put her before your family… is that what you needed to explain".

"It wasn't like that…"

"YES IT WAS!" He shouted "It's always been the same since you started working with her".

"Dickie me and your Mom we just grew apart"

"NO! You and Mom split us because you were fucking your partner!" Elliot didn't even see it coming when Dickies fist connected with his jaw knocking him to the ground. "You're a fucking prick do you know that" he shouted down at his Dad tears streaming down his face as he ran down towards the lake ignoring Olivia who was running up the grass after seeing Elliot hit the floor.

"Dickie!" she shouted after him, but he ignored her running towards the lake following the path into the woods.

She ran to Elliot who was sat on the grass wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Elliot?"

"I'm okay" he said tears falling. "My boy hates me" he sobbed letting her hold him, his head on her chest.

"Come on" she said "helping him up "let's get inside".

They turned towards the Lodge his three girls and Haung were all stood watching.

"Daddy should I go after him?" Elliot shook his head.

"No Lizzy give him time to calm down". She nodded her head and her and Kat walked back into the lodge.

"So it's true then" said Maureen looking at down at her dad and Olivia holding hands.

"Yeah Baby its true".

"So how long and I want the truth no lies".

"Why don't we go in so I can talk to all you girls together, and I promise I will be truthful?"

Maureen nodded and walked inside.

Elliot looked at Olivia her hand was shaking in his. "I don't know if I can do this, your son hates me, what if ….what if the girls can't accept me. What if all they see is a person who broke up their family."

"Liv. Don't. Don't find an excuse to run. We will do this together. We didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't help falling in love with you. If things with Kathy had been perfect then I wouldn't have fell for you. My marriage was falling apart before I fell in love with you, and you know that"

She nodded her head.

"I'm not going anywhere" he reassured her. He lent forward and kissed her gently on the lips before they walked inside.

Haung was alone in the kitchen. "The girls are out the back waiting for you. Elliot just to let you know I told them all about the shooting, your blackouts and where you were and who you were with. I never mentioned to them that you and Olivia were together. After I spoke to them I spoke to Kathy as well separate, she asked about you and Olivia and I told her you were working through your feelings. She doesn't bare any grudges, she just wants you to get better and the help you need. She told me tell you she would be there for you if you needed anything. She doesn't blame you Olivia she knows the marriage was over a long time ago, she just needed time to accept it. Now go talk to your girls they need to hear it from you. I will be around if you need me".

"Thanks Doc" Elliot said walking outside with Olivia. The three girls looked at them both as they sat down at the table all looking at each other in silence not knowing how to start the conversation.

"So come on spill it" said Kat looking at them. "How long you and Olivia been bumping the uglies Dad"

"KAT!" everyone said at once.

"What?" she asked looking at everyone. "It's obvious they are, so why not just ask the question and get it all out in the open"

"You could have worded it a bit different" said Maureen shaking her head at her younger sister.

"Oh I'm sorry, how's this Daddy, Olivia how long have you been making sweet music together" she said smirking. "Better?"

Lizzy giggled as Maureen gave her another filthy look. Elliot and Olivia just sat shocked.

"Yeah a lot better Kat, very funny" Maureen said trying not to smile, at the shocked look on her dads and olivias faces.

"So you gonna answer the question?" asked Kat.

"Well we…..we err" Elliot stammered not quite knowing what to say. "I have had feelings for a while but would never act on them cause I was still with your mom. We only admitted how we both felt when we got up here; we've only been …..You know…"

"Bumping uglies" butted in Kat, setting Lizzy off giggling again.

"Yeah that" smiled Elliot "since then, I was never unfaithful to your mom I swear to you all".

"We know Daddy" said Lizzy "Mom sat us down last night and told us everything, we don't hate you, or blame you, either of you" she said looking at Olivia. "We just needed to hear it from you"

"Yeah dad, we have all known for a while you and mom weren't happy, even when you got back together when she felt pregnant with Eli. I think we just all hoped things would work out." Said Maureen.

"I guess things are really serious between you both" said Lizzy reaching over and touching her dad's finger where his wedding ring should be.

"Yeah they are Honey" he said smiling at her. "After the shooting I kind of lost it for a while, Olivia helped me find my way back" he said smiling at Olivia.

"Well" said Kat standing up. "As long as your happy with Olivia I'm happy for you dad, maybe now you won't be such a moody pants all the time" she said hugging him. The other girls got up and gave him hug. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Elliot with his daughters. When they broke away from him they turned to Olivia and hugged her.

"Thank you" she said to them all.

"Okay" said Kat "Now that's over I'm getting changed and getting in that hot tub before supper, which George has informed us on the way up here is a BBQ".

Kat and Lizzy disappeared to get changed.

"Dad" said Maureen "talk to Dickie, he is just hurt cause you never told him, he doesn't hate you, he cried himself to sleep last night after George told us what happened at the precinct and then mom explaining about you and Olivia. I think he felt it should of come from you man to man, and that he should have been there for you".

Elliot nodded standing up "I will go find him, why don't you two give the Doc a hand and sort supper". They both nodded to him. He bent down and kissed Olivia gently on the lips.

"I love you Benson"

"Love you too Stabler" she smiled as he turned and left. Maureen smiled at Olivia.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"It's been a long time since I seen dad this happy and in love. I thought it would be hard seeing the two of you together but it's not. It feels right". She said standing up and walking into the kitchen as Kat and Lizzy came running out and jumped in the hot tub.

**I decided to leave the Elliot and Dickie** **talk to next chapter. I'm sorry for the smut free chapter I will try and put a little in the next one. Please keep the reviews coming I get a warm glow when I know people are enjoying the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elliot grabbed 2 bottles of beer and headed down to the lake he spotted Dickie out on the raft. He walked down to the end of the jetty.

"Dickie!" he shouted to him "We need to talk"

Dickie turned his back on him and looked out over the lake pulling his knees up to chest. Elliot put the two bottles down and jumped in the water, before grabbing the two bottles and swimming out awkwardly to the raft, Dickie never once looked back at him. He climbed out and sat next to Dickie resting his elbows on his raised knees. He cracked open a bottle and put it down in front of Dickie. Dickie looked at it, then up at his dad. Elliot opened his bottle and took a drink. Not saying a word.

Dickie picked up the bottle and took a drink. Elliot noticed the red marks on his knuckles.

"How's your hand?" he asked him.

"It's fine" he mumbled.

They sat in silence again.

"How's your face?" asked Dickie.

"Sore, you got a good punch"

Silence fell again. Elliot took another drink.

"I should have talked to you" Elliot said his eyes looking over the lake. "I should have come to you when I knew I was losing it after the shooting, but I couldn't. I was …I was too ashamed and scared"

Dickie looked as his dad.

"I was too ashamed to admit to my son that I wasn't this strong man that he had always known, that I needed help and needed someone to look after me. I was scared you would hate me for shooting a girl your age for taking her life at such a young age. I was scared of losing you by telling you I was in love with another woman that wasn't your mom." The tears flowed freely from Elliot's eyes and he didn't try and hide them.

Dickie looked at his dad it was the first time he had ever seen him cry.

"I overheard Doc Haung talking to mam he said you had hit rock bottom, what did he mean by that?"

Elliot looked at his son "Nothing" he told him.

"No dad he meant something, he had already told mom but I missed that bit what happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah I do, what did you do that was so bad it made mom cry for hours last night after he left."

"I thought I had lost everything. I had just flipped out at you kids and smashed up the house, I had hit Olivia, shot Jenna. I hated myself; I hated what I had become. I went to a hotel room got drunk, put a gun in mouth and pulled the trigger. There you happy now. You got your old man to admit he was weak and pathetic" Elliot stood up and moved away from Dickie to embarrassed and ashamed to look at him.

Dickie just sat staring out over the lake not saying a word. He stood up and stood next to his dad.

"I doesn't mean your weak or pathetic Dad, it just makes you human, God your always trying to be this big man what is wrong with needing help, I just wish you could have come to me, I'm your son, and I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know you're not a kid anymore Dickie, but I just didn't know what to do anymore, I'm sorry". Elliot sat back down letting his legs hang down into the water and looked up towards the lodge.

"Are you ok now…..I mean do you still want to die?" he asked him sitting down next to Elliot.

"God no I promise you, when I think what I would have left behind, you, your sisters, your mom and…"

"Olivia"

"Yeah Olivia. You have to know son she isn't to blame for what happened between me and your mom."

"But you left mom for her cause you were sleeping with her."

"No Dickie, I left your mom because we weren't in love anymore, we just fell out of love over the years. We tried again after she fell pregnant with Eli but it didn't work, you know how strained it was in the house. I won't have you blaming Olivia and calling her names because you think she split us up, she didn't."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes I do. She understands me; she knows how to control me. We have a connection like I've never had before even with your mom, it's different with Liv".

"Do you love her more than you did with mom"?

"No Dickie it's a different type of love. I still love your mom, how can I not she gave me you kids, I'm just not in love with her anymore like I should be."

"How long have you been in love with Olivia?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just realised one day that the feelings I had for her had changed, but I never acted on those feelings or told her, yet again I kept everything bottled up and hidden away. She done exactly the same cause she knew how I felt about my family. She always tried to get me to work things out with your mom, despite her feelings for me. Even after I moved out she never told me how she felt. It wasn't till we got here we admitted our feelings".

Elliot looked at his son. "I love Olivia son, I'm going to be with her whether I get your blessing or not, because I can't give her up, I can't live without her."

"I wouldn't want you to dad" he said. "I can see how much she means to you, I'm sorry for calling her names and blaming her, I was just so angry with you, her and mom for keeping everything from us. I was angry with mom when she told us about you and Olivia having feelings for each other. She told us she wasn't even angry with Olivia. I guess that all comes down to Olivia saving her and Eli in the crash."

Elliot looked at his son and smiled "Like father, like son huh" he smiled. "Lash out first get facts later."

"Yeah I guess" laughed Dickie finishing his beer. "Thanks dad, for telling me the truth and opening up to me. It means a lot".

"I never meant to shut you out I thought I was protecting you, but judging from that right hook you have, I reckon you can protect and handle yourself alright" he said nudging Dickies shoulder.

"It was a pretty good punch wasn't it" he laughed as Elliot put his arm around his sons shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you son" he told him "Don't ever think I don't".

"I know dad I love you too" said Dickie resting his head on his dads shoulder.

Olivia stood on the steps of the lodge and watched Elliot and his son on the raft and smiled, she didn't notice Haung standing next to her.

"Looks like things have been sorted out" he said following her gaze.

"Thanks to you" she smiled at him.

"Hey all I done is get people together to talk you guys done the rest".

He turned and walked back in to check on the grill. Olivia watched Elliot and Dickie dive into the water and swim back to shore, and walk together up to the lodge talking and laughing. Olivia felt nervous as they got close wondering how Dickie would react to her.

"Hey"said Elliot as they got close.

"Hey, the girls and Haung are sorting supper",

Elliot smiled at her as Dickie walked up the steps and stood in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Olivia" he said tears forming in his eyes "I didn't mean the things I said about you I was…."

Olivia moved forward and put her arms around Dickie pulling him towards her, his arms went around her back as they held each other. "There's no need to apologise" she whispered to him. Elliot stood back watching them hold each other and smiled. They parted and Olivia wiped away his tears that had fallen. "Why don't you head out the back and help Haung I think he could use a hand."

"Sure" he said smiling.

Elliot walked up the steps and put his arms around her.

"You okay Baby?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Never felt better, Liv" he smiled kissing her gently his hands running up and down her back.

"Come on" she said breaking apart "lets join everyone else" she said opening the door.

Elliot just stood not moving "Liv everything will be okay wont it."

"El the hard bit is done your kids know, Kathy knows even Cragen knows, if anything goes wrong now then that's down to us. Now I don't know about you but I'm not planning on letting that happen anytime soon."

"Yeah you're right Benson" he smiled at her walking through the door to join his family.

**Don't worry I still have a chapter or 2 to go before I wrap this one up.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Elliot sat on the back step of the lodge and listened to Kat and Lizzy arguing about who was going to wash and who was drying the dishes, he smiled when he head Haung trying to calm the situation. Olivia came out and sat in front of him leaning back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you realise" he said his voice low and sexy "we have gone 11 hours now without any form of sex, that's the longest we have lasted since we arrived here".

"Are you having withdrawal symptoms" Olivia laughed.

"Baby you have no idea" he whispered into her ear, "I'm getting a hard on just having you sat between my legs."

Olivia hit his leg "Behave Stabler your kids are here".

"Doesn't stop me wanting you, needing you" he said kissing her neck.

"El stop" she moaned "We can't do this".

"Ooooh gross" said Kat coming out the back door "That's the last thing you need to see your dad and his girlfriend making out".

"So don't watch" Elliot said smiling up at her. She sat down next to them.

"I'm really happy for you guys" she told them. "I could always tell there was something special between you both some weird connection". She said before jumping up and joining the rest of her family in the hot tub.

"Come on" Elliot said standing up.

"Where we going?"

"Bed. In the words of my wise and wonderful daughter I need to Bump Uglies with you" he grinned.

"But El your kids are here".

"Don't worry we'll be quiet"

"I'm sorry El I can't" Olivia said standing up and putting her arms around his waist. "Your kids have accepted me I don't want them to hate me, because they hear the two of us making out. Why don't you go and join your kids for a while, their heading back in the morning. I'm going to head off to bed".

"Liv"

"Hey I still love you, I will warm your side up for you" she reached up and kissed him gently on the lips "See you in a bit".

She watched him walk over to the hot tub and climb in sitting between Lizzy and Maureen before turning round and heading into the lodge.

"Olivia" said Haung from the living area.

"Yeah George what's up?"

"I think it's time we headed back to the city. I need Elliot to get back to his normal routine so I can see how he copes".

"I know" she said disappointed "I knew we would have to leave soon".

"I will take his kids back in the morning and let you guys have a final night here before we go back"

"Okay thank you" she said walking away. "Do you think he will be okay to go back to work?" she asked stopping.

"I think as long as he keeps coming to see me and opening up, and doesn't keep things to himself he will be fine. He also has you now Olivia, he is going to be fine".

Olivia went into their room happy. They had one more full day here before they went back to reality she was going to make sure they made the most of it.

"Liv….Liv" Elliot whispered.

"Hmmm what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, get dressed"

"El what's going on?"

"Come on hurry up" he said a she pulled on sweats and a t-shirt she was dressed the same as Elliot. When she was dressed he took her hand and pulled her out the room.

"Elliot what the hell is going on?"

"Sssshhh "he said as they softly crept down the corridor and out the front door.

"Get in" Elliot said opening the door of the SUV and going round to the driver's side getting in. Olivia got in and Elliot started the car slowly pulling away down the track.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell we are doing "she asked as they drove down the track. "I feel like I'm 16 again and snaking out to meet my boyfriend" she laughed.

"This will do" he said pulling the car over into a small gap in the trees, turning the engine off and getting out. Olivia got out and met him at the front of the car.

"What will do there is nothing here".

"You are" he said grabbing hold of her and kissing her hard, his hand pulling her head towards him their tongues fighting each other.

"I needed you so badly" he panted as he lifted her top over her head and threw it onto the hood of the car his hands moving straight to his breasts rubbing her nipples between his fingers making her moan. Elliot moved his mouth to her neck and started to bite and suck her as he pushed her up against the car.

"Fuck" she groaned.

"That's what I plan to do" he growled his deep and low.

"So do it" she gasped "What you waiting for" Elliot grabbed her sweats and yanked them down she stepped out of them leaving her naked. He pulled his sweats down releasing his hard rock cock he lifted her slightly and guided her down into him pushing straight into her all the way. She gasped as he entered her, he didn't wait before he pulled out and rammed back in again building up a steady rhythm. Olivia wrapped both her legs around him gripping him tight as he pounded into her.

"Christ liv you feel so good" he gasped as she tightened herself around him squeezing him hard. She buried her head into the crook of his neck sucking hard until she tasted the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. He felt her body shake against him as she climaxed that's all it took for him to unload into her.

"Shit Baby" he said trying to catch his breath as he lifted her up onto the hood "I needed that "he smirked looking into her eyes.

"Me to, it was so hard keeping my hands to myself all night"

"I know what you mean" he said running his hands down her body "I just want to touch you all the time" he said kissing his way down her body over her stomach and down her thighs causing her to moan again. She slid back on the hood and spread her legs allowing him greater access. He licked a trail up her inner thigh and up the full length of her hot wet slit, sucking and biting her swollen nub before sticking his tongue fully into her fucking her with his tongue, tasting as much of her as he could. He used his thumb to rub over her clit.

"Mmmm god that feels so good, keep it here baby" she gasped " I'm coming baby" her body began to shake her juices covering Elliot's tongue and mouth, he swallowed her juices moaning at her taste, still licking and sucking after her climax had ended. Finally he stopped and climbed up on the hood of the SUV with her and lay back onto the windscreen with her holding her tight in his arms.

"I don't want to go home El" she sighed. "I'm scared everything we have will be gone".

"Liv what I feel for you won't end just cause we go home. I had all these feelings for you when we were in the city before we came here, so don't worry". He ran his fingers lightly over her back. "I just have a few more feeling I need to control now…..as in a raging hard on every time I'm in the same room as you", he laughed. "I'm dreading the first interview when you start getting hard on a perp, I will want to bend you over the table and fuck you there and then".

Olivia laughed "interviews will never be boring anymore…..El what if they split us up, I don't think I could work without you by my side any more".

"Baby I don't know what will happen when we get back we will have to wait and see. But if we aren't together at work just remember I am there when we get home" he said pulling her in even tighter. "So when we have a shit day we will always be there for each other. Forever".

They lay holding each other and talking till the sun started to break through the trees.

"We better head back" said Olivia "before the kids get up, George said he was leaving early to get them back before his meeting this afternoon."

They slid off the hood and Elliot picked up Olivia's clothes and handed them to her and watched her getting dressed.

"That's the last time you're going to be dressed today" he told her "Cause once the kids leave your mine". He said pulling her into his arms.

"hmmmm I look forward to it" she grinned. "Come on lets go and make breakfast for the kids before they go".

They climbed into the car and drove back to the lodge, and began to prepare a big breakfast. Slowly one by one all the kids came through to the kitchen for breakfast.

"So dad you have a good night last night?" asked Kat once everyone was sat around the table.

"Erm yeah you know I did I was with you all"

"Yeah ok, so how come you and Olivia both have necks like you spent the night on the set of True Blood" she laughed. High fiving Dickie as he walked past.

"Fuck" Olivia said holding her hand to her neck.

"Erm a bit late now Livvy you two are so busted" said Maureen trying not to laugh at her dad and Olivia's red faces.

"You know dad if that was us you would ground us for weeks" said Lizzy.

"Yeah but by the looks of it grounding these two would be a waste of time they would spend the full time making out" said Dickie trying to fit a full pancake into his mouth.

"Dickie please I'm trying to eat breakfast" said Kat "the last thing I need is a picture of dad and Liv…."

"BUMPING UGLIES" shouted all the kids together.

"Yeah Yeah very funny said Elliot trying not to laugh and taking hold of Olivia's hand and squeezing it.

They all finished breakfast and got themselves into the SUV.

"I will call you all tomorrow when we get home" Elliot told them all "And let you know where I am".

"okay dad" they all said.

"And dad make sure you talk to mom, properly" said Dickie.

"I will son I promise you" he said hugging his son.

They stood arms around each other as they waved the kids away.

"So Benson we have 24 hours left what do you suggest we do first?"

"Follow me and you will find out "she grinned walking into the lodge.

**Hmm I thought maybe one chapter left after this one now I'm thinking two or three keep thinking of things they can do lol.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok only one chapter to go after this one. This is quite a long one and a very kinky smutty one so if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read on LOL.**

**I have started a new story OZ UNDERCOVER, PART 2, I WILL NEVER FORGET please give it a go and let me know what you think. It's a lot different to this one and it may be best to read OZ UNDERCOVER first if you haven't already.**

**ENJOY THE SMUT!**

Chapter 22

"So what's on the menu first" he grinned as they closed the door behind them.

"First I need a shower and then some sleep" she told him "after all I didn't get much sleep last night".

"I didn't hear any complaints last night Miss Benson" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. "In fact I remember someone being a bit eager and demanding to be fucked as soon as we got out the car".

"Yeah well I always had this little fantasy of what it would be like to do you over the hood of car", she groaned as he kissed and nibbled just below her ear. "Time for a shower "she said pushing away from him and walking off down the corridor. Elliot looked down at the bulge already growing in his shorts and grinned, he no control of himself what so ever when he was around her. He heard the shower turn on and walked into the room taking his sweats and t-shirt off. Olivia was already in the shower when he opened the bathroom door and climbed in the shower with her.

"I thought you could use a hand to wash your back"

"Well thank you" she smiled. Handing him the soap and turning round. He rubbed the soap over her back and gently began to massage her back.

"Hmmm that feels good"

"You feel good" he said putting his arms around her and pulling her back to him.

"El stay here till I call you" she asked him as he turned her round to face him

"What, why?"

"You asked me what other fantasy's I have had, well I would like to carry one of them out" she said quietly, her eyes looking to the floor. Elliot noticed she looked a little embarrassed.

"Hey" he said lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, "What's wrong, why do you look so embarrassed"

She shrugged her shoulders." I don't know…."

"Liv you don't need to be embarrassed cause you want to try things with me" he smiled "Hell I dragged you to the middle of nowhere last night and fucked you over the hood of a car, cause it's something I had always wanted to do. I love you and if you want to play out some fantasy you have had about us over time then believe me, I don't mind".

"But what if it…what if it puts you off me and you don't like it. I have never had the nerve to let myself go with anyone before, I've always held back. I have never loved anyone or trusted anyone to do something like this. With what we see and deal with every day I don't want you to think…I don't want you to judge me and think bad of me".

"Well now you can let yourself go and try things, I would never judge you and no matter what happens and how could I ever be put off you. The fact you trust me enough to want to do this just makes me love you more if that's ever possible".

She looked into his eyes and smiled "just promise me one thing if it makes you uncomfortable please stop me". Elliot raised his eyebrows wondering what the hell she had in mind for him.

"I promise Baby I will tell you, but I trust you with my life and I know you would never hurt Me." he smiled. "However…..next time it's my go".

"Your go?"

"Yeah it's my turn to play out my fantasy".

"But you said some of yours would get us arrested".

"I guess we will have to be careful then" he smirked at her. She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I will come for you when I ready" she said climbing out the shower. Elliot stood under the hot shower slightly nervous and excited as to what was to come. Christ Liv turned him on just being close to him, knowing she was going to carry out something she had dreamed about, he shook his head trying to calm down, looking down and seeing his rock hard erection. Calm the fuck down Stabler or you never going to last he thought, turning the shower control to cold, try to cool the hot blood pumping through his veins he noticed his hands shaking.

Olivia went into her bag and took out a few things she would need. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She had thought about things and wondered what it would be like, but she had never felt comfortable or trusted anyone to follow them through. She picked up some of the items and walked back towards the bathroom.

Elliot was stood drying himself a towel wrapped around his waist, Olivia stood in the doorway and licked her lips and smiled.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall" she ordered him. Elliot done what she said without a word and faced the wall. She walked up behind him and pushed him up against the wall, and let out a small breath, she reached up and put a silk scarf around his eyes and tied it in a knot. Elliot could feel her hands shaking.

"Liv, baby….calm down" he said his voice deep and low. "I love you".

She rested her head on his back and ran her fingers lightly down his sides and pulled his towel off dropping it to the floor, and continued to slide her fingers down over his ass checks scraping her nails hard, he flinched but never said anything. She moved them round to his front and moved them up past his already semi-hard dick without touching it.

"Don't move" she whispered into his ear.

She moved back and reached back round the door picking up one of the other items and moved back behind pushing her naked body against him, she moved her hands up over his arms and snapped the handcuff round his wrist and pulled his arm down and around his back bringing his other arm down and cuffing them together, before pushing him around and up against the wall his back thudding against it, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Something funny Stabler?"

"I guess everyone was right we do read each other's thoughts".

"What you have thought about this as well" she asked him running one finger nail down his chest and stopping just above his groin leaving a single red mark the full way down.

"Uh Huh" was all he could manage. Olivia lent forward and sucked on one of his nipples causing him to flinch.

"Move" she said taking his arm and guiding him into the bedroom as the got close to the bed she pushed him so he fell, he rolled over so he was on his back. She stood in silence looking at him. She still couldn't believe after all these years they were finally together.

Elliot felt the bed dip as she climbed on and pushed him onto his side undoing the handcuff off one arm she lifted the arm up over his head and fastened it to the post on the headboard she lifted his other arm up and slapped the cuffs around she already had in place.

"Jesus Liv" he moaned.

She pulled his leg to the side and tied the silk scarf around his ankle doing the same to his other leg he didn't once struggle. She looked and seen his cock getting harder. She couldn't believe he was handing all control over to her. At work he always had to be the one in control, or try to be. She stood back and looked at him spread eagle on the bed she felt herself getting wet as she gazed over his body, god he was so fucking hot. She moved over to the side of the bent and lent over him kissing the tip of his cock licking off the pre-cum already there. She felt him twitch and jerk as her tongue touched him running down the full length of his shaft and back up again causing him to moan. She removed her mouth and placed small kisses up his body over his chest licking and sucking his nipples as she ran her fingers up the inside of his thighs stopping just below his balls. She kissed him up his neck and over his chin and ran her tongue over his lips pushing it into his mouth kissing him hard. She broke away from the kiss hearing him moan.

"I want you to come" she told him.

"Keep goin like this Liv and it won't be long" he grinned.

"No I want to watch you come without me touching you or you touching yourself" she said pulling the blind fold off his eyes.

He watched her push back and sit on a chair beside the bed level with his head.

"Liv…..I….."

"Sssshhh". She said grabbing hold of her breasts and began massaging them rubbing her nipples between her fingers and thumbs moaning as she did. She moved one hand down over her stomach between her legs over her smooth shaven mound she was already wet. She watched Elliot as she spread her legs and ran her finger down the full length of her hot wet slit. She parted her lips with her fingers and began to rub her clit slowly.

"Jesus Liv" she heard him moan She looked at him and smiled and looked at his thick, long cock twitching he tried to move on the bed but the restraints stopped him.

Olivia lifted her feet onto the edge of the bed opening her legs. Elliot looked at her hot wet pussy and licked his lips, god he wanted to taste her she was so close he could smell her, he pulled at the cuffs but knew it was no good, he stopped struggling and watched as she slid two fingers into herself and heard her moan as she moved them in and out he could see her juices covering her fingers, she circled her hips as she finger fucked herself her other hand on her clit rubbing herself hard. "Fuck baby I'm going to cum" she moaned adding a third finger as she moaned louder.

Elliot felt himself twitching and his balls getting hard as the blood pumped through his throbbing cock he bucked his hips forward wanting to be in her as he watched he writhe around in the chair her juices flowing over her fingers and down her hand. He could feel the pressure building up and knew he was going to cum. "God Liv ….I'm gonna …..Shit baby" he cried as his hot spunk spurted over him and the bed. It was all it took for Liv and as she watched him cum she came hard herself her body quivering as the orgasm ripped through her. Elliot never took his eyes off her. She removed her fingers and moved forward and ran them over Elliot's lips he licked her fingers moaning at the taste of her.

Olivia ran her fingers through his cum over his stomach for lubtication and grasped hold of his dick which began to get hard again straight away and started to slide her hand slowly and gently up and down the full length. She kissed him softly on his lips.

"You okay baby".

"Yeah, I've never done that before" he said "Come without being touched".

"It was amazing to watch" she said as she slid down over his body and took him in her mouth massaging his balls with her hand. He moved his hips to push himself into her mouth.

"Please Liv I need to be in you" he begged her.

"You do huh".

He nodded gasping as her finger rubbed lightly over his ass hole. "El have you ever"

"No" he said his voice shaky. She sucked her little finger and gently pressed it against his tight hole.

"Tell me if you want me stop" she told him as she took him in her mouth again and began to suck him, her little finger pushing at his gently entering him. He gasped as she pushed, Christ he thought as she gently pushed it in and out whilst sucking him into her mouth fully she removed her little finger and pushed in her index finger.

"Do you want me to stop El" she asked.

"Fuck no…..It feels so good" he groaned. She grabbed hold of him with her hand and began to pump him hard whilst finger fucking him, he moved his hips to push into her hand as his orgasm built quickly.

"That's it baby" she panted as she moved both her hand and finger faster and faster"God your so tight around my finger" she gasped. It didn't take him long till He came hard shouting out her name as she covered his cock with her mouth and swallowed his cum before sucking him hard to drain every last bit of him.

She slid up his body and lay next to him resting her head on his shoulder as they both got their breath back. "You okay El".

"God yes that was amazing Liv I've never had anyone… you know"

"I didn't hurt you did I"

"Only a good type of pain".

She slid over onto him and sat up straddling his hips and looked down at him. "I love you Elliot Stabler".

"I love you too Olivia Benson", he smiled at her. She looked down at his groin and smiled.

"You got to be kidding me El" she laughed as she seen him getting hard again.

He laughed "What can I say it has a mind of its own around you".

She laughed not taking her eyes away from his seeing a mixture of pure love and lust coming from him. She raised up slightly and guided him into her and gently began to move grinding down onto him. She felt him grow harder inside her as she moved never breaking eye contact with him. She felt tears building up in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked her as he pushed up into her.

"I never thought I could ever feel this much love from someone or love someone else so much."

"I know Liv" he gasped; "I know what you…mean"he struggled to say as she moved faster up and down his throbbing shaft. "hmmmm that feels so good" he panted feeling his impending release beginning to build.

"I don't ever want…want to be apart from you Liv…God I'm so close again".

"Me to" she panted Sweat running down three bodies. "Shit El I'm…."

She screamed out as she climaxed her walls gripping him sending him over the edge as he hot seed shot into her and he yelled out".

Exhausted she fell forward reaching for the key and undoing the hand cuffs noticing the red marks around his wrists, and undone the ties on his ankles. She lay on top of him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her as their wrecked bodies relaxed together. Elliot stroked Olivia back and heard her breathing starting to relax.

"Liv" he whispered.

"yeah" she said Sleepily forcing herself to stay awake and listen to him.

"Marry me?"

**I reckon only one more Chapter left for this story folks unless something else comes to mind. Time for them to leave their little haven and head back to the city.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A surprise visitor at the end of the Chapter, Enjoy.**

Chapter 23

Elliot opened his eyes the room was dark. He heard Olivia's light breathing next to him and turned to look at her. Gently so he didn't disturb her he climbed out of bed and wrapped a towel round his waist before bending over and kissing her lightly on the forehead, and leaving the room.

He walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock, 03.22am. Elliot smiled thinking back to what had happened before they fell asleep. He thought he knew pretty much all there was to know about his partner, but she had surprised him yesterday, in fact he had surprised himself with what they had done. He looked at the red marks on his wrists off the handcuffs and chuckled to himself, Munch would have a great time with his little one liners when he seen them marks, not only on his wrists but his chest and neck. He had never been so turned on and desperate for someone like he had been for Olivia. Great he thought looking down and seeing the towel being pushed forward. Now I'm getting a hard on thinking about yesterday again, he shook his head trying to think about something else. They had fallen asleep around 3pm. Olivia hadn't answered his question, he wasn't even sure if she had heard it before she fell asleep.

He heard his stomach growl indicating he needed food; they hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. He looked in the fridge and took out the eggs and sausages that were left, they would do.

"You should have woken me" he turned to see Olivia stood holding a pile of sheets in her arms wearing his T-Shirt.

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you", he said walking towards her and taking the pile of sheets from her.

"I thought we best get these washed" she laughed "We made a bit of a mess on them". Elliot lent forward and kissed her.

"I will put them straight in the machine why don't you make some coffee "he said disappearing into the laundry room. He returned a few moments later as Olivia was putting the coffee machine on.

"You want something to eat?"

"Yeah sounds good" she said leaning back against the bench as Elliot put the sausages under the grill and took the pan out for the eggs.

"You look good in my T-Shirt" he said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling.

"Don't get any ideas Stabler the only thing that's gonna be eaten in the next hour or so is the food your cooking" she laughed grabbing two cups and pouring the coffee out. "I'll do some toast".

Once everything was done they took their plates and sat down on the couch, each sitting at either end facing each other, and sat in silence eating. Olivia looked up from her plate and caught Elliot watching her.

"Quit staring Stabler".

"Sorry" he said taking a bite of his toast. "I just can't believe how lucky I am. My life this time a week ago was a mess, I thought I had lost everything and now I'm sat with the most gorgeous woman in the world, who just happens to be my best friend, after the best afternoon of sex ever." He smiled taking a mouthful of coffee.

Olivia smiled back at him "I know what you mean after the shooting I thought I had lost you,then when you flipped in the precinct, and refused to take my calls, I was scared El. You're the best friend I have ever had in my life and I don't know what I would of done if anything had happened to you."

"I'm sorry I put you through that, and I promise it will never happen again, one of the few things I have finally learnt over the last few weeks it's that I need to open up and let people in and talk, and that I can't handle everything by myself" he said putting his plate on the floor. "Oh and also" he said leaning forward on all fours and moving across to Olivia slowly pushing himself between her legs, and putting her plate on the floor.

"What I've also learnt is I'm head over heels in love with my partner, who is a total sex crazed animal in bed" he leaned forward and kissed her hard. She ran her hands down his back and pulled the towel off.

"I don't think I'm the only one who is sexed crazed around here" she gasped as Elliot pushed straight into her without any warning.

"I didn't used to be" he said withdrawing almost all the way before pushing back into her wet tight opening. "You obviously do something to me." he growled his voice deep and low as Olivia wrapped her legs around him pulling him down and into her deeper. "You're like a drug I'm addicted to I can't get enough of you" he said as he built up the pace, pushing into her fully and hard, Christ she felt so good around his hard throbbing cock, every time was like the first with her.

"Just remember" she panted "I'm the only one you need to come to for your fix…..I'm yours forever now".

He grunted as he pushed in and out of her hard and fast "I love you baby" he said into the crook of her neck as he felt his release building.

"I love you to El" she gasped as she felt her body tense up and begin to shake and convulse as her inner walls tightened around him. Her nails digging into his back as she came hard. Once Elliot felt her come he gave over to the tension that had been building and spilled into her "That's it baby" she panted as she felt his hot seed spurt inside her.

"El"she said lifting his head so she could look into his eyes as he continued to come inside her "The answer to your question its Yes" she said as his mouth met hers kissing her hard.

"God I love you Benson" he said collapsing on top of her not pulling out.

"I know Baby and I love you to". She said holding him tight. Finally Elliot pulled out of her and lay half beside her, half on her resting on her chest as Olivia gently drew small circles down his back.

"El you do realise you have asked me to marry you, and yet your still married to Kathy".

"Yeah I know" he laughed "I must be mad". She slapped his back. "Munch will try and have me sectioned when he finds out. You don't need to worry Liv the divorce papers are in we are just waiting for it to be finalised."

"You know being in a relationship at work might be one thing but I don't know how they will handle us being married,I've never heard or known of partners being married before".

"Well I guess we will be the first, and if we are the first then they can't really say whether it will or won't work cause they have nothing to compare it to. Which means as long as we don't fuck up and our case closure stays high we should be ok? We could ask Alex to do some digging for us".

"I guess your right". She yawned. They both lay in silence with no need for words as they drifted off to sleep.

Olivia woke up the sun was beaming through the windows, she slid on top of Elliot straddling his hips, she felt his dick pushing up at her and smiled down at him.

"Morning Sunshine".

"Morning" he grinned back at her as she moved her head down and kissed him and pushing her tongue into his mouth his tongue fought with hers moaning into the kiss. She sat up and pulled her T-shirt off dropping it to the floor before returning to the kiss.

"See what I mean" Elliot said between the kisses "Sex crazed animal".

"Shut the fuck up El and kiss me". She ordered him. His hands roamed up and down her back as she reached between them and grabbed hold of his hard cock and began to guide him, just as he was enter her there was a knock on the door and it flung open.

"Hello its jus….Jesus Christ!" shouted Cragen stepping back quickly and slamming the door shut.

"Fuck" said Olivia falling off Elliot and grabbing the T-Shirt off the floor and pulling it on. Elliot lay watching her with a huge grin on his. "It's not funny El!" she snapped throwing the towel at him.

"Well it is a little bit" he chuckled standing up and wrapping the towel round his waist. "It's like being caught by your parents" he laughed out loud looking at Olivia's bright red face.

"Stop laughing El," she said a smirk appearing on her face as he pulled her towards him into a hug. "You go and get some clothes on and calm down, I will check on Don, make sure we haven't gave him a heart attack and make him a coffee" he told her kissing her forehead before she quickly left the room.

Elliot took a deep breath before he opened the door. Cragen was sat on the steps. Elliot walked out and sat down beside him, neither said a word for a while.

"We …. We err weren't expecting anyone to arrive so early to pick us up", Elliot said trying so hard not to laugh.

"No fucking shit Sherlock, I figured that out the moment I walked in the door" Cragen said looking at him shaking his head, trying to erase the image of his two detectives from his head. "I guess I don't need to ask how things are going between the two of you".

Elliot chuckled "I guess not".

"Really Elliot on the couch, in the front room, with the door unlocked".

"Well in my defence the door has never been locked since we arrived, and second all the sheets were in the machine so we couldn't use the bed, and thirdly….Liv is just so hot I cou…."

Cragen waved his hand at him to stop "I get the message" he said "But please lock the door next time. How would you feel walking in on your kids in that position"?

Elliot smiled when he used the words you kids. "Sorry Dad" he said knocking his arm against the older man.

Cragen turned and looked at him and smiled "Never mind Sorry Dad" he laughed.

""Come on I will make you a coffee I think you need one. I think Olivia has gone to hide somewhere in embarrassment".

"I will make the coffee" Cragen said standing up "You go and get some clothes on". He said walking into the lodge again.

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I have decided to carry on this story a little longer after all the kind words, I have thought of a few more little story lines before I close it up. Don't forget to review nothing better than reading how much people like the stuff you write**


	24. Chapter 24

**A little short cutesy chapter to keep you all going. I will be updating over the weekend as I have time off work so plenty of time to write.**

Chapter 24

45 minutes after being caught having sex by her captain Olivia finally came out the room fully dressed. She walked towards Cragen who sat having he third cup of coffee since arriving. Olivia poured herself a cup and sat opposite him at the table, not saying anything, not actually sure what to say. Finally unable to sit in silence any longer Cragen spoke.

"Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?" he said smiling at her.

She felt her cheeks start to burn. "I'm so sorry" she replied unable to look at him.

"Olivia" he said taking her hand in his across the table. "Don't apologise, you're in love….I would have been more concerned if I had walked in and the two of you fighting".

She looked up at the older man and smiled back at him, "But for you to catch me like that….."

"Olivia, Honey I'm surprised I have never walked in on you two way before this. I'm just glad you two have finally admitted your feelings for each other, I hated watching the pair of you tear each other apart because you were both to stubborn to admit how both felt….of course I'm dreading to think of what is going to happen when word gets out that I walked in on you two". He laughed.

Olivia laughed as well before dropping her eyes to look down at their hands, "I love him so much" she said a tear escaping from eyes. "I don't know what I would without him." Cragen stood up and walked around the table pulling Olivia up and into his arms.

"I don't think you will ever have to worry about being without him, I have never seen him so happy and relaxed in the 13 years I have known him as I seen this morning. That man loves you more than anything." He pulled back from her to look her in the eyes. "Don't start doubting what you both have, enjoy every moment of it, and when you disagree and fight, which you will, remember how you feel right now".

Olivia nodded wiping away the tears "Where is he anyway?" she asked.

"He went down to the lake he said he wouldn't be long, are you all packed up?"

"Erm yeah just need to do a quick tidy up".

Cragen shook his head "Don't worry about it I have someone from town come up and keep the place clean and dust free when I'm not here they will sort it all out after we leave. Now why don't I load the car up and you go and get Elliot".

Olivia walked down to the lake Elliot was stood on the jetty his hands in his pockets, she stood next to him and put her arm around his back.

"You okay?" she asked gently rubbing his back.

He took his hand out of his pocket and Olivia seen his wedding band in between his fingers.

"Elliot…..if you have any doubts about us, about Kathy, then I need to know now" she said trying so hard not to let her voice break.

He looked down at the wedding band between his fingers. "I never took this off the full time we were married, not once" he said his voice just above a whisper. "I never thought I would."

Olivia's heart was racing "Do…do you want to put it back on?" she asked him struggling to get the words out.

Elliot turned his head to look at Olivia. "The reason I never thought I would take it off is because I never thought I would fall in love with anyone else. I never thought someone would come into my life and totally turn my world upside down. I loved Kathy, but I think I loved her because I felt like I had to, I loved her cause of the kids, we never really had the chance to fall in love the right way cause she got pregnant so early in the relationship. Then you came into my life. From the moment you walked into my life I started to fall in love with you, and those feelings scared me cause I had never felt it before. I fell in love with you and only you. Not because we had kids and I felt like I should love you and not because I made a vow to god. I fell in love with you because of who you are. Hot headed, stubborn, beautiful, and fucking sexy as hell" he smiled. Olivia looked at him tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you Olivia Benson and every minute we are together I love you that little bit more. So in answer to your question….no I don't want to put it back on. The only time any ring goes on this finger is when you put it". They both looked down at the ring and Elliot lifted it up to his eyes looking at glisten in the sun before he pulled his arm back and threw the ring into the lake. He turned and grabbed Olivia pulling her into his arms holding her tight.

Cragen stood by the car after loading in the bags and watched them down on the Jetty standing side by side before Elliot threw something in the lake, and pulled Olivia into his arms and holding her. They both turned and hand in hand walked away from the lake towards him.

"Everything okay?" he asked them both as they got closer.

"Never better" Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"Ok then let's get going" he said turning towards the car.

"Don" Elliot said leaving go of Olivia's hand and putting his hand on Cragens arm stopping him from turning. "Thank you" he said. "Thank you for not giving up on me and for being there, I can't tell you how much your support means to me". He stepped towards Cragen and hugged him; Cragen put his arms around him and hugged him back.

"You're welcome Son". He said. He pulled back and quickly turned away and opened the car door before Elliot seen the tear on his cheek. Elliot walked round the other side and climbed in closing the door. Olivia stepped forward and placed a hand on Cragens shoulder as the older man wiped away the tear.

"You know" said Olivia watching Cragen. "This place is pretty special" she said looking back at the lake and lodge "I can see why you and your wife fell in love with place" she said climbing in the back of the car as Cragen got in the front.

"It certainly is" he said as they pulled away.

**I know it wasn't very long but I kind of liked the little cute moments in this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Time for them to finally leave and head back to the city, to see what lies ahead for them.**

Chapter 25

They drove the first 20 minutes in silence everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"I need to stop in town on our way out to settle some bills, why don't you two grab some breakfast and coffees to go". Cragen said looking across at Elliot and Olivia in the rear view mirror.

"Sounds good" she said as they drove into town. "Can't believe we never visited town the full time we were here.

They stopped outside the small store.

"I will only be 10 minutes I will meet you back here".

"Why don't you go and get the coffees and some muffins or something and I will grab some snacks for the journey" Elliot said, kissing her softly on the lips. He watched her walk across the road to the diner and sighed, he had never felt so happy.

He walked into the small store and looked around it was a typical small town store it sold everything you could possibly need. He grabbed some bottles of water, potato chips and candy bars. As he was stood waiting to be served he looked at a small display of jewellery on the counter.

"There all made locally" the lady behind the counter said "You won't find them anywhere else".

Elliot smiled at her and picked up one of the white gold rings. On the inside it had had the town name and the year engraved inside it. "They guy that makes them always puts the town's name and year he made it inside" she smiled "one of his little quirks." The outside had a small tribal design on it with LOVE wrote in the middle.

"I'll take it" he said smiling at the lady behind the counter, then glancing out the door at Olivia who had come back and was sat on the hood of the car. The lady looked to where Elliot looked and smiled.

"Oh you must be the friends Don Cragen had staying at his place".

"Erm yeah" he said turning back to her and taking his card out out his wallet to pay her, "How did you know"

"Oh there isn't much I don't know in this town" she smiled. "I'm glad you two sorted things out, Don seems very fond of the two of you" she said handing him his stuff in a bag and the ring in a smaller bag "Sorry we don't have a box for the ring".

"It's ok" he smiled at her "It won't be needed." he said as he entered his card number into the machine.

Elliot walked out the shop and grinned at Olivia she was sitting on the hood of the SUV drinking a coffee, Elliot's heart raced a little when she smiled back at him.

"You know Liv" he said dropping the bag of snacks on the floor and standing between her legs. "The last time I had you in this position" he said leaning forward kissing her, his groin pressing up against her centre as he pulled her towards him.

"Hmmm" she murmured as he kissed her neck.

"I fucked you till I nearly passed out" he growled his voice deep and low.

"Yeah I know I had the same thoughts myself" she sighed as he pulled away. He looked into her deep brown eyes and Olivia noticed him getting serious.

"Hey what's up Baby?" she asked cupping his cheek with her hand.

"God I love you so much" he said his voice just above a whisper "I need to know if the answer to my question is still yes and you haven't changed your mind now you have had time to think about it".

"Yes, it's still Yes" She grinned at him. "I love you El and I want to marry you, nothing is going to change that".

"In that case" he said reaching into his pocket, "I need everyone to know you're now taken and mine" he said pulling the ring out his pocket, and lifting her left hand up towards him. "I know it's not your typical engagement ring but its special to this place and it is were we finally realised what we both wanted."

Olivia looked at Elliot tears welling up in her eyes "its perfect El".

"So I will ask once more for your final answer…Olivia Benson will you marry me."

"Yes" she said as he slid the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Ahem" said someone stood behind. They broke apart both grinning. "I can't leave you two alone for 10 minutes without you becoming the talk of the town".

"Sorry" said Olivia jumping down, and walking round the side of the car as Elliot picked up the bag off the floor.

"Congratulations" Cragen said smiling at the two of them "and god help us, you two were bad enough as just partners, I hate to think how protective you will be of each other once your married" he said sliding in the car and starting it up.

Elliot looked at him and smiled "it will be a while yet I need to get divorced first and plus I want to do it properly this time not rushing into it" he said looking back at Olivia who was sat with a massive grin on her face looking at the ring on her finger. She couldn't remember ever being happier.

The drive back to the city was quiet and uneventful as they go tclose to the city limit Elliot looked over a Cragen" could we stop somewhere before you drop us off?"

"Sure" he said looking at the younger man's face as he sat with a frown "is everything ok Elliot?"

"Yeah there's just something I need to do".

An hour later the car came to a stop and they all got out. Elliot took the flowers they had stopped to buy off Olivia. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked as he took the flowers.

He shook his head"No I need to do this myself" he said trying to smile at her.

"Okay" she nodded "I'm here if you need me"

Elliot nodded and walked down the small path through the headstones stopping in front of a plain white headstone with a small angel sat on the top. He looked at the headstone for a while before dropping down on one knee and placed the flowers in front of the stone.

"I'm so sorry" he said tears falling from his eyes. "I should of done more to protect you, you were only a kid, but I….I didn't have a choice, I couldn't let you kill anyone else. I couldn't risk you shooting someone I loved. But I wish with all my heart I hadn't killed you, I just didn't know what else to do."

He ran his fingers over Jenna's name on the stone and stood up "please forgive me" he said turning away and walking back to Olivia and Cragen. Olivia walked towards him and pulled him into her arms.

"Come on" she said" let's go home", as she wiped his tears away.

Cragen dropped them off at Olivia's apartment telling them both to be at work Monday morning, with instructions to go and visit Haung over the weekend so he could finish his report before they went in front of IAB with it, he wanted to make sure they had everything done properly so IAB couldn't split them up, or worse take Elliot's badge because they didn't think he was fit to be a cop anymore. IAB had been going through all Elliot's cases from the last 6 months trying to find a reason to take his badge and Cragen wasn't going to let that happen.

"So" Elliot said dropping down onto the couch "What we going to do for the rest of the weekend" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Well we need to unpack and do laundry, then we need to pick up some of your clothes for work and move them in here, then order some food in cause surprise surprise I have no food in the apartment…..but first" she said walking towards him taking her shirt off, and undoing her trousers letting them drop to the floor. "I want you to take me to bed and make love to me."

Elliot swallowed hard as he looked at her stood in front of wearing only a thin lacy bra and panties.

"My god Liv you are fucking gorgeous" he said standing up and taking her hand, she led him into her bedroom and closed the door. She undone his shirt and trousers pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. She ran her hands over his chest and sighed "Your pretty fucking hot yourself Stabler" she said taking his hand and leading him to the bed. They both lay down facing each other, Elliot moved forward kissing her softly running his hand down her side his fingers lightly brushing her skin coming to rest on her hip. He pushed her onto her back and slid on top of her pushing up on his hands to keep his weight from crushing her. He lent down and kissed her pushing his tongue gently in her mouth gently brushing her lips, pushing his hips towards her hot centre, his hard shaft pushing against her through his shorts. She pushed up to meet him feeling him hard against her; she was already wet and could feel the dampness against her panties. He ground himself towards her as she pushed back against him a moan escaping from her. He left her lips and moved down her body taking her breast in his sucking her nipple gently flicking his tongue over it before moving to her other breast doing the same thing. He felt Olivia's nails scrape down his back and under the bad of his shorts grabbing his ass and pulling it towards her.

"Christ El" she moaned as he carried on dry humping her through his shorts.

"Mmmmm you want me" he teased

"Huh huh "she groaned as he pushed against her harder.

"How much Baby, tell me what you want".

She felt him grown even harder as re rammed against her.

"I want ….I need you inside me, fuck….El please….just fuck me" she begged him "Fuck me now".

"God you're so hot when you beg" he grinned he reached down and grabbed hold of the thin lacy panties and dragged them down over her thighs allowing Olivia to kick them off. He went back to pushing against her still in his shorts he could feel how wet she was as he pushed against her over and over.

"I swear to god Stabler, if you don't fuck me now…"

He pulled his shorts down releasing his rock hard cock, he lined himself up with her wet hole and rammed himself in causing Olivia to gasp and dig her nails into his back, he held still for a while allowing her to adjust before he began to move pushing himself fully into her before withdrawing and pushing back in again picking up the pace. She moaned as she bucked her hips towards him trying to get him as deep as she could.

"God Baby you feel so good" he moaned as he felt her walls clamp against him.

"Hmmm" she moaned as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder allowing him to push deeper. Elliot looked down at her as he pounded into her hard and fast "Come on baby" he said to her as he watched her bite her lower lip knowing she was getting close. "That's it baby" he gasped "Come on I know your close".

"Oh god El" she screamed as her body tensed and began to convulse, it was all Elliot needed feeling her grip him hard as she came, he bucked once more inside before he released himself into her. His hot cum filling her as his body shaked from the powerful release. He fell forward resting his head on the side of her neck kissing her gently as he tried to control his breathing. Finally he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, he brushed her hair out her eyes her face glistening from the beads of sweat that had formed and smiled at her.

"Christ Liv, every time with you is like the first time".

"Yeah I know what you mean" she smiled stoking his face. "However" she said tightening her grip around his cock still inside her "Why don't we give it another go and just see if it feels like the first time again". She felt him start to grow again inside her.

"What you mean just to make sure we are both right and feel the same way" he's said moving his hips against her.

"Yeah just to make sure" she said pushing up to meet him.

They never got the laundry done, clothes picked up or food ordered as they tested out their theory over and over until the early hours of the morning.

**Next Chapter its back to work and interview time with the IAB hope your all still enjoying the story please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all the great reviews on this story, they are great to read. I love this story and I coming up with new little things all the time, including a few more fantasy chapters LOL. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 26

"You ready for this?" she asked taking hold of his hand as they stood outside the station steps.

"As ready as I will ever be" he smiled nervously.

"El, stay positive we are all behind, and no matter what happens Tucker can't take away the love I feel for you".

"If I can't be a cop what else is there for me?"

"Elliot, stop now. Don't think that way".

"I can't help it that prick has had it in for me for years, I was cleared of the shooting, so why is he still doing this."

"I don't know lets go and talk to Cragen first and see what he has to say".

Elliot nodded and stared into her eyes "thank you" he whispered he lent forward gently brushing her lips with his.

"You're welcome" she replied as he lent his forehead against hers.

"Well, well isn't this sweet" said a voice from behind Elliot's back. Elliot spun round to find himself face to face with Tucker, straight away he felt himself tense up as he stared at the man who was intent on ruining his life.

"What the fuck is your problem, Tucker?" Elliot asked "You've had a hard on for me since the day you came to IAB" he stood toe to toe with older man.

"Elliot" said Olivia putting his arm on his shoulder "Don't let him get to you".

Elliot stepped back slightly.

"Yeah Stabler, wouldn't want you to suddenly lose it" he sneered at him "God knows what would happen then".

"Elliot…El" said Olivia putting herself in between the two men. She cupped his face with her hands"Look at me Baby" she said her voice quiet. Elliot still stood tensed up glaring at Tucker. "Hey" she said as his eyes flickered to hers and she smiled at him. "Come on lets go in". She reached up and placed her lips gently on his not caring Tucker was stood watching.

Elliot felt his body relax as he felt her lips on his all the tension he felt melting away. She took his hand as they turned and walked away from Tucker into the station.

"She won't always be there to calm you Stabler" he said as they walked away.

As they got in the lift Elliot sighed. "He's right" he said. "I won't always have you to calm me down, I'm gonna be in the interview room with him and he is going to go at me till I crack".

"You know El, you mentioned outside about Tucker being after you since day one, why do you think that is?"

Elliot shrugged "I don't know, all I know is he has always been after me it's always been him nobody else. He puts me through hell but I'm always cleared by someone higher than him, then it starts all over again". He looked at Olivia "why what you thinking?"

"There must be a reason, sure you hot headed and think with your fists most the time but you good at your job so there must be some reason why he is after your badge". The lift stopped and they walked out. Olivia put a hand on Elliot's arm to stop him.

"Have you ever crossed paths with him before you came to SVU"? Elliot shook his head.

"Nope and I sure as hell would remember the prick if I had". He looked at her with a puzzled face "What you think he has a vendetta against me cause of something I done before I came here".

"Yeah why not, he joined IAB and less than 3 months later he has you for excessive force when arresting a perp, but you were cleared within 2 days. We have never questioned why it's always him and why he has this hate for you that he does".

"Believe me the hate goes both ways".

"But at least you know why you hate him", she smiled at him.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well we can't do any foot work till we are interviewed and cleared by them so why don't we spend the time trying to find a reason behind his hate towards you".

Elliot shrugged "Sure what we got to lose".

They walked into the office side by side a few uniforms were hanging around but no one else. Cragens door to his office was open so the y headed there.

"Hey Capt." Olivia said knocking on the door.

"Come on in and shut the door" he said not looking up from the paperwork he was reading. They both stood in front of his desk neither saying a word.

"This is the report and case IAB have against you" he said looking at Elliot." They want you charged with assaulting a police officer and criminal damage. Also someone told them they heard you say something about killing yourself when you were put in the interrogation room the night you were taken in from outside Olivia's."

"But Capt. I wasn't myself…..I had been drinking, I was upset, but I asked for help, I'm getting help…they can't use that against me".

"Elliot I'm on your side but IAB are now looking into every time you have lost your temper, lashed out or gone against the book to get a collar…..Their trying to say your unfit to serve, they have been investigating everything that happened to you after the shooting."

"By they you mean Tucker" said Olivia taking hold of Elliot's hand.

Cragen nodded "Yeah Tucker, and until your interview in front of the board on Friday I have been ordered to suspend you."

"This is fucked up" said Elliot sitting down on the nearest chair.

"Elliot I'm on your side, you don't need to tell me it's fucked up" he said shaking his head. "Look the best advice I can give you is get a lawyer and keep talking to Haung. Make sure you're ready for everything they try to throw at you. I have your back all the way as do the rest of the team. We will get you back here".

Elliot nodded he was about to say something when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in "shouted Cragen.

"I hear you're in the shit with IAB Stabler".

"Judge Donnelly" said Olivia.

"Less of the Judge" she said smiling "I gave it up, however I was told you might need a lawyer to take on that Bastard Tucker" she said to Elliot, "well Honey I'm all yours".

"What….I don't understand?" said Elliot looking between Donnelly and Cragen.

"I told Liz over a coffee what was happening, she wants to help" said Cragen smiling at Donnelly.

"I've always had a soft spot for you Stabler, and I hate IAB so come on let's get to work on your case so we can get you back to work".

"Erm ….Judg"

"Liz" she said holding her hand up to stop Olivia calling her judge.

"Err Liz, can we go over something we have been discussing reference Tucker to see what you think".

"Sure lets go and get a coffee" she said walking to the door followed by Elliot and Olivia. She turned to face Cragen "dinner at mine tonight 7pm, don't be late" she said winking as she turned to leave.

Elliot flopped back against the couch and sighed throwing another notebook off to the side and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want a coffee?" he asked Olivia who was busy reading another note book.

"Yeah please baby "she said without looking up. They had gone to Kathy's house on the way back from the station so Elliot could pick up all his old note books from the time he had been on the force. Olivia couldn't believe he had kept them all boxed up all this time in the cellar. Elliot had told her his father told him never to throw them away as you would never know if you would need them again, his father had kept all his. Elliot had picked up those boxes as well.

"This is going to take for ever" Elliot moaned as he made the coffee.

Olivia looked up smiling "You got something better to do".

"Well you know…." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Behave yourself Stabler and get back here and get reading, there has to be something that happened with either Tucker or someone he knows". Elliot sighed and handed her a coffee, he was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it and was met with Fin, Munch and Alex, "What you guys doin here?"

"Came to help" said Alex pushing past him and taking his coffee out his hand and taking a sip "Thanks" she said going over and sitting next to Olivia. Fin smirked and walked in the room followed by Munch.

"That's it" said Munch after three hours "I can't read anymore, especially your scribble Elliot" he moaned.

"Yeah I think we should call it a night, who fancies pizza and a few drinks" said Olivia standing up and stretching.

"Sounds good to me Baby girl" Fin said stretching.

"Mmmm yeah got any vodka?" asked Alex could do with something strong.

"Yeah, I'll order the pizzas you guys help yourself to drinks" said Olivia picking up the phone. She ordered the pizzas then turned to Elliot who was stood looking out the window with a beer in his hand.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him standing behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I just thought I would find something in those books, but I just can't remember anything that has happened …."

"Hey don't give up" she said turning him round to face her. "Don't you dare give up, we will find something" She pulled his head down and kissed him tasting the beer on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him deepening the kiss, his tongue probing her mouth moaning into her. His hands moved down her back grabbing her ass.

"AHEM!" they pulled apart to see three grinning faces staring at them "would you like us to leave?" asked Munch.

"Yeah, if you wo…." Olivia elbowed him in the ribs.

"No Munch we don't want you to leave". She laughed pulling away from Elliot and walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Oh I think someone wants us to leave" said Munch grinning and looking down at Elliot's groin.

"Fuck you Munch" he laughed sitting down on the couch to make it less obvious about the hard on he was getting. He looked around the room at his friends and realised he couldn't give up he had to find out what Tuckers problem was and stop him.

**You know the sore review and let me know your thoughts, nice reviews give me happy thought which normally lead to a smut filled Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Elliot lay on his side his body pressed up close to Olivia and his arm wrapped around her. They had been lying like this since they had finished making love almost an hour ago, and Olivia had fell asleep almost straight away. She mumbled in her sleep and Elliot wrapped his arm around her tighter pulling her closer to him, despite everything that was happening right now he had never felt more relaxed. As he lay his mind wandered back to Tucker and what he had against him. Sure he had crossed the line every now and then to get a result but it wasn't like he was a dirty cop, he never took bribes, or anything and he always put the victims first everything he done was to get a result for them. He closed his eyes trying to force sleep.

Fuck he thought to himself snapping his eyes open. He gently pulled himself away from Olivia and climbed out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and t-shirt and quietly left the room. He grabbed a bottle of water before picking up the first box containing his Fathers note books and began going through them.

The alarm went off and Olivia hit the button before stretching her arm behind her finding an empty space. She climbed out and threw on a t-shirt before leaving the bedroom.

"Hey what you doin?" she asked Elliot yawning and stretching as she stood behind him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Have you been out here all night? I missed you when I woke up."

He turned slightly and pulled her down onto his knee "Sorry "he said pulling her close and nuzzling into her neck. "I just had an idea".

"Mmmmm and what's that?" she asked as he started to gently kiss her neck and nibble her ear. His hands slipped up inside her T-shirt one hand slipping over her breast as he began to gently squeeze it causing her to moan. She broke contact and stood up and turned towards him sitting back down straddling him.

"What was so important you left me alone in the middle of the night"?

"Nothing that can't wait" he said his mouth crashing against hers. She pushed her hips towards him feeling him grow as she moved her hips. His hands roamed up and down her back as her tongue delved into his mouth. She reached between them and moving back slightly she pulled at his boxers releasing his now rock hard cock which pressed up against her stomach.

"Fuck, Baby" she moaned into his mouth. She stood up and Elliot grabbed hold of himself and guided himself into as she slowly sat back down impaling herself onto him. He groaned as he entered her warm, tight opening as she sank fully onto him. She began to move slowly allowing herself to slowly adjust; he pushed his hips up to meet her. She began to slide up and down his full length taking him as deep as she could. He grabbed hold of her ass and helped her move up and down him as he pushed up into her.

"Oh God ….that's it baby" he gasped as he felt the pressure in balls build up as the steady rhythm continued.

"Come for me baby" she panted as she felt him throbbing inside her as she rode him hard and fast knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Jesus "he shouted as his hot seed shot inside her as he pumped into her. His release was all that Olivia needed as she came her body gripping him tight as she rode the orgasm. Slowly they both began to relax and their movements slowed down until they were still, their sweat soaked bodies holding each other tight, Elliot still inside Olivia. Olivia looked down at him and grinned.

"Sorry if I disturbed you" she said looking round at the notebooks on the table

"I don't mind" he grinned back at her.

"So what was this idea you had?"

"Well you know how we thought it was something I may have done to piss of Tucker"

"Yeah"

"Well what if it's something my Father did?"

"You Father?"

"Yeah, remember I told you he was forced to retire because he wouldn't grass on some corrupt cops….well what if he did, what if he did testify against someone and told us he didn't because he hated what he had done. He never ever spoke about what happened after he left, but whatever it was it was bad enough to turn him to drink. I think I need to find out what that is, and I think it will be hidden somewhere in his notes. Liv he was forced out of a job he loved and I want to know why." She looked down into his eyes. "You think I'm crazy?"

She smiled at him "Hell I know you're crazy, but not about this, you could be onto something". She said running her nails down his back. She felt him twitching inside her and moved slightly pushing into her.

"Oooh no you don't" she laughed sliding up and off him, "I have to get to work" she grinned. He looked at her with puppy eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. "You have work to do as well "she said looking at all the note books on the table, before walking into the bedroom to get ready.

Olivia walked into the squad room and smiled at Munch and Fin putting a coffee down in front of them.

"Thanks Baby girl" Fin smiled at her. "How's Elliot doing?"

"He is okay; I left him going through his father's notebooks this morning".

"His Fathers?" asked Fin his eyebrows raising. Olivia went onto to explain Elliot's idea.

"You know he could be right "said Munch. "Why don't you let me do a little research see if I can find out if anyone close to Tucker used to be on the force or associated somewhere along the line with Elliot's father….what else we got to lose".

They all spent the morning carrying out paperwork Munch would disappear every now and then not really talking or saying much.

"I've got it" shouted Elliot rushing into the room panting, late that afternoon. They all looked up at him as he came towards them, I found the connection". He stood by Olivia's desk and Fin and Munch crowded round him.

"My father found out his partner and another two cops were taking bribes from drug dealers, they tried to get him to take them as well, but he refused. He also found out that one of the cops was turning a blind eye to child prostitution, he was even sleeping with the young girls as payment from the dealers, and his name was Brady."

"Brady" said Munch, Grabbing a piece of paper he had been writing notes on all morning. "Brady was to be charged with accepting bribes, along with the other two, there was nothing about kiddy sex ever recorded."

"My father didn't write it all in his notes….however he also kept this" he said holding up a small black book. "In here my dad wrote down everything he found out including the stuff he never reported."

"But why didn't he ever tell anyone about Brady and the kids?" asked Olivia.

"He was going to he found out about the kids weeks after he reported his partner. He says in his diary he confronted Brady and told him he knew all about his sordid life, he was giving him 24 hrs. to come clean"

"Brady put a gun to his head and shot himself, he was at home with his family when he done it" said Munch reading through a print out. "Elliot's dad retired two days later without ever testifying against the bribery charges"

"Brady killed himself the night my dad told him he knew all about the kids, after he killed himself my dad didn't bother to report him, I guess he though his family had suffered enough"

"Okay" said Fin still looking confused "So what has this got to do with Tucker hating Elliot.

"Brady was Tuckers Dad….Tuckers mom went back to her maiden name Tucker after he killed himself." Said Elliot.

"Jesus El" said Olivia taking a deep breath.

"Obviously Tucker blamed my Dad for his dads death, he couldn't get revenge on my dad so he concentrated on me".

"Do you even think Tucker knows the full story behind his dad, if your dad never reported Brady for having sex with the girls, then Tucker thinks he killed himself over the bribery charges alone?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders" I don't know but I need to get all this info to Liz, Tucker is out to get me cause of something that happened years ago, it has nothing to do with me or the job I do, he wants to ruin my life cause he thinks my dad ruined his family. I was only 10 when my dad retired Tucker wouldn't of been much older, his dad killing himself must of torn him apart".

"We need to tell the Capt. All this" said Olivia.

"Tell me what?" asked Cragen who was stood behind them.

**Ooooh this was quite hard to write trying t figure out a way as to why Tucker would hate elliot so much. I hope I made it beleivable enough, please let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Interview day with Tucker is here, will Elliot hold it together long enough to take him down. Enjoy**

Chapter 28

After explaining everything to Cragen he called Liz and asked her to come to the station.

"Munch and Fin I want you to do a full background on Tucker, be discrete I don't want him to know we are digging."

"Sure thing Capt." Fin said "We got this".

Elliot and Olivia walked into his office while they waited for Liz to turn up.

"Don I've been thinking" said Elliot. "When it's my interview tomorrow and Tucker records my side of the story I want to do it alone without Liz."

"El are you mad" Olivia said.

"No Baby, not this time" he smiled. "Look I want to have it out with him he is more likely to show his true feelings if It's just him and me in the room, if I can get him to admit everything and its recorded in the interview, it will help me when I'm up in front Panel."

Olivia looked at him and nodded "okay, I'm just worried he will push you and you will lose it, he has made your life hell for so long"

"Well I tell you what, why don't you, Cragen and Liz watch from behind the glass that way if you're worried you can step in"

Olivia nodded and took hold of his hand. Cragen looked at the two detectives and smiled "look why don't you two head home I will explain everything to Liz. Elliot be back here first thing so we can go over anything Fin and Munch find out"

"Thanks Capt." he said as they both stood up and walked out the room.

Olivia woke up and looked sleepily at the clock 2.45am she looked at the empty space next to her and climbed out the bed. She walked out her bedroom naked and found Elliot also naked stood by the window looking out at the city below.

"Can't you sleep" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nope, too much goin round my head"

"Yeah well hopefully it will be over shortly. Don said they had Haungs Evaluation ready, Liz has everything relating to all your cases from the past, and all the witness statements, once Tucker admits everything tomorrow you will be in the clear"

"I hope so Liv"

"Hey" she said coming round his front and wrapping her arms around his neck "Stay positive" her fingers played with the back of his neck as she pulled him down into a deep, slow kiss. She felt his erection begin to push against her stomach and she moaned into his mouth.

"Christ Liv how do you do this to me, I can't control myself around you" he said as she kissed his neck and throat, "I'm hard for you all time"

"hmmmm so I can feel" she mumbled into his neck, "So do something about it, cause I'm so wet right now just thinking about you fucking me"

Elliot picked her and she wrapped her arms around him as he pushed her up against the window, she gasped as the cold glass pressed up against her back "Fuck me El" she said reaching down between them and guiding him into her, she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist pulling him fully into her. "Just do Babe hard and fast I need you now" she begged him. Hearing her beg him was all he needed as he rammed into her hard before pulling back and slamming into her again. "OH GOD!" she screamed as he pounded into hard over and over as he pushed her against the glass of the window.

"Fuck Liv your amazing Baby" he panted "I'm sorry but I ….I won" before he could say the rest of the sentence he released and came inside her. When his body had calmed down he lowered her to the ground. "I'm sorry liv" he said "I couldn't hold on".

"Baby its fine, I knew what you needed"

"But you didn't"

"Hey that's fine" she said kissing him "I don't mind, and the next time I need a quick release I know who to come to, now …bed you need to get some sleep for tomorrow" she said taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. They never noticed the person stood in the ally across the street watching everything that had just happened against the window.

Elliot sat at his desk when Tucker walked into the squad room. He smirked at Elliot as he walked past him into Cragens office and shut the door.

"You ready for this Elliot?" asked Fin.

"To fucking right I am" he said his eyes ice cold.

A few minutes later the door opened and Tucker, Cragen and Liz walked out.

"Elliot you ready for your interview?" asked Cragen. "we have informed Lt Tucker that you would rather speak to him alone"

Elliot stood up from his chair and Olivia walked up to him "Stay calm" she whispered to him as she pulled him into a hug "Whenever you feel yourself losing it think of us together…. I love you"

"I love you to baby" he said turning and following Tucker into the interview room. They sat down at the desk opposite each other and Tucker pressed record on the machine

"Lt Tucker from Internal Affairs can you please state your name for the tape and acknowledge you have waivered your right for a representative at this moment."

"Detective Elliot Stable and yeah I have waivered my right."

"So Detective here we are again, it seems to be a regular occurrence doesn't it" he said opening up a folder " I mean in the last 12 years I have had to interview on numerous occasions about your attitude, temper and conduct at work"

"Yep and every time I have been cleared, just why is that?" asked Elliot leaning forward on the table. "Could it be that I never done anything wrong".

Tucker grinned "and you think that's what's going to happen this time?" Elliot shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his chair folding his arms. "Let's go over the charges first" he said picking up a piece of paper.

"First you are charged with assaulting a fellow police office"

"No charges were ever filed, check the records"

"There were witnesses" he grinned, Elliot shrugged at him.

"Next criminal damage against Detective Tutuolas car"

"And again nothing was reported by Detective Tutuola"

"Next on the list Drunk and abusive in a public place"

"and yet again no charges or records of any of the charges you say I'm guilty of" said Elliot leaning forward again glaring at Tucker. Tucker closed the folder and stared back at Elliot.

"We have witness statements to co-operate with all the above charges" Elliot grinned back at him.

"Yeah I heard about your witnesses if I'm not mistaken you have a homeless man who lives in the Alley, an elderly neighbour of Detective Benson, who used to live on the top floor of the apartment building. She always wanted an apartment on the ground floor and what do you know three days after giving a statement she is moved to the ground floor. She told Detective Munch to say thank you to that nice young Man who took her statement." Elliot smiled at Tucker as he saw him flinch slightly at what he had said. "Oh and how could I forget your other witness's a prostitute and a drunk…..good luck with getting them to stand up in court."

Outside the room Olivia smiled at Fin and Munch "Good work" she said turning her head back to the room.

"I have spoken to Doctor George Haung he told me has been seeing you for counselling since you killed Jenna Fox, but you only went to him 2 weeks ago, that was 4 weeks after the shooting, why wait so long, despite being ordered by your Captain to talk to him."

Elliot tensed up at the mention of him killing Jenna.

"I was cleared of the shooting" he said

"But isn't it true you had a hard time accepting the outcome, you were heard saying on a number of times and I quote "I Killed a Kid, how could I have Killed a kid "sounds to me like a guilty conscience anything you want to tell me"

"of course I felt guilty I had shot a kid, sure she had to be stopped but it doesn't stop me feeling bad about it she was only 16 years old and I ended her life, it hit me hard, would it have been better if I had done it then just thought Fuck it and got on with my life" his temper was starting to rise.

"But you still didn't speak to Haung straight away did you, you hit the bottle instead trying to block it out but it didn't work did it…..you completely lost it"

Elliot clenched his fists his knuckles turning white.

"You getting a bit tense there Detective" he smirked, knowing he was starting to get to him. Elliot looked over to the two way mirror knowing Olivia was behind the glass, he closed his eyes and thought of her taking deep breaths to calm him down.

"I admit" he said opening his eyes. "I should have talked to someone earlier, I didn't ….."

"That's right you didn't" he said cutting him off "you got drunk every night, beat up another officer and smashed up a car, the only reason you finally asked for help was because you knew you had gone too far and you were on the brink of losing your job, losing your mind, your family and friends you were breaking down, on the edge."

"You're wrong" Elliot said through clenched teeth.

"What? So you didn't hit your partner knocking her to the ground, someone you're supposed to love, you were out of control"

Elliot shot his head up glaring at him, then to the glass mirror.

Olivia looked at Cragen "It was an accident he turned and knocked me over after he found out he had been cleared of the shooting he was upset…how the hell did he find out?

"I swear Baby girl I told no one" said Fin.

"I…It was an accident, I would never hurt her" Elliot said looking down at the table.

"ooh that's right you would never hurt her would you not when you're sleeping with her"

"Whatever we do or don't do away from this station has nothing to do with you….."

"So how long have you been sleeping with Benson?" Tucker asked cutting him off mid-sentence "Was it before you left your wife and family or after, did she take pity on you cause you were losing it, we know how much she likes to take care of lost causes , is that what you were a lost cause.?"

"Fuck You" said Elliot keeping his eyes fixed on the table in front of him.

"What's the matter Detective did I hit a raw nerve, did I upset you, make you angry, do you need to leave to get a drink to help calm your nerves…."

"Get El out of there" said Olivia tears forming in her eyes "He is going to lose it "she begged trying to get past Cragen and into the room.

"No Liv, just wait" Cragen said holding her arm.

"So Detective is that what you want is that what you need, to either hit someone or down a bottle of drink, or do you need this to help all your troubles go away" he shouted slamming a revolver down on the desk in front of Elliot.

Elliot looked at the gun then up to Tucker and started to grin. "Why would I need that?"

"Well you tried it once before didn't you, but it didn't work, do you really think the force needs a suicidal cop working with vulnerable victims."

"I'm getting help, I've my family, friends and a woman I love to support me though this….it's a shame your Father never had that support" Elliot snapped looking up at Tucker straight in the face. "He might still be around to see what a pathetic little prick you have become"

Tucker stepped back "Wha….what the hell you talking about?"

"You know Tucker I couldn't figure out for years why it was you were always busting my balls, always trying to take me down, how every time I done the slightest thing wrong you were there blowing it all up out of proportion. Never anyone else always you."

Tucker glared at him "Because you're an insubordinate little prick who shouldn't be on the force, you're a disgrace" he growled.

"oh right so it's nothing to do with the fact that my Father found out you Father was a dirty cop and taking bribes and you want me to pay for it".

"He took a bit of money, times were hard, what the hells that got to do with the shit you pull"

"He took a bit of money….. but that ok, cause times were hard that's what you're telling me?" laughed Elliot standing up, changing form being interviewed to being the interviewer.

"Christ he's good" said Liz watching him "Has he ever thought of becoming a lawyer" she smiled at Olivia.

"Your Father a police officer took bribes, and you think its ok cause times were hard, you work for fucking Internal affairs you ruin peoples careers for less" Elliot said walking over to the two way mirror.

"You little prick" growled Tucker. "Your father ruined everything he just couldn't keep his mouth shut, apparently he was a cocky little fucker just like you, I'm going to make sure your career is over, I'm going to ruin your life just like your father did to mine"

"He never ruined your life, your father did, he couldn't handle the shame of being found out so he shot himself, took his own life instead of facing everyone, he was a weak coward and he scare of what would happen when they found out he was sleeping with young girls in payment for turning a blind eye to the local drug dealers"

Tucker just stood glaring at Elliot. Straight away Elliot knew from the expression on his face he hadn't known the full facts behind his Fathers suicide "No…..He…He took his own life cause your Father hounded him telling him to come clean, just cause he took a few hundred dollars in bribes, he was never slept with girls"

"My Dad didn't report it, he was giving your Father time to come clean, he wrote it all down in his notebooks, dates, times, names everything he found out about him, I found the books."

Tucker lent forward resting his hands on the table.

"You have made my life hell for years" said Elliot standing behind him "You have tried to take a career I love and I'm good at away from me, and why….. for payback, payback for something I had nothing to do with, I was 10 yrs. old"

"But at least you had your Father growing up"

Elliot laughed "You think I had a good child hood, just because I had a Dad. Because of what happened to your father my Dad turned to drink, he verbally and physically abused me so don't…..don't try and tell me I had a better life than you just cause my Dad didn't kill himself" Elliot lent on the table looking down at Tucker. "I had to work hard at a good life, fighting the rage that used to build up inside me cause of the job that we do here every day and the things we see, and all you wanted to do was take it all away from me. All because you had a bad childhood. Well fuck you. I have all the evidence I need to prove you have had a vendetta against me as you tried to ruin my career and life."

Tucker looked up at him.

"Your finished Tucker "Elliot said pressing stop on the recorder "Interview over". He said as he turned and walked out the room.

**Somehow I'm thinking that wont be the last we will hear or see of Tucker. And who was in the Alley way watching Elliot and Olivia.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the great reviews on this story it has been so much fun to write.**

Chapter 29

Tucker jumped up as Elliot was about to walk through the door. Olivia screamed No but it was too late.

"Don't fucking move!" he said. Elliot stopped walking when he heard him cock the weapon putting a round into the chamber "Step back away from the door"

"What the hell you doin Tucker have you completely last your mind"

Tucker walked behind Elliot and put the gun to the back of his head.

"Maybe I have why don't we find out….close the door" Elliot kicked the door shut with his foot.

"ELLIOT!" screamed Olivia through the door.

"I'M OKAY LIV" Elliot shouted back.

Tucker grabbed Elliot round the neck with one arm whilst keeping the gun pressed to his head and walked him to the corner of the room away from the door and glass. Elliot could feel the gun shaking against his head.

"What do you hope to get of this Tucker? You have just taken me hostage in a police station full of Cops, there are four right outside this room as we speak, do you really think they will just let you walk out of here?"

"I don't fucking care Stabler, as long as you don't" he growled into his ear.

"So let me get this right, you couldn't get rid of me by trying to convince everyone I was a bad cop, so you're gonna shoot me instead" he laughed. "You really are totally crazy"

"Just …..Just shut up and let me think"

"What's there to think about your gonna shoot me so just shoot me!" he yelled.

Olivia, Cragen, Fin and Munch were all waiting on the other side of the door guns drawn just waiting to go in at the soonest opportunity watching everything through the two way glass.

"You're not gonna shoot me your too weak, you haven't got the balls"

"I said shut up"

"Just admit it you have totally lost it Tucker, you're more fucked up in the head than I am"

"Don't say that"

"Why cause you know it's true, for Christ's sake there must something wrong in your head, you have been obsessed with me for the last 12 years. Do you get a hard on every time we are alone in an interview room is that it, you want to fuck me up the ass"

"Shut up, you're sick"

"I'm sick you're the who has spent his entire life thinking about me, thinking of a way to make me suffer, for something that had nothing to do with me, let me ask you Tucker does sleeping with little girls run in the family, deep down are you jealous of your Father cause he at least had the guts to carry out his sick fantasies"

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Cragen

"Doin what Elliot does best" said Fin "Pissing off Tucker" he laughed.

"Fin this isn't funny" snapped Olivia "For fucks sake"

"I'm sorry Baby girl" he said. "But it is what Elliot does best.

"Look" said Cragen "I want to take Tucker alive if possible, you all got that"

The all nodded and carried on watching what was happening in the room.

"So Tucker you gonna actually do anything or just hold me close the rest of the night"

"Do you want to die?" he asked him.

"No what I want to do is go home, celebrate you finally being off my case and make love to the most gorgeous woman I have ever known" said Elliot looking at the mirrored glass knowing Liv was there. "oh and did I happen to mention that there is nothing you can do about the two of us being together, so that wouldn't have stood up in your little vendetta against me either."

"Yeah well I hope that hard fuck you gave her against the window of her apartment in the early hours of this morning was good cause that is the last she will get from you"

"You were watching us?"

"Oh I'm always watching you or I have someone else doin it for me, got a great collection of tapes"

"You really need to find another hobby man, shit; you really do have it bad don't you"

"You have no idea, I haven't wasted the last 20 years of my life looking for you, joining the force and making my way up to IAB for you to fuck me over just when I know I've got you. I may not be able to ruin your life but I can definitely end it"

"SO WHAT THE HELL YOU WAITING FOR…..DO IT… COME ON PULL THE DAMN TRIGGER!" he yelled. As he shouted he pulled his elbow back and threw his elbow into Tuckers ribs winding him, he felt the gun drop away from his head. He turned and pinned Tucker against the wall by his throat and punched him in the face, the gun dropping to the floor. He heard the door burst open behind him as he reined blows down on Tucker. "YOU FUCKING PRICK" he screamed at him.

"ELLIOT STOP!" shouted Cragen as they all ran towards him Fin pulling at Elliot trying to get him off Tucker before he killed him.

"Elliot!" said Olivia stepping in front him whilst Fin kept hold of him "El…Baby" she said putting her hands on his face "Hey baby just breath" she said in a calm voice. Elliot looked at her face and took a deep breath letting it out slowly "Its ok El its over" she said smiling. He stopped struggling against Fin who slowly released his grip on him. "That's it…. Just relax" she told him. Elliot nodded looking past her to where Cragen and Munch were helping Tucker off the floor and cuffing him.

"I'm okay" he said to Olivia "I'm okay" he sighed pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. He moved her to the side as Cragen led Tucker out the room.

"This isn't over Stabler" he said "I will get you for this, it's not over" he threatened him as he was dragged out "Your fucking dead do you hear me!" he screamed.

Elliot looked at Olivia and Fin "Well that went well, don't you think" he smiled.

"You're crazy my man" laughed Fin as he left the room, leaving them alone.

Olivia glared at Elliot his smile slowly disappearing when he saw the look on her face.

"Liv what's wrong?"

"What's wrong…..you think what just happened was some big joke" she asked hitting his chest knocking him off balance slightly. "You think I enjoyed standing watching him hold a gun to your head, when you thought it would be fun to wind him….Do you" she asked again punching him with both hands in his chest again.

"Liv I did what I had to do to get out of there"

"No El I saw your face you enjoyed taunting him, getting a rise out of him… you promised me you would never leave me, and today you nearly broke that promise"

"Baby I had it under control"

"Don't ….don't Baby me" she said tears running down her cheeks. "I don't want to hear it" she turned to walk away and Elliot grabbed her arm.

"Don't!" she snapped as her hand slapped across his face. Elliot just stood stunned as she stormed out. What the hell had just happened?

He walked out into the squad room looking for her.

"She ran up to the cribs" said Fin "She looked pissed"

Eliot followed her up the stairs she wasn't the only one who was pissed, what the hell had all that been about. He slammed the door open and seen her stood by the far bed.

"What the fuck was all that about!" he shouted at her walking towards her standing just behind her blocking her so she couldn't get passed, his body was shaking "Look at me Benson, What the hell has got into you?"

She turned round and grabbed him kissing him hard; Elliot kissed her back confused as hell. He broke off the kiss and glared at her looking for answers.

"Fuck me" she told him ripping off her shirt "What you waiting for" she said grabbing his tie and pulling him towards her reaching down and undoing his belt and trousers, "I need you in me now" she ordered him, pulling his trousers down releasing him. Without a word Elliot grabbed her and threw her up against the locker, she undone her own trousers and pushed them down stepping out of them. Elliot just stood looking at her his blood was pumping through his body. He grabbed her and spun her round pushing her against the locker and pressed up against her sliding his hand between her legs.

"Is this what you want" he said as he thrust two fingers inside her with no warning. She gasped as she felt them push into her and groaned. "Jesus Liv you're soaking"

"I want your cock Baby now, god I'm so fucking turned on"

Elliot pulled back and spun her back round to face him; he grabbed hold of his solid dick whilst Olivia lifted herself up round his waist, with his tip just at her opening she sank down onto him squeezing him tight. He grabbed hold of her hips as began to pound into her pulling her down onto him as he thrust into her.

"Oh god Baby….That's it" she groaned "make me cum" she lent her head forward into his neck and began kissing and biting him as he continued to pound her up against the locker fast and hard, she sucked hard on neck tasting blood. She held onto him tight as he grunted into her.

"Come on Baby" he begged her "I need you to come before me" he could feel his balls getting tight and knew he was close, but he wanted her to come first.

"So…so. Close" she gasped, she could feel the release building as her body began to shake she screamed into his neck biting down as she convulsed tightening her grip onto him as his cock throbbed inside her pumping his hot cum into her, she continued to flex her muscles around his cock making him flinch inside her. He dropped his head forward gasping for breath as he slowly pulled himself out and Olivia's feet dropped to the floor. They stood holding each other not moving. Olivia finally spoke

"You ever pull a stunt like that again with any perp and I will cut your balls off" she warned him. Elliot pulled back and looked at her.

"Liv I had…." She put a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"I was so scared El, I kept seeing the gun going off and you dead…"

"Hey" he said holding her tight again "I'm so sorry" he said. "I promise I will never do anything to scare you like that again"

"Come on" he said "we best get back downstairs There is gonna be shit loads of paper work on this one"

"Not for you" smiled Olivia "your still suspended and technically the victim in all this.

"Ooh yeah" he grinned getting dressed.

They walked down the stairs back to the Squad room hand in hand.

"Cragen had to go down to 1PP he said you weren't to go home after you were finished doing, whatever it was you were doin, you have to hang around here"

"Yeah and by the looks of Elliot's neck it's not hard to guess what they were doing" said Munch walking past them.

"Sorry"Liv said "I can't help myself" she grinned at him.

After an hour of sitting around Elliot stood up "Any one hungry" he asked "I'm starving" they all put their hands up. "Come on Liv lets go and get some sandwiches Cragen could be ages yet" he said grabbing her hand "Munch let him know we won't be long if he comes back.

They came back 45 minutes later and threw a couple of sandwiches and cookies onto Fin and Munches desk.

"Cheers man, Cragen is back he said to go straight in"

They walked into Cragens office smiling, but stopped when they seen the older man's face.

"What's happened?" asked Elliot.

Cragen shook his head "I've just had Liz on the phone, she is still down at 1PP, she left to go down there before Tucker grabbed you. To hand over all the evidence on Him" Elliot and Olivia looked at each other then back to Cragen. "In light of what has happened they have had to postpone your hearing until Tucker has been assessed as fit to be interviewed and testify"

"Well what the hell does that mean?" asked Elliot "I have to wait to get the chance to clear my name because of that sonofabitch" he dropped his head into his hands "What was the point of it all"

"Elliot…" said Cragen, Elliot ignored him shaking his head into his hands. "Detective Stabler!" he shouted.

"WHAT!" snapped Elliot lifting his head up? His eyes fell on his badge and gun, and he looked up at Cragen."Huh…what the hell"

"After Liz submitted all the facts along with the fact Tucker held a gun to your head which is why I had to go down and give a statement, they had no choice but to reinstate you. However you're on probation for 3 months so try not to fuck up in that time"

Elliot stood up and took his badge and gun from Cragens hand. "Thanks Don" he said hugging his Captain.

"I finally get my partner back " Olivia grinned.

"God help us" Cragen smiled as they walked out the office.

**SO Tucker has totally lost it,will he carry out his threat to Elliot and just how many tapes does he have of the two and what are his plans for them.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all your continued support with this story, I have brought back a character I really liked in this chapter, hope you enjoy please review**

Chapter 30

"El!" Olivia shouted to him "Come on were going to be late"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming" he grumbled coming out the bedroom shoving his arms into his jacket, looking all flustered. Olivia smiled at him.

"If I didn't know any better Detective Stabler I would say you were nervous about your first day back" she said sorting his tie out.

"Yeah… well….it's gonna be my first time out in the field since everything that's happened, what if I can't handle it, and I totally lose it over the slightest thing"

"You won't baby" she said cupping his face with her hands "Cause I will be right by your side" she reached up and kissed him. "However if we don't move it Cragen will have both our asses for being late"

"Elliot relax…please" she begged him as they pulled into the parking lot under the station.

"I'm trying" he said taking deep breaths. What the hell is wrong with you he thought, it's just work, it's just the job you love what the hell you scared of. He didn't notice Olivia had parked in the furthest space away possible, with no other cars around them. She turned off the engine and undone her seatbelt and turned to face him.

"Come here" she ordered him pulling him towards her. "You need to relax" she said moving in and kissing him gently on the lips. He kissed her back running his hands through her hair. He felt her tongue slide into his mouth and find his he moaned quietly into the kiss. Her hand moved down to his waist and began to undo his belt buckle.

"Liv…what?"

"Ssshh" she said as the buckle became undone and her hand went to the button. "You need to be relaxed before you go in there" she said as she undone the button and pulled his zip down.

Elliot's eyes wandered around the lot making sure no one was around, he couldn't believe she was doing this here of all places. He felt her hand slide inside his boxer and take hold of him; he was already throbbing and growing hard. She released him fully.

"Shit Baby" he moaned as she began to massage him whilst kissing his neck as her hand rubbed him up and down his full length making him grow. She circled her fingers over the tip and she felt his pre cum slide through them as she slid her hand back down grabbing him harder as she pumped her hand up and down his erect shaft.

"Fuck El I need you" she groaned releasing her hold on him she quickly undone her own trousers and pulled them down kicking off her shoes at the same time. Elliot pushed his seat back giving them more space before checking once again out the windows. Olivia climbed across and grinned at him "I'm so fucking turned on right now" she said as she straddled him, his cock just pushing against her entrance.

"So do something about it" he said pushing up towards her, as she sank down onto him taking him into her fully gasping as she did. She started to slide herself up and down his hard throbbing cock as he pushed up to meet her. She rode him hard and fast wanting a quick release, knowing they could get caught any minute only turned her on even more.

"Oh god….that's it baby, fuck me" she said as he grabbed hold of her hips and helped her move up and down him.

"I'm not….gonna…..last" he gasped as he heard a door slamming somewhere in the parking lot and voices talking "Fuck baby"

Olivia didn't know if those voices were anywhere near them and she didn't care as she felt her release building deep down inside her. "Mmmmm that's it El….I'm so close, don't stop" she begged him. Elliot felt his balls tighten seconds before he shot his hot cum into her, bucking up hard inside her screaming out her name. Feeling him release inside her was all she needed as she came hard bending forward and biting his chest through his shirt grabbing onto his tie as her body shook. Elliot held her in his arms until her body relaxed stoking his hands down her back,

"Thank you baby" he whispered

"You're welcome" she replied lifting her head up "You think you will be okay to go in now"

"Yeah" he smiled "I reckon I'm pretty relaxed now"

Olivia lifted off him and climbed back over to her side pulling her trousers back on and pulling on her shoes, smiling to herself.

"What's that grin for Benson?" he asked as he finished buckling up his belt.

"Do you know how many times I have fantasied about fucking you in this car when we have been on stakeouts?"

"About the same amount as me" he smiled back at her. "You ready?"

She nodded and they both opened their doors climbing out. Elliot took Olivia's hand as they walked towards the elevator. The doors opened and the walked in still holding hands.

"Do I looked like I've just been fucked?" she asked him checking herself out in the mirror.

"Oh yeah" he whispered into her ear "and you smell of it as well" he said as the lift doors opened and he walked out leaving her stood there alone for a few seconds.

"You're a prick Stabler" she laughed following him out into the squad room, shaking her head, thinking how hard it was going to be keeping her hands off him until she got him home that night.

Elliot sat in his chair leaning back and stared at Olivia, they had been in work 3 hours and nothing had come in, he was bored.

"Quit staring Stabler"

He spun round in his chair "sorry I'm bored"

"So help Fin and Munch with their paperwork"

"I'm not that bored" he grinned leaning back and watched her again. She knew he was staring again but ignored him and carried on with the word search she was doing.

"Benson! Stabler" shouted Cragen's voice from his office door.

Elliot jumped up "Yeah Capt."

"Got a Vic for you down at Mercy"

"Yes "said Elliot smiling grabbing the sheet of paper with the details on off Cragen "at last"

"A woman beaten and raped by her boyfriend, should be a nice open and shut case"

"Whys that Cap?"

"Patrol walked in just as she shot him, he had her sister and mother tied up in the same room after he raped them too, it's just a case of statements and reports"

"I will take anything" said Elliot grabbing his jacket "To get out of here"

They spent the day down at the hospital getting statements before heading back to the precinct. Cragen was right about the open and shut case, he had raped all 3 women, the patrolman had burst in just in time to see him lunge at her with a knife before she shot him, it was self-defence. By 11pm that night the paperwork was done and filed case closed.

"You ready to go?" Elliot asked her.

She nodded and grabbed her coat "How do you fancy Pizza?"

"Sounds good" he said as the stepped into the elevator. "So how do you fancy house hunting this weekend?" he asked as they got out and walked towards the car. She looked at him and smiled.

"Sounds good, the sooner we get somewhere bigger the sooner you can have your kids over to stay….you have spoken to Kathy about that haven't you"

"Yeah she was fine with it, she told me to just let her know when was good for me, despite everything she has been really calm about things"

As they got close to the car they both slowed and looked at each other.

"What the hell?" asked Elliot? The car was covered in photos of the two of them having sex, at home, in the car that morning and more worryingly at Cragen's lodge

"El what the hell is going on?" Olivia asked her voice shaking as she looked around the car park.

"I don't know baby" he said talking out his phone.

"Cap its Elliot's, you need to come back to the station we got a problem, meet us in the parking lot" he hung the phone up and looked at Olivia she was shaking.

"Come here" he said pulling her close.

"Who do you think it is…Tucker" she asked him.

"I thought that at first but he couldn't have taken the photos this morning"

"Unless he has someone working for him"

"That's my guess" he said.

Olivia looked at the car and sighed "Oh shit"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"El they are going to treat this as a crime scene. Everyone is going to see the photos, CSU are going to be all over the car"

"Yeah so, I'm not embarrassed by the photos we weren't doing anything wrong in them, in fact I think we look kinda hot" he smirked trying to lighten up the situation.

"El we had sex in the car this morning"

"Yeah I know" he grinned "and it was great" he said pulling her towards him.

"El" she said pushing him away "Will you take this seriously"

"I'm sorry, I just want to the lighten mood a bit"

"Yeah I know that, but it's still serious"

"Liv I know and we will catch whoever it is doin this"

"No El….I know we will catch the person doin this, well I hope we do. But I'm about the car"

Elliot looked at her puzzled. "I'm sorry I don't follow you"

"Jesus El we fucked in this car this morning" he nodded "the photos don't really show the car so it could be any car yes" he nodded again. "CSU are going to be going over this car looking for evidence"

"Yeah I know that I still…."

"Christ Elliot how the hell did you make Detective" she sighed "CSU are going to find your seaman and my… you know in the car." Elliot looked at her still unsure what she was getting at "EL! IT'S THE FUCKING SQUAD CAR!" she screamed "THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANY BODILY FLUIDS OF THAT TYPE IN THE FRONT FUCKING SEAT!"

"Shit" he laughed.

"El it's not funny" she said trying not to smile as he laughed.

"Well it is a little bit, shit Cragen's going to flip when the lab results come back"

"Never mind Cragen you just know word will get round everyone will know"

"Look I will speak to O'Hanlon and explain I'm sure he will lose that bit of evidence it's not like it's anything to do with this, well it is but it won't help to catch whoever it is. So don't worry Liv, I will sort it I promise" he said holding her tight.

They stood holding each other till Cragen pulled up he jumped out and looked at the car.

"Jesus Christ" he said turning away from the car "Are you two ok?" they both nodded. "Well I'm not walking in on you tow at the lodge was bad enough but to see all this, do you two do anything else when your alone" he asked.

"Well….."

Cragen held up his hand "I don't want to know"

He phoned O'Hanlon and told him to come straight down only him. "We will get the evidence collected so we can clean up here I'm sure you don't want everyone seeing this" said Cragen. "Once that's done why don't you to get off home, and be back first thing in the morning so we can try and figure out what is going on here"

Cragen went off to get a couple of patrolman to stop everyone but CSU from entering into that area of the garage. Finally O'Hanlon turned up and started taking photos and dusting for prints, every now and then as he took certain photos of the car he would grin towards Elliot an Olivia.

"Yeah, Yeah Keep grinning" smiled Elliot walking towards him when Olivia moved away to talk to Cragen.

"List man when you do the inside of the car, I need you to not find anything" said Elliot standing close to him so Cragen couldn't hear.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this morning me and Liv we…..you know, in the car before we headed in to work"

O'Hanlon laughed "The two of you did it, in a squad car, in the precinct car park"

"Yeah and it would be best that no one found out, especially as I have just been reinstated and on a 3 month probation"

O'Hanlon looked at Elliot "Sure man, no problem I will take care of it, any fluids belonging to you and Olivia will disappear, it's the least I can do after what you did for me with Stuckey"

"Cheers man" said Elliot patting him on the back and turning round to wink at Olivia. Olivia smiled and mouthed "thank you" to O'Hanlon who smiled and nodded before getting back to work.

**I know O'Hanlon is supposed to be dead but it's my fan fiction and I always liked him and was really gutted when he was killed off so I brought him back.**

**Next they find out who is working with Tucker and taking the photos let's see if anyone can guess**


	31. Chapter 31

**Glad your all still enjoying it and thanks for the great feed back .**

Chapter 31

Elliot reached out and turned the alarm off before turning over and wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her into him kissing her neck.

"Morning" he said his voice still rough from just waking up. "You know how much I love waking up next to you" he murmured into her hair.

"Mmmm probably as much as I love falling asleep with you"

"I can't believe we took so long to get here, all those wasted years" he said his hands wandering over her stomach as he kissed the back of her neck and the top of her shoulders.

"I know" she answered pushing herself back against him and feeling his erection pushing against her ass cheeks, "El baby" she moaned

"Yeah"

"Fuck me"

"Okay" he smiled reaching down and guiding himself into her from behind slowly pushing his way in. he heard her gasp as she pushed slightly back

"That ok?" he asked.

"Mmmm yeah, god you feel so good" she told him as he started to slowly grind himself into her his arms still wrapped around her "That's it babe nice and slow" she said as she moved to his movements, whilst Elliot continued to suck and kiss her neck and shoulders.

"God this feels so good" he moaned, as he moved his hand down between her legs and gently began massaging her clit with his fingers as his cock slid in and out of her warm wet centre slowly and deeply. Her hand reached behind his head and wrapped around his neck pulling his head towards her as she tipped her head back and he kissed her..

"I love it when you fuck me slowly, first thing in the morning" she gasped.

"I just love fucking you" he grinned with his cocky grin "There are so many ….many things I still want to try" he said as he continued to slide in and out of her.

"Yeah…like, oh god …like what?"

"I…..really, jesus Liv" he struggled to say as the muscles inside her clamped him hard making him forget what he was saying. "Christ Liv I'm getting close"

"hmm me….to" she gasped as his fingers began to rub her harder and faster "Harder babe I need more of you" Elliot pumped into her faster and harder as he felt the adrenalin pumping round his body.

"Liv I ….can't hold ….on " he told he panting.

"You don't …..Need ….Fuck!" she screamed as she came clamping herself hard onto him as the orgasm ripped through her body and shook as she came. Elliot released into her as he held her tight and his hot seed filled her as her body started to relax. He held onto her panting as he tried to catch his breath burying his face in her hair, as they lay together, his cock still buried inside her.

"We need to move" she sighed.

"Yeah I know we need to find the crazy fucker who is taking photos of us" He pulled out of her slowly and Olivia turned to face him resting on her elbows looking into his eyes.

"How the hell did this person know we were going to be at the Captains lodge?"

"I don't know followed us maybe"

"Yeah but to take the photos they did they must have just hung around hoping to catch something"

"Yeah, but Liv we weren't even together when we left for the lodge so…."

"…so which of us were they following"

"And how long had they been doing it, and what other photos do they have" Elliot's eyes started to wander round the bedroom .

"El what's wrong?" asked Olivia as he climbed out of bed.

"Liv, this apartment was empty the full time we were away" he said looking from the bed up to the wall opposite and the small air vent at the top.

"El what's wrong" said Liv getting up and pulling a T-shirt on.

"Get me a knife or screwdriver" he said pulling up a chair to the wall. Olivia ran out the room and came back with a screwdriver. Elliot undone the four screws holding the cover on the air vent taking it off.

"Mother fucker" he said reaching in and taking hold of a small camera and ripping it out of the hole breaking the wire and showed Olivia. "Some bastard has planted a camera".

They both got dressed quickly and Olivia called Cragen and told him. He said he would be straight over with CSU.

"Tell Elliot to get over to his place, Fin is on his way and see if anything is there, we need to know if it's just you, him or the both of you" said Cragen hanging up.

"Will you be okay if I go?" asked Elliot taking her in his arms.

"I will be fine El I have my gun" she smiled "Now go I will keep the door locked till Cragen arrives"

"Okay, I love you" he said kissing her quickly and leaving. He waited until he heard her lock the door before he left.

He pulled up to his place Fin was waiting outside and handed him a pair of latex gloves "Just in case Man" he said as the both entered the apartment.

"Hey man have you been burgled?" asked Fin when they walked in.

Elliot grinned "Funny, Fin real funny. I haven't been back here since I lost it" he explained "I spend all my time at Liv's" They both stood in the room looking round.

"Detective Stabler" said a females voice behind them "I'm from CSU"

"Hey" Elliot said "we are looking for any cameras hidden in here, I found one at my partners in an air vent in the bedroom." They split up and began searching.

"Yo El "called Fin "I got one" here in the Living room.

"Yeah one here aswell" he said coming out the bedroom.

"One in the bathroom aswell hid in the light"

Elliot and Fin looked at each other as Elliot's phone rang.

"Hey Liv, we have three cameras here"

"We found another two here"

"Bathroom and living room by any chance"

"Yeah….Cragen says to meet back at the station house"

"Okay Baby will see you there…love you" he said looking at Fin who was twisted his face. "What?"

"Seriously Man….Baby and Love you…Bring Back the grumpy, bad tempered Elliot this new loved up one is making me want to puke" he grinned as they left the apartment in the hands of the CSU team.

"Ok so what do we know?" asked Cragen when everyone was back.

"Elliot and Olivia are at it like rabbits" said Munch picking up one of the photos and grinning earning himself a high five from Fin.

"Apart from that" He laughed.

"It's obvious it's someone who is either infatuated by one of them or looking to hurt and destroy them, but which one" said Fin.

"I would have said Tucker, but the fact he was in a padded room when the car was covered…." Said Elliot.

"It could still be something to do with Tucker if he had someone working with him" Olivia butted in.

"But why you?" asked Elliot "Why cameras in your place?"

"To catch you El Tucker was out for you from the start"

"Yeah I guess" said Elliot his brow creased as he sat on the desk thinking.

"What you thinking Elliot?" asked Cragen.

"I haven't lived in that apartment for that long….if it is someone working with Tucker then wouldn't they have put cameras in my house when I lived there with Kathy and the kids"

"You could be onto something there" said Fin "Tucker has been after info to take you down for years"

"Elliot you and Liv get over there I will call O'Halloran and tell him to meet you there. If we find cameras there then we know for definite who they are obsessed with"

Elliot and Olivia quickly left the room to head to his old house.

"Fin, Munch get to Belle Vue and talk to Tucker I want to know who he has working with him if anyone, I will get Alex to meet you there, I'm going to speak to IAB see if they can shed any light on What Tucker has been up to the last year"

"Liv….Liv….Olivia!" Elliot said.

"Hmm …yeah"

"You okay you have been quiet since we left?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Don't lie, what is it?"

Olivia looked out the window "It could be something to do with the fact we are on our way to see your wife.."

"Soon to be Ex-wife"

"Sorry Ex-wife, so I'm sorry if I'm not the life and soul and jumping up and down about it"

"Are you nervous Benson?"

"What?"

"You're nervous"

"Yes alright I'm nervous, Kathy must hate me she even told me once that she was jealous of me and I told her nothing ever happened between us"

"and nothing did happen until we split up again for the second time"

"Yeah well I still feel awkward going to see her"

"Liv, Kathy knows about us, the kids told her and I have spoken to her about you when I went to see Eli, trust me everything will be fine, I promise" he said reaching across and taking her hand.

They pulled up to the house and Kathy was in the front garden with Eli.

"Daddy!" shouted Eli as Elliot got out the car. He ran towards his dad and Elliot picked him up giving him a big hug.

"How's my big man?"

"Good Daddy, can we play soccer?"

"Maybe soon but I need to speak to your mom ok" Eli nodded as Elliot put him down.

"Hi Livvie" he said running to Olivia and hugging her legs "Will you play soccer?"

"Tell you what" she said bending down to his height "After me and you Dad speak to your Mom I will make sure he plays with you for a while before we go back to work, deal"

"Deal" he says smiling running off to play.

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled at her. Before walking up to Kathy.

"Hey Elliot, Liv….what's happened"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each before looking back at Kathy.

"Why would something have happened?" asked Elliot.

"Well you both turn up here, shields and guns on, so you're at work"

"Yeah" he said "It's nothing to worry about too much but we need to talk" said Elliot. Kathy nodded and they all sat down on the front steps as Elliot told her what had been happening with Tucker and the photos, missing out the part about what they doing on the photos.

O'Halloran turned up just as he finished explaining.

"Hi Ryan" he said standing up shaking the young man's hand "you ready?"

"Yeah all set" he said smiling at Olivia and Kathy.

Olivia why don't I get us a drink when they are searching" said Kathy shouting over to Eli and walking into the house with him.

Olivia looked at Elliot who grinned and shrugged walking in the house with Ryan. Olivia followed Kathy into the kitchen and stood by the bench.

"Hot drink or a Juice?" she asked Olivia.

"Err a juice will be fine Thanks" said Olivia feeling a little uneasy. Kathy poured an orange and handed it to her standing with her back against the sink facing Olivia as Eli played at the table.

"How is he doing now?" she asked Olivia.

"A lot better than he was, he is even keeping his appointments with Haung" she smiled.

"I can't believe he kept everything to himself, I can't believe he never told you"

"Kathy I didn't even know he had moved out of here he kept everything bottled up which was the problem he had to explode at some point" Kathy nodded.

"I'm glad he is getting help now, the kids said they could see the change in him at Cragens lodge"

"I guess getting away from the city helped, Haung thought it would help if he had no where he could run and hide, and having a therapist there 24 hours a day helped"

"And having you there"

Olivia looked at Kathy not knowing what to say wishing Elliot would hurry up.

"Kathy I …we, me and El…"

"It's okay Olivia, I'm glad he has you, I'm not going to say I'm jumping for joy, but if there was anyone I would want him to turn to it would be you". She said smiling at Olivia. "I know how much you care for him and this family, hell you saved my life and Eli's, helped Kat and Dickie. You're a good person and I know you wouldn't have done anything to wreck our marriage. We managed to do that ourselves"

"Thank you" Olivia said to Kathy.

"At least you understand him and the job a lot more than I ever did" Elliot came into the kitchen.

"Found 2 up to now Bedroom and Bathroom Ryan is checking the kids rooms now whilst I check the living room and Kitchen, I guess we now know whoever it was, was after me"

"Elliot you haven't lived here for ages do you think they were watching me and the kids"

Elliot shook his head "I think once I moved out the cameras where then put into my new place, then Liv's after we got together, I'm hoping it was nothing to do with you and the kids."

Elliot found a camera in the kitchen and living room. Ryan came downstairs saying he couldn't find any cameras in the kids rooms or bathrooms much to everyone relief.

"Make sure you find the sick bastard who done this" said Kathy.

"I will get all these back to the lab and get the results to you asap" said Ryan leaving.

"Daddy Livvie said you would play soccer before you left" said Eli running up to him.

"Okay" he said "For 5 minutes as I need to go back to work"

They went outside and while El played with Eli Olivia phoned Cragen and explained about the cameras. He told her Fin and Munch got nothing out of Tucker but they had a warrant to search his house and phone records, hoping to find something there, computer crimes were still going through his laptop and computer at IAB.

Elliot said goodbye to Eli giving him a big hug before Eli ran to Olivia and hugged her.

"Elliot, when you get all this sorted give me a call and we will arrange time for you to take Eli, until then just ring if you want to pop over and see him"

"Thanks Kathy" said Elliot kissing her on the cheek, before climbing in the car. They both waved to Eli as they pulled away.

"So what did you and Kathy talk about?" he asked with a cocky look on his face.

Olivia glared at him "You are such a prick leaving me like that…..but luckily for you everything was fine, you were right" she said.

"Told ya" he said smiling.

"Yeah Yeah" she said reaching across and taking hold of his hand "So any ideas who could be behind this"

"I don't know Liv, I really don't"

**So readers who do you think it is. Obviously I know who it is LOL but I would love to hear who you think it would be.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Time to find out who is behind the tapes and a bit more smut for good measure.**

Chapter 32

Elliot and Olivia walked into the station house; heads turned to look at them smiling, people were talking then laughing as they walked. Elliot looked at Olivia,

"What the hell is going on?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know…..Oh god you don't think the photos got out do you"

Elliot shook his head "Nah there under lock and key in Cragens office"

As they stood waiting for the elevator a you woman in uniform walked past them.

"Detective" she said smiling at Elliot "if things don't work out give me a call" Elliot and Olivia glared at her "especially if you're always like that" she said walking off.

The elevator doors opened and they climbed in.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"I don't know El, but whatever it is I bet it isn't god"

When they walked into the squad room, the room went silent; they both just stood and looked round.

"What's goin on?" asked Elliot.

Cragen came out his office "You to in here now". They walked through everyone, a few people smiling.

"You're a lucky fucker, Stabler" said a young uniformed Cop as he walked past him.

They went into the office and closed the door

"Cap what the hell is goin on, please don't tell the photos got out" said Olivia.

Cragen shook his head "it's worse…at the same time about an hour ago everyone in the precinct received an email with a link attached..." he walked round to his computer "Here I will leave you to watch it yourselves before we talk" he said leaving the room.

Elliot and Olivia both walked round and Elliot hit the play button and they both watched the screen.

The video camera was outside Olivia's apartment first showing them making love against the window; it then flicked between, the lodge when they were in the Jacuzzi, the kitchen whilst Liv was on the phone to Alex. The clips merged together of the two of them making love whilst somebody had filmed them on a hand held camera from outside. Olivia looked at Elliot.

"What the Fuck El" he shook his head watching the screen.

"I uh…I ….." he couldn't speak as he watched the video.

"El everyone has seen this" said Olivia panic in her voice, Elliot couldn't take his eyes of the screen.

"Um yeah" he said in a trance watching it.

"EL!" shouted Olivia getting his attention.

"Sorry" he said looking at her. "Jesus no wonder people were smiling as we walked in" he said.

"This aint funny El, we could lose our jobs for this"

"Why we haven't done anything wrong we were being stalked, we are the victims here"

"El if and when we find out who done this and it goes to court they will use this against us, I mean Jesus we weren't being very discrete were we, in an outside Jacuzzi, against a window in a kitchen"

"Yeah that was my favourite I think" said Elliot smirking. Olivia punched him in the chest.

"This isn't funny!" screamed at him.

Outside in the office everyone heard Olivia screaming at him.

"I take it Elliot is taking this better than Olivia" grinned Munch.

"Yeah, Cap maybe you should go in there before she kills him" said Fin.

"No ….. I think I will give them time to calm down" he said sitting in Elliot's chair.

"I'm sorry Liv I know it's not funny, and I know everyone has seen it, but it's not like we have anything to be embarrassed about"

"You what" she said pushing her hands against his chest "Nothing to be embarrassed about, a video has been sent out of you fucking me in all these places, I'm naked and screaming as I cum and you think there is nothing to be embarrassed about" she couldn't believe his was being so calm about it.

"Well…" Elliot didn't quite know what to say, he knew she was pissed, she had a right to be. He was as well but what could they do now the video was out there.

"What is it Elliot your male ego, now everyone knows what a stud you are now they have seen you fucking your partner is that?"

"No!" he shouted.

"Your shit at lying Elliot" she said looking down at his crouch and the erection he was getting. "You're getting off on the fact that the whole station has seen it aren't you"

"No….. I …fuck Liv what do you want me to say…. I'm turned on cause I'm watching myself fuck the most beautiful woman in the world, well yeah I am" he shouted at her. "And I know I should be pissed off but …Christ I don't know" he looked at her face waiting for her to say something or slap or punch him but she just stood looking at him.

"What and it doesn't bother you that other cops in this station might be getting turned on watching it as well!" she screamed at him "How would you like it if Munch watched it and got a hard on then would it be okay, how do you think I feel knowing female cops like the one down stairs want to fuck you"

Cragen and Fin looked at Munch "Hey I never!" he said looking down just to make sure. Cragen and Fin laughed.

Elliot shrugged "Liv I don't care what anyone says or thinks cause it's my hard on that's gonna make you scream, nobody else's, and Baby I don't want to fuck anyone but you" he said moving towards her pushing her to Cragens desk and lifting her up till she was sitting on it and stepped between her legs. He rested his hands either side of her and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Benson and nobody and no video is going to come between us, cause that's what the person wants, the one who sent it, they want to drive us apart" he lowered his mouth to her neck and started to kiss her nibbling gently just below her ear making her moan, he pulled her hips towards him pushing his erection against her hot core. She wanted to stay angry at him but she couldn't as she felt herself squirm as she became more aroused by him.

"Can you feel that Liv" he asked as ground into her, she moaned and nodded "that is what you do to me" he massaged her breasts feeling her nipples get hard under her shirt. He felt her push back against him, as he pushed harder against.

"Fuck El" she moaned.

"Am I making you wet Liv" he asked moving is hips as he pushed again his hard cock pushing hard against.

"I'm fucking soaking" she said "Jesus.." she couldn't believe he was dry humping her against Cragen's desk she knew they should stop but she was so turned on and so close to coming.

Elliot knew she was close the same as he was, he hoped to god Cragen didn't walk in any time soon.

"Baby come for me" he panted as he ground himself into her; he felt his shorts getting wet and prayed he could hold off coming.

Olivia bit down and sucked on Elliot's neck as she came her legs gripping his waist as she gripped him hard and her body shook. As her body calmed down she undone his zip and reached inside gently releasing him and taking hold of him. She knew it wouldn't take much to make him cum as she began to move her hand hard and fast up and down his throbbing cock.

"Fuck Liv" he moaned as he looked down between and watched her pumping his shaft fast. She reached behind her and grabbed the tissues Cragen had on his desk ready for when he came.

"That's it baby" she panted her strokes getting faster and her grip harder as she felt him push into hand "Come on baby" Elliot's mouth crashed against hers as he came muffling the moan that escaped him. Olivia covered his cock with the tissue when he came so neither of them got covered in his hot seed.

"Fuck baby" he gasped when his body calmed down.

"I just hope to god there are no cameras in this office "she said smiling at him "I have never done that before" she said smiling.

"What come on Cragen's desk, I should hope not" he smiled

"No came fully dressed like that" she said "I'm going to have to go and clean up I'm soaking"

"Oh really "said Elliot pushing his hand down the front of her trousers and inside her panties. His fingers slipped between her soaking wet folds causing them both to moan.

"El we need…to stop" she gasped as he pushed into her with two fingers and began to finger fuck her. "Cragen could walk in any minute now"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time " he panted as he added a third finger" come over my fingers and I will stop" he said as he moved in and out of her, he felt her push against him and he moved his thumb over her clit rubbing against it.

"Oh God!" she tried to scream but Elliot covered her mouth with his hand so no one could hear her as she came hard and fast against his hand clamping his fingers inside her. He felt her hot juices running down his fingers. He slowly removed them. Olivia handed him a tissue to clean his fingers but he shook his head and raised his fingers to her mouth lightly coating her lips with her own moisture before one by one putting his fingers in his mouth licking them clean before kissing her and letting her taste herself.

"God you are one sexy Motherfucker" she said as they broke apart and straightened themselves up.

"I do try" he grinned pulling her into a hug.

"We will find out who is doing the videos and stop it baby I promise you. We will just have to be careful where and when we make love from now on"

She nodded into his shoulder as he held her twice.

"Well it's been quiet for a while do you think it's safe to go back in"

Fin and Munch shrugged as Cragen went to his own office door and knocked waiting for an answer before he entered, followed in by Munch and Fin, Munch had a huge grin on his face. Olivia was still sat on the desk and Elliot stood between her legs holding her.

"You two okay" asked Cragen

"Yeah Cap we will be as soon as we find this pervert" said Olivia. Cragen nodded and Olivia and Elliot separated Elliot glancing down to check he had calmed down.

"So you have any ideas who it could be after you Elliot apart from Tucker? Aske Cragen.

"What you mean apart from the all of pervs I have put away over the years, No."

"No women…..men…..heshes you could of pissed of" asked Munch grinning.

"No" said Elliot smirking back at him. "Apart from Kathy and Olivia there has been no one else"

Olivia looked at Elliot and then down at her hands, "There was one other" she said looking at him "Dani"

Cragen, munch and Fin all looked at Elliot.

"Dani" said Fin.

Elliot looked at them all and then back to Olivia.

"Yeah but Baby I told you it was one night, we kissed that was it, she left not long after and you came back"

Cragen looked at Elliot. "2 weeks after Olivia came back I got a call from Dani asking for a permanent transfer back her I had to tell her no as Olivia was back and my squad was full." They all listened to Cragen as he spoke. "4 weeks after that call I gets another one from Warrants the unit Dani went back to, they said they needed to speak to Dani. I told them she wasn't here and hadn't been for months, they were under the impression she had come back here permanently"

"So where was she?" asked Elliot.

Cragen shrugged "I don't know they never got back in touch I figured it was just some cock up and she had transferred somewhere else. I never thought anything of it till Liv mentioned something happened between you two"

They all sat in silence thinking. Elliot shook his head "Nah it can't be" he said looking at everyone.

"Let me make some calls" said Cragen "I will try and find out what happened with her" They all left the office and sat back at their desks.

Olivia got up and sat on Elliot's desk in front of him.

"How was Dani when you last seen her?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he's asked frowning.

"Well was she upset, angry had you had a fight?"

Elliot thought back "She was upset. We had just closed a case involving kids. She had took one of the kids home and she had set fire to the place. The kid had attached herself to Dani, she found it hard. She said she couldn't do this job cause she couldn't fix the little girl. She asked me how I kept doin the job we do and I told her cause I have to, she didn't think we made a difference. I told her she could do it…. She was upset you know" he said looking at Olivia.

"And that was it, she was upset and left?"

"Yeah…well no" he said "She asked me if I was asking her to stay it was like she wanted me to ask her"

"What did you say" asked Olivia not really wanting to hear his answer and hating to hear him talk about her.

"I told her I couldn't, that she had to stay for herself not for me, she said goodbye and left" he lent forward and took Olivia's hands "That's it I swear" he said.

Olivia nodded as he lent forward and rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dani hasn't been seen by anyone at her old place for 4 years" said Cragen coming out his office. Elliot sat up and turned around. "Apparently she left saying she was coming back here to special victims it wasn't until they called here they realised she was missing. Three weeks later they got her badge and gun through the post with a letter saying she quit, that was the last they heard from her. Munch, Fin start digging into her background I want to know where she went and where she has been for the last 4 years"

"What about us Cap?" asked Elliot standing up. "Your meeting Liz Donnelly you're going to Belle Vue to talk to Tucker you never know he may want to gloat and give up some info." Elliot nodded.

"Liv your with me we are going to take her photo and ask around yours and Elliot's neighbourhood see if anyone recognises her, if she has been around taking photos and filming someone must of seen"

"Cap we are doing all this we don't know for certain it is Dani Beck yet" said Fin.

"We do now" said Ryan coming in the room" Just got a match of a partial print from one of the cameras we found at Elliot's house, its Dani Beck alright"

**Think we all knew it would be Dani Beck, she always seemed like a bit of a psycho when she was there. Plus I just never liked her lol.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the delay in updating I have been busy away with Army Cadet kids that i volunteer with so I had no time to update, back to normal now tho for a few weeks anyway. hope you enjoy the next chapter**

Chapter 33

Elliot and Liz Donnelly walked down the corridor towards the room where Tucker was waiting for them.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just want to put an end to this and get back to work" she nodded to him and opened the door to the room.

"Hey Tucker" said Elliot as they walked in "you enjoying your stay here"

"Fuck you Stabler"

"Aaaah com on no need for that"

"Elliot that's enough" said Liz. "We need to ask you some questions"

"Ask away it doesn't mean I will answer them"

"When you were working on ruining my life who did you get in to help you?" Tucker looked at Elliot.

"No one it was all me"

"Bullshit there had to be someone helping you, you wouldn't have the brains to do it all yourself"

"Think what you want but everything I done was my own doin…..mind you when I was sent photos of you and Benson by someone I didn't mind….that is why you're here isn't it"

Elliot nodded "Who sent you them?"

"I don't know but if I did I would shake their hand, I've heard they make a good video as well"

"Fuck you Tucker, who the hell you got working for you!" he yelled. Liz placed a hand on Elliot's arm.

"Elliot calm down" she warned him. Elliot turned away and walked across the room. "Do you know who sent the photos and who is making the videos?" she asked Tucker.

"Nope but like I say if you find them shake their hand from me, anyone who makes that fucker squirm is alright in my book"

"You're sick" said Elliot.

Tucker just looked and smirked at him as Elliot walked towards him and lent down to whisper in his ear. "You think your so friggin clever don't you? Don't forget the type of people I have put away in the past I'm sure quite a few of them would just love to fuck you up; when they are told you're a cop. All I need to do is promise them a nice easy time, I'm sure the guards would help out especially when they find out about what you done to a fellow officer"

"You can't do that" he said a look of panic on his face.

"Fuckin watch me, you tried to ruin my life and hurt the people close to me, I will make you pay"

Elliot stood up straight and walked out the room followed by Liz. He hoped everyone else found more out than he had.

Everyone met back at the station later that afternoon.

"Well?" asked Elliot when Cragen and Olivia walked in.

"It's definitely Dani your neighbours recognised her same as the coffee shop by Olivia's place" Cragen told him.

"So now what?"

Fin and Munch walked quickly into the squad room.

"We got her we know where she is staying" said Fin holding up a piece of paper " she has been renting a place two blocks from Elliot's place she started renting it 2 weeks after Elliot moved there"

They all jumped up and ran out the precinct jumping into cars and following Fin and Munch. They pulled up outside Dani's place quietly and looked up at the house.

"Everyone be careful we don't know how she will react when she sees us" warned Cragen. "Fin, Munch round the back"

Cragen, Elliot and Olivia went up the front steps to the door and Elliot knocked no answer. He banged again louder, still nothing he looked at Cragen.

"Break it down" he ordered. Elliot nodded took a step back and kicked the door in breaking it off the hinges.

"Dani its Captain Cragen were coming in" he shouted into the building. The three of them entered the house weapons drawn and slowly and carefully checked the rooms down stairs. Fin and Munch came in after Olivia let them in the back door and checked the rooms out upstairs. Elliot opened the cellar door and put the light on before heading down the steps.

"It's clear upstairs" said Munch.

"Yeah here to" said Olivia.

"Ok get looking we need any info on where she could be or what she could be doing"

"Cap you do realise we don't have a search warrant don't you" Munch pointed out.

"This Bitch is hurting people I care about ….. Plus I called Casey she is on the way"

Munch nodded and he and Fin went upstairs to start the search. Olivia looked to the cellar and realised they hadn't heard from Elliot since he went down there.

"El" she called through the door.

"Yeah" he called back "You best get down here" he said. Olivia and Cragen ran down the steps and stopped suddenly at the sight they were faced with. Covering all the walls in the cellar were pictures of Elliot with Kathy, Elliot with his kids, and Elliot with Olivia. All the faces on photos were scratched out or cut off except Elliot's.

"Jesus" said Olivia standing next to Elliot.

"What the hell" said Cragen looking around? "She has been following you since she left the station"

They turned as they heard fin and Munch come down the stairs.

"Fuck me" said Fin.

"Yeah that's kinda what we were thinking" said Elliot looking at the photos.

"I think she is a bit obsessed with you" said Munch.

"Way to point out the obvious, Einstein "said Olivia.

She walked over to Elliot and took hold of his hand "You okay?" she asked him feeling him tremble as she held his hand.

"No I'm fucking not" he said his voice low and angry "That bitch has been stalking me and the people I love for months…just look at the photos" he said. Olivia could see the veins beginning to show in his neck as he got angrier. "What did she think one stupid friggin kiss and she thinks I'm in love with her, she invaded my home where my kids were, she followed me and the woman I love to a cabin watching us be together, those times were personal she had no right"

He left loose of her hand and walked up to the wall and snatched down a photo of him and Olivia down by the lake. He had his arms around her holding her tight. Dani had cut Olivia's head out the photo and replaced it with a photo of her head.

"What did she think she could just replace everyone? I want her found I want this Bitch to pay for what she has done, what she is still doing. I swear to you Liv I kissed her once that's all, it meant nothing…. If I knew she would read more into I would never have done it. I just needed ….."

"Hey it's okay" she said walking up to him and taking the photo off him throwing it to the floor "I believe you El" she said holding his hands. He nodded and looked her in the eyes.

"We will find her Elliot" said Fin. Olivia put her arms around Elliot and held him as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"I love you" she whispered to him.

"I live you too" he said back before kissing her. Cragen, Munch and fin all looked at each not quite sure what to do as the two detectives got lost in one another.

"AHEM!" said Cragen loudly making the two jump apart

"Sorry" said Olivia blushing suddenly embarrassed by what they were doing.

Cragen smiled "let's get CSU down here to go over this place. We will head back to the station and try and come up with some plan to try and find or catch her"

Elliot looked around the squad room; he hadn't seen Olivia since they came back in.

"Anyone seen Liv?" he asked.

"Last I seen she was heading towards the cribs" said Munch biting into his pizza. Elliot put his slice down and headed up the stairs to find her. He opened the crib door and seen her lying on one of the bunks.

"Hey you're missing out on the pizza" he said walking towards her and sitting on the edge of the bed. She was lying on her side with her back to him; he rested his hand on her hip.

"I'm not hungry" she said without looking at him.

"Liv what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head "No" Elliot looked down at her knowing something was wrong.

"You think I'm lying about Dani don't you?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"You did seem really close"

"Liv I liked her as a friend that's it"

"A friend you tried to kiss" she snapped back. "You know we were partners for 8 years till she came along, I was your friend I can't remember you ever trying to kiss me"

"Jesus Liv, how many times do I have to say I made a mistake, I didn't want her it just happened" he said standing up "And the only reason I never tried to kiss you is because I was scared you would laugh at me or reject me… I couldn't risk losing you, so I just tried to ignore those feelings around you. The amount of times I wanted to just grab you and kiss you …." Elliot was pacing round the room and went round the bunk so he could see her face; he crouched down in front of her.

"I can't believe after everything we have been through the last few weeks, the things we have done and said you still doubt my feelings" he reached down and took hold of her hand his fingers stroked the ring he had put on her finger not long ago. I love you Benson so much, but I can't have you doubting that love cause of things I have don't in the past"

"I don't doubt your love" she told him looking down at his hand as he held hers and played with the engagement ring.

"So what is it, why am I having to explain myself to you, you said you believed me about Dani and now you're up here pissed off"

"I'm sorry but….. I'm … jealous of her"

Elliot frowned his eyes closing together "I don't understand, why would you be jealous of her?"

"Because she had you first, you let down your barriers with her, you never done that with me for 12 years El, you were her partner for 3 months and you kissed her….. It hurts" the tears started to fall again and she turned over facing away from him again so he couldn't see her cry. "I know it's stupid cause we are together now but….."

Elliot climbed on the bed behind her and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her "I'm sorry Baby" he whispered "I was a stupid idiot, and I know I should of said something earlier, I wanted to but I didn't know how to, why do you think I got so fucked up in the head" he pulled her tighter to him "I swear on my kids she meant nothing it was just my stupid male ego, and look where it has got me, she is now stalking me, so believe me I am paying the price for that kiss" he kissed the side of her neck "please forgive me" he whispered as he ran his hand down over her side slipping it under her top and tracing his fingers around her belly button, before moving it up just under breasts lightly brushing them through her bra.

"Hmmm" she groaned feeling his touch on her bare skin and over her breasts. "I think you need to prove your sorry first and then I will think about forgiving you" she said her voice low and full of lust.

"You got it" he said pulling his hands away and jumping up off the bed. He ran over to the door pulling the at closest bunk to the door and dragging it in front so no one could get in without being heard. He turned to face Olivia.

"Get your clothes off" he ordered her as ripped off his tie and shirt. He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks before undoing his trousers and pulling them and his shorts down. He stepped out of them and walked to Olivia totally naked his hard cock leading the way.

"I said get your clothes off" Olivia stood up and quickly got undressed her eyes never leaving Elliot's she stood in front of him totally naked and he looked her up and down his tongue licked his bottom lip "Christ liv you are gorgeous" he told her "lie down"

Olivia lay down on the bottom bunk and watched Elliot as he walked towards her "Open your legs" he ordered her looking down at her his eyes roaming up and down her body, Olivia done as she was told spreading her legs and dropping them either side of the small bed. Elliot swallowed hard as he watched her move her hand down between her spread legs and touch herself two fingers sliding between her folds. She slid her fingers into her opening and moaned before removing them, Elliot could see her juices glistening on them as she put them in her mouth sucking them clean and smiled at him.

"I'm ready" she told him.

Elliot climbed on the bed between her legs and lined up his solid cock to her wet opening "I love you Liv" he told her as he slid into her pushing fully in until his ball pushed against her.

"Fuck El " she gasped as he entered her closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes Baby" he said as he began to move in and out of her. He leaned forward and bent his head to suck her nipples, flicking his tongue over them one by one making her groan as he pushed into her slowly and steady, he could feel her pushing against him matching the rhythm from him.

"Harder El" she bedded him. He pushed hard and faster as she wrapped her legs around him, the old frame on the bed began to squeak and Elliot prayed it wouldn't collapse on them as he pounded hard into her causing the bed to begin to creak. He grabbed hold of the bed frame behind Olivia's head so he could pull against it enabling him to push himself as hard as he could into.

"God baby that's it " she cried not caring who might hear them, she needed to feel him inside her she wanted all of him as he fucked her hard.

"Liv" he panted as sweat dripped off him "Tell me you forgive me" he gasped.

"What?"

"I want to cum but I won't until you tell me you forgive me" he continued to push into her the whole bed moving as he pounded into her. She looked up into his eyes.

"Oh god baby….. I'm so close" she said " I forgive you El….now cum for me " she tightened her inner muscles around him and squeezed him tightening around him as he pushed into her.

"That's it Liv …. I'm so close"

"Me too…Shit ….." she gasped as she gripped him hard and came her body clamping against his gripping him tight as the orgasm tore through her and she screamed out his name. That was all it took for Elliot as he released into her gripping hard on the bedframe as he shot into her emptying himself into her. He dropped his head onto her shoulder trying to catch his breath. He felt Olivia under him trying to do the same thing as both their bodies were still shaking from the orgasms they had just had. Elliot pushed up on his hands until he was directly above her again and able to look her in the eyes.

"Do you still love me" he asked her smiling and kissing her gently.

"More than you will ever know" she said. Elliot looked at her.

"So what's wrong, why so serious?" he asked her.

"We need to break up"

**Noooo! what is wrong with her, all will be revealed soon. please review**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Elliot stared at her his body began to shake, he tried to speak but couldn't. He shook his head not believing what she had just said, they had just made love he was still inside her for god sake, how could she just come out and say that.

"Liv …. We….. why you said you forgave me"

"El ssshh" she said putting fingers to his mouth.

"But" he felt the tears fall from his eyes.

"El please stop crying and listen to me" she begged him. "I didn't mean we had to break up as in Break up…you idiot"

He looked at her the tears still falling; she wiped them away "Stop crying please, I love you, Baby"

"But you just…."

"I was going to say before you started panicking we should break up and let Dani see we have broke up, she might come to you if she thinks you are alone"

"So you aren't breaking up with me"

"No baby, Christ El I love you more than anything why would I do that" Elliot felt his whole body relax and stop shaking "I'm sorry I should have worded it a bit better" she smiled at him wiping away more tears.

"Yeah, you should of" he smiled back. He flinched as he felt her tighten around him making him hard again inside her.

"Now like I was saying we need to fake a public break up. Form the photos we found today she is watching you nearly all the time, so the chances are she will see it" Elliot had begun to move inside her again pushing into her gently. Olivia moaned. "El are you listening to me"

"Hmmm yeah "he mumbled as he kissed her neck "We need to break up so a crazy ex-partner can come and boil a bunny in my kitchen" he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into her hard making her gasp.

"God that feels so good" she moaned as she pushed up to meet him, he continued to suck and bite her neck.

"So where do you suggest we break up" he asked

"Fucking move El I want on top" she said moving so he could lie on the bed, she straddled and started to circle her hips grinding herself onto his throbbing hard cock. Elliot lay back and watched her as she moved on him; she lifted herself up on her knees sliding almost off him completely before impaling herself fully groaning as she slid back down on him. She reached down and began to rub her swollen clit at the same time. Elliot watched her as she moved on top of him.

""Your so fuckin hot baby, so about the breakup"

"yeah" she panted "I think it should be today…shit… look as though we are fighting over the photos…" Elliot sat up and took one of her breasts into his mouth sucking and flicking it with his tongue; he put his arms around her back and pulled her to him.

"Fuck, today ….so this could be our last time for a while"

"Huh Huh" she dropped her legs over the side of the bed so her feet where on the floor opening herself up to him even more and allowing him to push further in "I'm so close El"

"Me to baby" he said as they both felt the rush of adrenalin around their bodies Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck so they were joined completely as she came trembling against him as she bit down on neck, she felt Elliot's cum spurt inside her as he held her tight his face buried in-between her breasts as he screamed her name out emptying himself inside her.

They held each other tight panting trying to control their breathing their bodies covered in a layer of sweat. Olivia placed small kisses over his shoulders tasting the salt on him, he lifted his head up and she moved her mouth to his lips groaning as they kissed gently, he pulled away and looked up into her eyes.

"It's gonna kill me being apart from you" he told her.

"Me to El but we need to catch her and get her out of our lives once and for all"

"I know we do" he said holding her tight. "Just remember whatever we say during the fight we have, I mean none of it"

"Okay deal" she said. They stayed in that position just holding and kissing until they heard Elliot's phone ringing in his pocket. Olivia reached down and got the phone.

"It's Fin" she laughed "I guess they want us back down stairs" She kissed him once more and raised herself off him, feeling empty inside when he left her. "Come on" she said. "Time to catch the Bitch who thinks she can have my man" Elliot smiled at her still lying naked on the bunk.

"Your man Huh"

Olivia nodded "Yup it's taken me 12 years to get you, if she thinks she can turn up for 3 months and claim you then she is fuckin wrong and she is going to find out you don't mess with me"

"Fuck" Elliot laughed looking down at his cock getting hard again "do you know what a turn on you are when you get all territorial" she laughed at him and threw his clothes at him" Get dressed"

They left the station a couple of hours later Olivia storming ahead of Elliot and getting in the car not talking to him.

They pulled up outside a small bar and went in ordering a drink each they sat not talking both of them glancing round the room looking for Dani. they knew from some of the photos they found she had been able to get quite close to Elliot and Olivia without them even realising, they figured she was taking photos on a mobile phone.

"What the fuck is your problem?" asked Elliot taking a long drink of his beer finishing off the bottle, "You have been in a mood all day"

Olivia blanked him and drank her beer.

"I need another drink" he sighed. He came back from the bar with another 2 beers and 2 shots of whisky "Here "he said putting them down if front of her.

She picked up the shot and downed it slamming the glass down.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell has got you so pissed off?"

"What like you don't fuckin know" she snapped at him.

"Well obviously not, believe it or not these balls aren't friggin crystal" he smirked at her.

She glared at him as he downed another shot, catching the bar tenders attention asking for two more shots. "So you goin to give me a hint"

Olivia drank some more of her beer "Dani Beck! That's my problem"

"What you have to be kidding me, your pissed at me cause of Dani"

"What the hell happened between the two of you to make her so obsessed with you…..? and don't give me some shit about being just friends"

"I already told you we kissed, that's it, she left"

"That's right one little kiss"

"Yes how many times do I have to explain this to you?"

"I don't know El maybe until I believe you. Are you sure you haven't forgot to tell me about a quick fuck you may have given her, maybe it slipped your mind like the kiss did"

"Fuck you Liv" he said downing another shot.

"What's the matter El did I hit a nerve"

"Your serious you really think I slept her don't you"

"You were going through a divorce at the time, a divorce from a woman you had been with for 20 years; even your ex-wife thought she was a slut"

"Dani was not a slut" he said through clenched teeth before drinking the other shot and waving over at the barman for more.

"Well isn't that sweet defending her, so if she isn't a slut what was it love" she laughed. Elliot shook his head.

"You want to know the truth" he asked his voice getting louder

"It would be nice for once" she answered him back her voice also rising people started to look at them.

"Fine…. She wasn't you" Elliot looked at Olivia hating himself for what he was saying but she had told him to go this way when they had the fight.

"What!"

"You heard I kissed her cause she wasn't you. I knew I could kiss her and she wouldn't analyse it for days, she just kissed me cause it was fun it was nice"

"Did..you..fuck..her" More heads in the bar turned and looked at them.

"No! but I wish I fuckin had" the barman put the shots down in front of them and Olivia downed one straight away.

"You Bastard!" she said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Liv wait" said Elliot grabbing her arm to stop her. Olivia turned round and lashed out at him punching him in the face. Elliot staggered back he could taste blood in his mouth from the lip she had cut.

"Stay the Fuck away from me" she growled before storming out the bar. Elliot turned round and went back to his table picking up the last shot and drinking it before finishing off his and Olivia's beer. He looked round the bar but couldn't see anyone who looked like Dani, he hoped she had seen the show he put on, cause he couldn't do something like that again. His hand trembled as he picked up the beer the barman had put down in front of him. he knew that Olivia knew it was all an act but the look on her face when he said those things about Dani. he shook his head trying to shake them out of his head, and also to try and sober up a bit, he had drunk quite a bit in such a short time. He got his phone out his pocket and sent a message.

Olivia had stormed out the pub tears running down her face she was shaking. She knew Elliot hadn't meant anything he said but it still affected her. She rubbed her hand from where she had punched him, she hadn't meant to bust his lip, she just felt so much anger hearing him say those things. A car door opened in front of her and she climbed.

"You okay Baby girl" asked Fin seeing she was crying. She nodded.

"It was harder to do than I thought" she said her voice shaking "Any sign of that bitch yet"

Fin shook his head "Not yet, she could be in the bar for all we know, she may have changed her appearance once she realised we were onto her"

Olivia felt her phone vibrate and looked at the message she had received.

_"I love you baby, don't ever forget that and remember everything I said there was a lie I feel nothing for her, you are the only one for me, baby xxxx"_

She smiled at the message.

_I love you too Stabler sorry I punched you Baby I will kiss it better when this is over xxxx_

Elliot looked at the message as it came through and tried his best not to smile. He threw some money on the bar at the bar tender to cover the costs and walked out the bar. He walked down the street for a while hoping if Dani was anywhere around the surveillance team would spot here. After walking three blocks he hailed a cab and climbed in. Once inside the cab he pulled out his phone and called Olivia.

"Hey" he said as she answered.

"Hi Baby, how's your lip?"

"Hurts like hell, remind me not to piss you off again" he laughed.

"I'm sorry I had to make it look real"

"Yeah I know, I'm going to hold you to your promise of kissing it better"

"I will be kissing more than that the time this over" she sighed into the phone. Fin looked over at her wishing he was somewhere else.

"Oh yeah, where like" he grinned knowing Fin was in the car with her.

" Oh Baby I have so many plans for you once this is over, what we done in the cabin is only the tip of the iceberg"

"Fuck Liv what are you trying to do to me" he groaned.

"just making sure it's me you're going to be thinking about when you go to sleep tonight"

"believe me Liv its always going to be you I'm thinking about"

Olivia looked over at Fin who was trying to look as though he wasn't listening to her.

"I'm going to hate not being next to you tonight El" she sighed. "But I won't be too far away"

"Hopefully she will take the bait, I don't want to be apart longer than we have to….Liv I know that fight wasn't real…. But I never want to do that again I hated every second of it"

"Me too" Olivia looked up and noticed they were close to Elliot's place. "You better hang up before you get out…..I love you El…Be careful" she told him.

"I will, and any way I have nothing to worry about, you have my back…I love you too Liv"

He hung up the phone as the cab stopped and paid the driver, before climbing out. He walked up the steps and into his apartment putting on the light before throwing his jacket over the couch and heading straight into the bedroom undoing his shirt, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before everything went black.

**Of course they weren't really breaking up lol.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Warning, very adult themes half way through this chapter, not so much the smut more the story line and how it goes.**

Chapter 35

Elliot groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Everything was a blur at first until they began to focus, He tried to move his hand to his head which was throbbing but he couldn't, he looked over and found they were handcuffed to the bed. He lifted his head slowly and looked down his body he was completely naked and his ankles were tied to the bed as well. He pulled at the handcuffs trying to break free.

"Aww come on Elliot I thought you liked to be handcuffed to beds" said a voice in the bedroom doorway. Elliot looked towards the voice.

"Dani?"

"Yeah it's me" she said coming towards him. He looked at her outline realising there was something different about her.

"You have cut and dyed your hair" he said.

"Huh Huh, I changed it yesterday figured you may be looking for a blond so dah dah, you like it. I realised you changed your preference from blonds to brunettes when that bitch came back as your partner" she said "You were like a little lost puppy when she came back, it was pathetic really

"Look Dani I don't know what your problem is but undo the cuffs and let me go, you're in enough trouble to start with, without this"

Dani laughed and walked over to the bed sitting down next to him "Not before I have a little fun with you" she smiled running a finger down his chest and stopping by his belly button.

"Look there are people watching the apartment you don't think they seen you coming in here"

"Elliot I came in the back door I left the bar just after Your Bitch did jumped on the bike and headed straight here, came in the back door so Munch and Cragen didn't see me from across the street"

"You were at the bar ….. I didn't see you"

"Of course you didn't, I'm not stupid enough to show myself am I. I've been watching you for years now" she said standing up "At first it was just checking up on you every now and then to see what you were up to. I couldn't believe it when you got your wife knocked up again and went back to her. I figured after Benson got back you would have been fucking her"

"Why didn't you just get in touch instead of all this…. I thought we were friends?"

Dani glared at him "Friends is that all I was to you?"

"Yeah, we were partners, I liked you"

"You kissed me, that night outside the bar"

"I know and I'm sorry"

""You don't have to be sorry Elliot I liked it" she dropped her head as though she was embarrassed "I fell in love with you"

"Dani it was one kiss…. You don't fall in love after just one kiss"

"It was more than that, you knew how to make things right, we had a laugh we bonded"

"We bonded as partners, friends nothing else" he said trying to get her to see sense.

"NO! It was more than that" she shouted starting to pace around the room "The way you looked at me, touched me…..the things you said. You said I made a difference"

"You did to the victims, the ones you helped" he could tell she was starting to get agitated and he knew he had to calm her down, where the hell are Olivia and the guys he thought to himself. He was helpless; he couldn't do a thing whilst he was like this.

"We would have been fine if she hadn't come back…. I asked to come back, I realised I was wrong and begged for a transfer back here to you, but Cragen already had her back by your side, fluttering her eyelids at you….FUCK HER!" she screamed picking up a bed side lamp and throwing it across the room, reaching down into a bad and pulling out a knife.

Elliot started to panic realising how unstable she was, knowing he had to try and calm her down.

"Look Dani…I never knew you felt like that for me, if I had…." He said his eyes on the knife.

"Don't I'm not stupid, I asked you to ask me to stay and you said you couldn't "

"That was in the job, you had to make that choice yourself, but if I had known how you felt then maybe we could have been together, I would have asked you to stay"

Dani shook her head "I came back I seen you with her how you went on with her, I seen you go back to your wife and try and play happy families but you couldn't cause its always her. It's always going to be Olivia fucking Benson. You used me to fill the gap until she returned"

"Your wrong I would never have done that I promise you, let me go and we can be together now, me and Olivia are history, you were in the bar tonight you must have heard us. She is jealous of you she hates the fact I kissed you and you were my partner, please just uncuff me and I will show you how good we could be together" he pleaded with her.

She sat back down on the bed next to him. "You know I first came back a few weeks after I left to talk to you, to see if you could of talked to Cragen and ask him to let me come back, I came to your house" Elliot looked up at her.

"Well why didn't you knock"

"Ssssh " she said putting the knife to his lips smiling at him. "I sat across the road in my car building up the courage to talk to you, I was about to get out the car when she turned up. She sat on the steps and you came down, she handed you a coffee. I seen the way she looked at you and you looked at her, it made me sick"

"Nothing was going on then we were talking she had just arrived back"

"I know….. I watched you. It started out just following you and sitting outside the apartment, but I missed you when you went in and I couldn't see you, that's when I had the idea of putting cameras in and hooking a feed up to my computer, that way I could see you all the time."

"You have been watching me all this time for 4 years"

"Yep" she laughed "Got to say it got a bit awkward when you got back with a bitch of a wife, took me a while to get the cameras in there, I had to wait until you all went out of town… got to say Elliot you two getting back together was doomed from the start you spent hardly any time at home and when you did you seemed to spend more time on the couch. Got to say though your kids are great"

"Leave my kids out of this" he said his voice low and threatening.

"Oh come on Elliot its not your kids I want I wouldn't hurt them its you I want and Benson out the picture. I even thought sending photos of you two together to IAB would get you split up but that Tucker was so stupid, so I had to show everyone in the station myself"

"And you think holding me here will do that" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"maybe not but I will get what I have wanted for the last 4 years before this night is over" Elliot watched her as she started to undress "Which is you"

Olivia sat in the car next to Fin and looked at her watch again and tapped her fingers on the side of the door, impatiently.

"Olivia please calm down will you, you're driving me crazy with all the tapping"

"Look I'm sorry but he went in there over an hour ago I thought he would have called, text anything"

"Maybe he is just playing it safe….you know in case she has bugged the place or something. She done it once she could have done it again"

Olivia shook her head "No something is wrong, I know it is"

"Liv I know you guys are close and its freaky how you both know what each other is thinking but nothing is wrong, he probably fell asleep he did knock back quite a few shots"

"No he didn't" she said looking at her watch again " we spoke to the barman explained we were cops and asked him to give us non-alcoholic stuff in the shots, only the beer had alcohol in it" she picked up her radio.

"Cap you seen anything yet?"

"No nothing, we have been here since before Elliot showed up"

"Shit" she cursed.

"Baby girl please calm down"

"No something is wrong" she said getting her phone out her pocket and dialling Elliot's number. She listened to it ring and ring, before the answer service kicked in. "Damn it" She hung up and dialled the number to the home phone.

Dani stood beside the bed naked and looked at Elliot. "I have waited so long for this" she said looking at Elliot. She started to climb on the bed when the phone next to him rang. Elliot turned his head to look at it then back to Dani.

"Leave it, probably her trying to apologise for being a bitch and running out on you again"

Elliot nodded "Yeah probably" he agreed trying to keep her calm.

"Fuck Fin no answer to either phone"

"Maybe he is asleep…"

"Yeah or maybe she got in without anyone seeing her"

Fin looked at her and then Elliot's house " There are windows round the back yeah"

"Yeah" said Olivia looking over at him "Elliot wouldn't leave the phone he would answer me"

"God Damn" said Fin picking up the radio "Cap we think something is wrong we are going in round the back"

"Wait" said Cragen "What reason?"

"Liv has a feeling and where her and Elliot are concerned if she has a feeling something is wrong with him do you want to second doubt her. Plus she has tried to call him on both phones and no answer"

"Okay, go round the back we have the front…. Be careful" their Cap said.

Olivia was out the car before Cragen had even finished talking, Fin jumped out and followed her round to the back of the house.

Dani stood beside Elliot "I have waited so long for this" she said climbing on the bed.

"Dani …please" he begged her "just undo the cuffs". She lifted a leg over Elliot and straddled him sitting on his thighs.

"My god you are Gorgeous" she said trailing her fingers down his chest and over his abs her fingers stopping there.

"Don't do this please" he begged her as she moved her hand down and took him into her hand and began to stoke him.

"Why? I know you want to I can feel it in my hand, I can feel how hot you are" she said as her grip tightened and her strokes got harder around him as she moved her hand up and down his shaft .

"Dani I don't want this, please stop"

"Oh I think you do" she smiled " I can see you do "with her and he sighed

"No Dani, I don't I can't control what is happening….just because….please stop" he begged her. He could feel himself getting aroused and hard, Jesus he thought where are you Liv, and I need you to stop this. He tried to think of anything to stop it happening. Fuck he said to himself why is this happening he doesn't want her, all he wants is Liv so why is he getting hard.

Dani stopped moving her hand letting him go slightly "Please Dani just let me go ….. Don't do this, you're in enough trouble don't add rape to everything else".

"Rape, Baby this isn't rape not if we both want it and by how hard you're getting right now I would say you want this" she smiled at him.

"I don't want it Dani I love Olivia she is the only one I want, please ….. Please don't do this" he begged her as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Sssshhh El " she said raising herself up and moving so she was over Elliot's hard cock "Just lie back and enjoy it" she said as she lowered herself onto him. Elliot cried and turned his head to the side looking anywhere but at her.

"Stop …please …stop " he begged her as she began to move on him raising herself up then back down on him. He knew he didn't want this, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop the feelings that were running through his cock making him hard. He knew she was raping him, he had begged her to stop and she ignored him so why was he hard, what was wrong with him. He loved Olivia he didn't want this. He could feel her sliding up and down him and moaning he closed his eyes and prayed for it to be over.

Olivia and Fin slowly and quietly opened the back door and crept in the apartment Olivia in the lead. They walked through the kitchen and up the hall to the living room. Olivia looked at Fin when she heard Dani and Elliot's voice coming from the bedroom.

"Call Cragen" she mouthed to Fin. He nodded and ran out the back door to make the call so no one could hear. Olivia walked through the apartment slowly towards the bedroom. She could here Elliot's and Dani's voices .

"Stop….please …..Stop" she heard Elliot beg to Dani. She stood by the door and slowly looked inside. Dani was sitting naked on top of Elliot who was hand cuffed to the bed unable to move. Olivia just stood and watched trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Dani was moaning and riding Elliot rising up and down on him.

"Hmmm Baby you feel so good" she moaned.

"Dani ….stop …. I'm begging you"

"But your so close Elliot I can feel it" she groaned "Just let go baby forget about Benson, she didn't want you, she left you, she will never want you like I do"

CLICK CLICK Dani froze when she heard the weapon being cocked.

"Get the fuck off him" she heard as the barrel of the gun was pressed to her head. "Believe me I won't think twice about pulling the trigger" she told her. Elliot turned his head and looked up at Olivia.

"I'm sorry Olivia but as you can see its me he wants" she said turning and smiling at Olivia. Olivia glance down at Elliot who shook his head, tears running down his face.

Dani started to grind her hips again on "God he feels so good" she moaned. Olivia looked down Elliot lying there unable to move his eyes begging Olivia to stop what was happening.

"I said Get…The …Fuck…Off …Him" Olivia swung her arm back and punched Dani in the side of her head knocking her off the bed. As Dani fell off Olivia ran round the bed and kicked her in the stomach, Dani groaned clutching herself.

"You fucking Bitch" Shouted Olivia as she jumped onto Dani Straddling her and reigned down the punches. "You Fucking Bitch….I swear every perp in that prison will know you're an ex-cop and rapist, I will make your Life fucking hell" she screamed at her as she hit her over and over.

She heard people shouting her name and dragging her off Dani.

"Olivia its over….Olivia look at me" she shook her head and followed the voice calling he name Cragen was stood holding her arms "We've got her" Olivia nodded exhausted from hitting Dani.

"Liv" she heard. She looked to the bed and seen Fin un doing the handcuffs holding Elliot to the bed. She then looked down and seen Elliot hard and erect, his and Dani's juices glistening in the light. Elliot saw her eyes looking down at him.

"Liv….Baby please…. I …I couldn't help it" he pleaded with her. As he seen the upset and hurt on her face "I swear to you I wanted her to stop, I begged her to stop"

Olivia just looked at him "You know Stabler, when I was on my knees begging that prick not to hurt me in Sealview the last thing I got was turned on"

"NO! Liv I'm not …. She didn't" he said jumping off the bed once he was untied and pulling the blanket round him. "I couldn't control it I swear to you I begged her to stop" he said tears falling down his face.

"Yeah right El" she said as her tears started to fall "I could see you hated every minute of it.

"Please Liv …Don't do this..I love you…I never wanted her" Munch and Cragen pulled Dani up from the floor handcuffed.

"Aw El come on I could feel you wanted me" said Dani and evil smirk on her face " a few more seconds and we could have had a Stabler number 6"

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed at her.

"Let's go" said Munch dragging her out the room wrapping a blanket around her.

"Call me El" she shouted "I will be waiting"

"Baby please…" said Elliot trying to take hold of Olivia's hand "Believe me"

Olivia looked at him "Leave me the Fuck alone Stabler" she growled as she walked out the room, not looking back at him.

**L Can't have them happy all the time. Next up the fallout from Dani will they find a way past this. Please let me know if you think I should end this story. I do have some other ideas but if people think it is dragging on I can end it.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I know some people didn't like the fact that Olivia left Elliot like she did, I hope this chapter explains slightly why she did**

Chapter 36

"Hey Olivia! Wait "" shouted Fin running out after her. "What was all that about?" he asked grabbing her arm.

"Let me fucking go Fin!"

"No!" he said "You have just let Elliot alone when he needs you, what the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is I can't be near him right now" she said walking towards the car.

"Fuckin Unbelievable" he said following her "The man you claim to love has just been attacked handcuffed to a bed and raped and you storm off in a little jealous hissy fit" he put his arm out to stop her opening the car. "Liv he needs you"

Olivia stood shaking at the car "Let me go Fin, Just leave me alone" she said pulling his arm out the way and climbing in the car. Fin stopped her closing the door and bent over to talk to her.

"Think about this Liv. If Elliot had been the one to find you in Seal View would he have just walked away from you when you needed him most? No he would have stuck by you"

"I can't….. I can't be there right now. Just leave me the fuck alone" she shouted slamming the car door and screeching away.

Elliot watched Olivia storm out the room "Liv!" he shouted but she ignored him. Fin looked at Elliot and ran out after her. Elliot stepped back against the wall and slid down it shaking. How could she just walk out leaving him?

"Elliot" said Cragen his voice low and soft "Elliot come on we need to get you to the hospital"

Elliot shook his head "I'm not going anywhere" he mumbled wiping the tears away.

"We need to get you checked out and a rape kit done" Cragen said crouching down in front of Elliot.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You know why we need as much evidence as we can against her. She raped you Son we need to collect samples from you"

"What's the point my own Girlfriend doesn't think I was raped, she thinks I just fucked her, so why the hell would a jury side with me….forget it I'm not going" he pulled the blanket further round him Cragen could see him shaking.

"Elliot she upset…"

"And I'm not!" he screamed at Cragen. O'Halloran came into the room and looked round his eyes stopping on Elliot and Cragen.

"Erm Cap I need to process the room" he said not quite knowing what to do.

"Yeah carryon" said Cragen. "Come on Elliot let's get out of here while CSU do their job. Elliot shook his head.

"I aint going anywhere…..just leave me alone" he said dropping his head on to knees. Cragen looked over at O'Halloran.

"Get to work" he told him "work around him" he said nodding his head over towards Elliot. The young CSU nodded and go to work. Fin came back in and shook his head to Cragen letting him know Olivia had gone.

"Stay just outside the room, he is refusing to go to hospital or do a rape kit. What the hell is Olivia playing out?"

"I don't know Cap, I guess it's too much and she is too close"

"I don't care how she feels. Elliot is a victim, she wouldn't of acted like this if it had been Alex or Melinda she knows victims of male rape cannot control what happens" Cragen turned back to Elliot "He needed her and she walked out on him, where the hell has she gone?"

"I don't know, I swear"

"Cap, Detective I've e found another video camera" he said "not really hidden just on top of cupboard it's still recording. It's a little handheld the tape is still in"

"Get it back to the station I want to see what's on it, nobody, I repeat nobody else sees it but me"

O'Halloran nodded. He had a word with another CSU and left the room for the station.

"Okay…Okay I'm coming" Haung opened the door "Olivia what's happened"

"I…. I couldn't be there for him, he needed me and I ran" she sobbed. Haung guided her into his house and sat her down grabbing water out the fridge.

"What's happened Olivia?"

"She raped him, the bitch raped him and I accused him of wanting it" her hands were shaking as she lifted the bottle to her lips. "I took one look at his erection and ….. I just got jealous, how the fuck could I be jealous, I heard him begging her to stop" she dropped her head into her hands. "How could I ever think that?"

"Liv are we talking about Elliot's"

Olivia looked up at him suddenly realising he didn't know what had happened at all.

"Yeah, he was raped by his ex-partner Dani Beck. She had him tied him to his bed and fucked him….raped him, I put a gun to her head to stop her, and then I walked away when he asked for help. I even accused him of being turned on."

"Liv you were in shock"

"So that makes it okay to tell a victim they asked for it and wanted it. I would never do that to a victim I didn't know, it shouldn't matter I was in shock"

"Olivia you and Elliot are so close, you knew Him and Dani had a small thing going on, you argued over her at the cabin. You just walked in and seen the one thing you always dreaded seeing. You know Elliot didn't want it he was forced, but all you seen in your head was the two of them having sex"

"But they weren't having sex"" she shouted standing up and pacing "She was raping him, I actually got jealous and he was being raped, what the fuck is wrong with me"

"Olivia nothing is wrong with you" he said standing up and stopping her from pacing. "You are a good person and I know you love Elliot, seeing him like you did brought out all your fears"

"No I'm not a good person, I hate myself. I seen the way everyone looked at me when I walked out on El"

"Olivia stop, you are a good person, you care, sometimes too much don't you ever doubt the good that is in you" Haung wiped away her tears. "What you saw in that room, what you saw happening to Elliot scared you. You're scared that you may lose him to someone else, all you seen where your worst fears, in your eyes you seen Elliot having sex with someone else. Even though you knew what was happening was wrong"

"God what have I done" she cried "how could I walk away and leave him like that"

"Go to him now Liv, go and help him, he needs you as much as he needs you"

Olivia hugged Huang "Thank you George" she said running out the door.

Olivia ran into the squad room and looked around frantically "Munch!" she panted "where's Elliot?"

"Erm, Liv …he. You best talk to Cragen" he said nodding to the Captains door. Olivia ran over and banged on the door, not waiting for an answer she walked straight in. Cragen was sat at his desk; he reached over and clicked a button on the computer before turning and looking at her. Straight away Olivia seen his cut lip and bruised cheek.

"What happened to you…wheres Elliot?"

"Well Elliot done this as he threw everyone out his place. I tried to get him to leave and go to hospital but he was having none of it, he refused to leave."

"Don I'm so sor…."

"Stop Olivia, I don't want to hear it" he said standing up. "What you done tonight was bang out of order"

"I … I know…."

"You know, well that's great. That man is hurting. He was tied to a bed and raped. The one person who should have stood by him turned her back and walked away from him. A woman, who has worked with rape victims male and female over the last 13 years, accused a victim of enjoying it. I don't want to hear you're sorry….I DON'T WANT TO FUCKIN HEAR IT!" he shouted.

Olivia stood tears falling from her eyes, she didn't even try to wipe them away "I was scared" she said quietly.

"You were scared how do you think Elliot felt?"

"Please don't" she begged him "I know I was wrong, don't you think I hate myself for what I done, I love him so much and I let him down"

"You not only let Elliot down you let yourself down Detective" Cragen sat back down in his chair. Olivia sat down in the chair opposite her boss.

"Please don't hate me….I couldn't bear for you to hate me for this. I hate myself enough. "

"I don't hate you Olivia" he told her his voice softer. "You must know he never wanted what happened"

"I do, I know I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I've spoken to Huang, but now I need to see El, where is he?"

"He is still at his place, he refused to leave. He won't have a rape kit done or go to the hospital. He doesn't see the point if you don't believe him then why would a jury in court"

"But I do believe him"

"Then you need to tell him" Cragen told her. Olivia stood up and went to leave "Olivia" she turned back to face him. "If you ever treat another rape victim like that again I will have your badge"

Olivia stood outside Elliot's front door and took her key out her hand shook as she put the key in and turned opening the door. The apartment was in darkness. Olivia walked quietly through and headed for the bedroom. The door was closed but she could see a light shining under it. She slowly opened the door.

"El" she said walking in and looking around. Elliot was sat under the window a bottle of Whisky next to him on one side and his service revolver on the other. He looked up at her his eyes red from crying, he was wearing shorts and t-shirt.

"Leave me alone" he said his voice raspy. He picked up the whisky bottle and took a drink.

"I'm sorry El" she said walking towards him and sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Just go" he said looking down at his revolver.

"Why so you can put the gun in your mouth and do the job properly this time?" she asked him watching as he picked it up.

"Maybe what have I got to live for….I'm pathetic" Olivia looked at him not knowing what to say. "I'm useless, a total fuck up" he laughed as he picked the bottle up again talking a bigger drink. "If I hadn't been such a fuck up I would have picked up a gun that worked the first time round"

"You're not a fuck up El….. I fucked up, I'm the pathetic one, you didn't do anything wrong" she watched him pick up the bottle and drink some more. "I was jealous of her, it scared me seeing her on top of you like that….. I know that sounds stupid but"

"Sssshhh" he said putting the gun to his lips "You're not stupid Liv, I am. I'm stupid for ever thinking someone as beautiful as you could be in love with me, I'm not worth it, I screw everything up" He said tapping the gun to his head " Just go, run, do what you do best, just leave"

"I can't" she said dropping down on the floor in front of him. "I can't leave you El, I need you. We need each other. We promised each other we would also be there to look out for each other and I fucked that up tonight. El look at me" she said lifting up his chin "I love you and I am so sorry for ever doubting you, and I am so sorry for being a stupid jealous Bitch. But most of all I am sorry for ever doubting your love for me and for not staying with you when you needed me the most. Please El don't leave me" she said putting her hand over the top of his on the revolver "I know I never had your back tonight like a partner should, but I can't bear the thought of you never being there" Elliot's grip on his revolver loosened and she pulled it away from him.

"I never wanted her Liv, I swear. I couldn't control what it was doing, not once was I turned on by her"

"I know Baby; I know I should never have said what I did"

Elliot looked at her tears in her eyes. "You are the only person for me Liv"

"I know El, I know" she cried.

"Liv….. Hold me" he sobbed. Olivia dropped down between his legs and put her arms around him holding him tight, she felt his arms go round her waist and she held him as they cried together. Elliot pulled back and looked at her. Olivia wiped his tears away and kissed him soft at first then hard as she held him tight. Liv pulled back from him slightly.

"Elliot, you know what we need to do now" Elliot nodded to her "Did you shower"

"No I just got dressed, picked up the bottle and gun, then sat here"

"Okay good" she said smiling slightly at him "you ready to go now"

"I guess" he said standing with her. "The blanket off the bed is in the bathroom"

"I will get it you get some shoes on" Olivia got a bag and put the blanket in quickly calling Cragen telling him she was on the way to the hospital with Elliot. He said he would meet them there. She met Elliot at the door "You ready"

"Yeah" he said taking her hand in his "Just don't leave me"

"Never" she said "I made that mistake once tonight never again"

Cragen met them at the hospital doors and forced a smile at them both putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked him

"Yeah" said Elliot as they all walked in together

Elliot was taken into a private room for his examination Olivia went with him when he refused to go in alone and kept hole of her hand. She stood by him when he was photographed and samples taken ready to send off for analysis. Through it all Elliot kept hold of Olivia his eyes never leaving hers. He got dressed after and they went to find Cragen.

"We need to take your statement as soon as possible Elliot" Cragen told him.

"I will do it now, I want it all over with, I just need to …" he nodded to the men's rest room leaving loose of Olivia's hand and kissing her quickly as he walked away. When he entered Olivia turned to Cragen.

"I'm so sorry" she said to him.

"Me to Olivia…. I spoke to haung, I should have known you wouldn't just leave him like that" he looked down at his feet not wanting to look at her. She walked up to him and put her arms around him.

"I deserved it" she said as he held her back "I know you only say it cause you care"

"I care more than you two will ever know" he sighed holding her tight.

"Err Cap are you coming onto my girlfriend?" asked Elliot standing behind them.

"You mean your Fiancée "he smiled letting her go. Olivia went straight to Elliot's side.

"Cap I'm so sorry about your lip and stuff" he said

"Don't say anything its forgotten" he said

"do you think we could we do the interview in the morning I just want to go home sleep and be with Liv" said Elliot.

"Sure, just come in when you're ready tomorrow"

They went back to Olivia's apartment, they didn't talk much on the way back but Elliot's hand was always touching Olivia in some way.

"I'm going to take a shower" he said when the entered the apartment.

"Do you want some food, I could order a pizza"

"Erm yeah okay, I'm not to hungry but I will try" he said disappearing into the bathroom. Olivia heard the shower start as she ordered the pizza. She walked into the bathroom and took her clothes off; nervously she opened the shower door. Elliot had his back to her, he was leaning against the back wall his head resting against It the water running down miss back. Olivia climbed in and closed the door; she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I thought you might need your back washed"

"That would be nice" he replied without turning round. She picked up the soap and rubbed it over his back, gently massaging his shoulders and back, she moved her hands round to his chest. Elliot turned round to face her.

"Liv" he said his voice husky.

Olivia pressed her fingers to his lips "Sssshhh". She rubbed the soap between her hands before putting it down, she dropped her hands down and took hold of him, she felt him twitch as she took hold of him and began to rub her hand up and down his soft limp shaft washing him. She looked into Elliot's eyes as she began to massage him "I love you Baby" she told him looking down and realising he was still soft. "El relax baby" she said lifting one hand up to stroke his face. She seen the sadness and panic as he realised he wasn't getting hard from her touch.

"I….. I…What if "

"Don't say anything" she said kissing him as her hand carried on working "Your thinking too much" she moaned as his tongue found hers and they danced between their mouths "Oh baby" Olivia moaned and smiled as she felt him harden against her hand.

"Oh God Liv" he groaned pushing into her hand.

"That's it baby " she told him looking down and seeing him hard, thick and long in her hand as she pumped her hand hard and fast "Cum for me El".

Elliot took hold of her hand and removed it from him "Not like this" he told her " I want to come inside you" he pushed her against the shower wall and lifted one of her legs as he guided himself into her, and pushed in hard .

"Mmmm Baby ..Fuck me" she begged him as he lifted her other leg round his waist and held her up under her ass cheeks as he pounded into her "Don't hold back I need you to come inside me, I need to feel you" she gasped as he pushed her up against the shower wall.

"It's only ever you Liv, nobody else I promise you" he panted "look at me " he ordered. "Don't you ever doubt me again"

"I promise I won't …Fuck I'm so close"

"Me to …..I love you Olivia … more than you will ever know" he said as he came inside her, his hot come covering her silky walls as he emptied himself. Feeling him come was all it took for Olivia as she gripped him hard and her body shook as the wave of pure ecstasy ran through her "You are mine Olivia Benson and nobody else's" he said his head dropping to her shoulder. She reached over and turned off the shower.

"We should maybe get out, " she smiled " the pizza will be here soon"

"Liv wait" he said taking her hand in his and turning her to face him "I am going to stand up in court and tell the judge and jury exactly what Dani done to me, to us. Now I want you there with me the full way by my side, but if you can't if you think you will find it to hard then I will understand. Just promise me that you won't run when it get so hard"

"El I'm not going anywhere, I made a huge mistake tonight by running it won't happen again, we are in this together, I will support you throughout this and stand by your side"

Elliot smiled "You're sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I love you Elliot Stabler. Now get your cute ass out the shower and dried, I need some pizza" Olivia grabbed a towel and pulled It round her "Don't get to dressed Stabler I aint finished with you tonight as soon as that pizza arrives we and it are going to bed and we aren't leaving till we have to" she grinned grabbing his towel from around his waist and walking off with it, smiling over her shoulder.

**Boy some of that was hard to write for some reason, hardest chapter yet, hope it was ok.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Olivia opened her eyes and lay looking at the ceiling for a while the events of the last few days going through her head. She felt Elliot move beside her and turned to face him. She smiled as she watched him sleep, so much had happened over the last few months a lot of awful stuff, but at least at the end of it all she still had Elliot. She lay staring at him his arm went around her.

"Stop staring" he mumbled burying his face into her neck and began kissing her.

"Hmmmm I can't help it you're so cute when you're asleep"

"Cute? Don't you dare call me that in front of people at work, I would never live It down." He said moving his head back and looking at her. "But at home you can call me it all the time" he smiled at her.

"El about yesterday"

He put his fingers to her lips "Ssshh… don't do this" he said. "I kind of understand why you left okay, but you came back that's all that matters. Dani was out to split us up and I thought for one horrible moment she had succeeded, that's what scared me the most" he said kissing her softly.

Olivia stroked the side of his face"I don't deserve you, the way I treated you yesterday" a tear fell down her face.

"Liv you have been there for me in the past when anyone else would have run a mile. We all do and say things when we get upset that we don't mean. Hell I can remember being a bastard to you on a few occasions, and I have said some awful things to you, but you didn't run or hold it against me, and I won't hold this against you. Please don't let what happened yesterday spoil what we have, we have waited too long and had so much in our way to get to where we are right now." He begged her.

"Okay" she nodded "god I love you Elliot Stabler. …and when did you become so understanding"

"I think it's since I started having this amazing sex with most gorgeous woman I have ever met, she kinda calms me down"

"Yeah" she smiled "I think I need to meet her" she smiled as they lay silently in each other's arms their eyes locked together, their hands stoking each others bodies, creating goosebumps on their skin.

"El how long do you think it will be before your divorce to comes through" she asked her voice barley a whisper.

"I don't know, hopefully as quick as possible"

"I hope so because Olivia Stabler has a quite nice ring to it" she smiled.

"Hmmmm say that again" he said his mouth going back to her neck and he began to suck gently.

"What? Olivia Stabler"

""Yeah…god that sounds so sexy when you say it….a total turn on" he sighed, his eyes meeting hers again, his hand lifted Olivia's leg over his hip and he pushed himself towards her between her legs, he took hold of his now hard cock and guided it into her, lifting himself up so Olivia could slide her other leg under him and wrap her legs around his waist pulling him into her. They both moaned together as their lips met and the kissed slowly their tongues dancing together as they moved together their bodies in total sync.

"Liv"

"Mmmmm" she replied as she felt him pushing deeper into her as she ground her hips to meet him.

"I love fucking you"

"Good because I love being fucked by you" her voice trembled as she spoke "Christ El this feels so good" she said their lips touching slightly each time they talked.

"Fuck….. Yeah" he panted "You always feel good, baby….always hot and tight" he whispered to her "and so wet around me" his cock started to throb as his blood pumped through him. "Liv" he gasped "open your eyes and look at me"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked directly into his, her body began to tremble, the walls of her pussy clamping around Elliot as she began to climax "Don't look away Liv, please stay with me" he told her as he felt her tighten up and shake it was all he needed to unload his hot cum into her, their bodies trembling together as they rode the orgasm, their eyes locked on each other despite the tears that flowed from them both. Finally their bodies began to relax. Elliot wiped the tears from her cheeks as she done the same to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded "Huh huh" she said unable to talk at first "That was so ….intense Elliot. I didn't think you could ever feel so much love as what I feel for you, it scares me sometimes"

"Liv it scares me all the time" he smiled "And what's even more scary is I fall more in love with you more and more everyday" he said holding her tight, never wanting to let her go.

Finally they both realised they would need to move out the bedroom. Elliot told Olivia he needed to go and speak to Kathy and the kids about what had happened he didn't want them to read about it in the paper, they decided to go there before they headed to the station for Elliot to make his statement.

As they drove over Elliot told he wanted to tell Dickie everything alone just the two of them. After the conversation they had at the cabin he thought it was the best thing to do. They climbed out the car at his old house and walked up to the front door hand in hand. Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"You gonna be okay doing this?" she asked. He nodded

"Just stay with me when I tell Kathy then I will see Dickie alone and then we can all tell the girls"

Before they even knocked Kathy opened the door, she took one look at their faces and knew something was wrong.

"What's happened? Is it something to do with the cameras found here?"

"Yeah sort off" said Elliot "Are the kids home?"

"Dickie is out back playing with Eli the girls are out shopping"

"Okay ….. Erm I …" he looked at Olivia for help.

"Why don't we all sit down first" said Olivia as they headed into the kitchen and sat around the table.

"Please Elliot just tell me, are the kids in danger?"

"No ….God No Kathy I promise" he took a deep breath. "look there is no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it …..I was raped…by Dani Beck"

Elliot went on to tell Kathy everything that had happened from when they had returned from the cabin, she reached across the table and held his hand as he explained about Dani. Olivia saw tears forming in her eyes and got up to get the box of tissues on the bench. Elliot took a deep breath when he finished telling her everything.

"Are you both going to be okay?" she asked them both. Olivia could see the love and care in her eyes for the man she had been married to for almost 25 yrs.

"Yeah we will" said Olivia looking at Elliot.

"Good" said Kathy "It took the two of you long enough to get together the last thing you need is another crazy blond getting in the way of you" she smiled at them both. Elliot stood up and walked round the table pulling his soon to be ex-wife up into a hug. Holding her as he felt her cry.

"I will always love you Kathy" he whispered to her. She nodded into his shoulder

"I know, and I will always love you" she said wiping the tears away.

Olivia stood up and began walking out the room to give them a few minutes alone. Elliot looked at her over Kathy's shoulder.

"Thank you" he mouthed to her "I love you"

"Love you to "she mouthed back walking out into the back garden where Dickie was entertaining his young brother.

"Hey Olivia" Dickie shouted when he seen her "Look Eli Livvy is here" he said to the little blond boy. Eli ran up to Olivia smiling at her carrying a soccer ball followed by Dickie.

"Is everything okay, Mom told us about the cameras that were found in the house" said Dickie as he got close to her.

"Erm yeah" she said trying not to look at him.

"Olivia what's wrong?" he asked knowing she was lying.

"Dickie your Dad is going to talk to you" she told him "You need to hear it from him"

As if on cue Elliot came out the back door "Liv could you take Eli in Kathy is making drinks, just while I talk to Dickie"

Olivia picked up Eli and carried him into the house leaving Elliot and his son to talk.

"Dad what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Let's sit down" said Elliot heading to a small wall in the garden and sitting down. Dickie followed him.

"Okay" said Elliot looking at his son. "You said at the cabin that you didn't want me to hide anything from you or keep the truth from you, that you wanted to be told if something was wrong"

"Yeah Dad I'm here for you, I told you that"

"Dickie what I'm going to tell you isn't good and it might be hard for you to hear, but you need to know what's happened" Dickie nodded as Elliot spoke feeling scared and worried by what his father was going to say. "If at any time you want me to stop then tell me okay"

"Okay Dad" he said.

Elliot lent forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Your Mom told you about the cameras that were found in the house. Well we found out the person who put them there was my old partner Dani Beck. When she left the unit she went a little crazy, she became obsessed with me. She tried to get back into the squad but by then Liv was back, this sent her off the rails. She has been watching me, stalking me for years. She planted cameras in every house I have lived in, since she left" Dickie looked at his Dad.

"She was watching us at home"

"The cameras only took photos she had them wired in to the electrics somehow. Any way when I broke down after the shooting and I went to the cabin with Liv she followed us and took photos and videos of me and Liv together whilst we were … you know"

"Having sex" Dickie said helping Elliot out.

"Yeah… having sex. She put these photos all over my car in the precinct and sent the video out via email to every cop in the station"

"What photos and videos of you and Livvy?" Elliot nodded "That Bitch is Olivia okay" Elliot smiled at his sons concern for Liv. "

"Yeah she was pissed as hell but she was okay. Any way we found out were Dani was staying and found hundreds of photos of me all over the walls. If it was me and your Mom, or me and Liv their heads were cut off or scratched out"

"What a crazy Bitch have you arrested her?" he asked looking over at Elliot.

"We have now …but not before…." Elliot took a deep breath standing up from the wall and began pacing back and forth.

"Dad please what is it?" asked Dickie as he watched his Dad becoming more angry and upset "What happened?"

"We set her up, but she was smarter than what we thought. I went back to my place alone after faking a fight with Liv hoping she would follow me. What we didn't know was she was already in my place waiting" Elliot stopped pacing and sat back on the wall and looked down at the floor. "She knocked me out as soon as I came through the door, I woke up on the bed handcuffed and tied so I couldn't move….she …..She had …. I was totally naked. She had a gun and a knife….. I …." Elliot tried to stop the tears.

"Dad…what did she do?"

Elliot looked at his son tears running down his face; he couldn't believe he was going to tell his son something so bad.

"Dad what the hell did she do"

"She….she raped me" he whispered dropping his head so he didn't have to look at his son. Dickie just sat staring straight ahead taking in what his dad had said. "I couldn't stop her" sniffed Elliot wiping at the tears," I wanted to but I couldn't move" he sobbed.

Dickie stood up and looked down at his Dad his vision blurred with tears, he wanted to hit something, but he looked down at his dad crying on the wall. His dad had always been the strong one the one in control, but here he was crying in front of him his body trembling. Dickie realised right there and then no matter how angry or upset he was at what he had been told, his dad needed him, for the first time ever he had to be the strong one for his Dad. He dropped down to his knees in front of him.

"Dad" he said putting his hands on Elliot's shoulders "Dad look at me" he put his hands on either side of Elliot's head and lifted it up so Elliot had to look at him "You did nothing wrong, Dad….nothing" he said as the tears he was trying to hold back finally fell "There was nothing you could of done" he said as he flung himself at Elliot and held his Dad. Elliot put his arms around his son and hugged him tight "I love you Dad" sobbed Dickie.

"I love you to Son" said Elliot holding him tighter than he ever had before.

They finally broke apart both wiping away the tears and Dickie sat back on the wall.

"Dad how did you stop her?"

"I didn't" he said looking at him "Olivia did, she crept in and put a gun to her head and told her to get the fuck off me. She then beat the hell out of her"

"That's why they call her Badass Benson I guess" Dickie smiled at him. Elliot smiled back.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"Well I need to give a statement to Cragen, on the plus side she hid a camera so all the evidence is right there…..Dickie the papers are bound to get hold of this, I'm a cop in the sex crimes unit, who was raped. They can't by law publish my name as I'm a victim but you know how the papers work. Your friends and people at school might see it"

"Dad don't worry about it, I'm not ashamed of you or of what happened to you, let them think and say what they want I don't care….. And If I don't like something they say then I will handle it the way every Stabler man handles things. I will knock them the fuck out" He grinned at Elliot. Elliot laughed and put his arm around his sons shoulder.

"That's my Boy" he smiled pulling him close to him. "Thank you son"

"Any time Dad, I'm just glad you didn't try and keep it all to yourself" They sat together outside talking about baseball and football anything but Dani and what had happened before heading back inside.

"Everything okay?" asked Olivia noticing they both had red eyes from crying.

They both nodded "yeah its fine" said Dickie.

"El we need to go if you're going to give your statement to Cragen" Olivia told him.

"But I need to explain to the girls"

"Dad don't worry me and Mom will explain to them. Then if it's okay with mom we could maybe come and stay with you and Liv tonight, get pizza and watch movies, maybe a beer or two" he grinned.

"Yeah that's fine with me" said Kathy "I could drop them off about 7 if that's okay with you two"

"Yeah that sounds great" said Olivia "El?"

"Err yeah… great" he said looking at his Son suddenly realising how much he had grown up and how proud he was of him.

As they drove to the station Olivia looked over at Elliot "you sure you're okay?" she asked him.

"You know Liv despite everything that's happened I don't think I have ever been happier" he smiled at her.

**Next the kids come to stay, Dani is in court, and Kathy has some good news for Elliot and Olivia.**

**Please keep the reviews coming and if you have any little ideas as to how you would like to see the story develop then please let me know.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry about the slow update been so busy with work and my volunteer work that I do with kids. Only a Chapter or two left for this story now. Don't forget to review.**

Chapter 38

Olivia looked over at Elliot, since leaving the station after giving his statement to Cragen he had been quiet hardly saying two words to her. He was standing leaning against the wall looking out the window, his arms folded across his chest.

"El do you want anything to drink?"

He looked over to her and shook his head. She turned around and carried on making herself a coffee.

"I'm going to go and have a bath before the kids get here"

"Yeah okay" he replied not turning to look at her, as she walked away towards the bathroom. He knew she was worried about him, but he needed time to think. So much had happened in such a short space of time his head was all over the place. He knew shutting Olivia out wasn't the way to do things, holding things back only made things worse. He pushed away from the wall and walked to the bathroom.

He pushed the door open and stuck his head in "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Cause you can you don't need to ask" she told him. Only her head showed out the top of the bubbles. He came in and sat on the edge of the bath his hand dropping into the water.

"Sorry I've been so quiet" he said trying to smile at her.

"Its okay" she said taking hold of his fingers under the water.

"I've been going over things in my head, Jenna, me and you, Tucker and Dani….. I don't think I can go back to special victims to work" he said dropping his head. "Not just yet anyway, I kinda realised this this morning talking to Dickie and then when I was talking to Cragen."

"Yeah I know" she said taking hold of his hand properly and squeezing it "I have been waiting all day for you to tell me"

Elliot looked at her and forced a smile "I never could hide things from you, you're not upset"

"I just want what is best for you El, after everything you need to put yourself first. So what you going to do then?"

He shrugged his shoulders "that depends" he said "I got a choice of two"

"What are they?" she asked sitting up slightly"

"Well the first one is I could just take some time off away from the job. Cragen said I could go stay at the Cabin for a few months he has some jobs around there that need doin. He said I would have no problems in getting time off work after everything I have been through…. "

"It sounds good" she said dropping her head "I could always try and get away from work to see you when I could"

"Or there is option 2, which Cragen is still looking into, which involves both of us, still working together"

Olivia's head lifted up "What do you mean?"

"They are setting up a training program for people who are going to be working in Special Victim units. It's going to be a 4 week course where they will go over interview techniques, how to handle kids, signs to look for. Basically everything we had to learn on the job. Cragen says they need instructors, he reckons they would snap us if he put us forward" he looked at her face trying to get a reaction from her "Liv it only needs to be short term as soon as I think I'm ready to come back I can. Cragen says he will get someone in to cover for us if we do it." He looked at Olivia whose head was still down looking at the bubbles. "Liv, Baby what do you think?"

"We get to be together?" Elliot nodded.

"Yeah, it would be like an assignment away from the unit. A break from dealing with shit that we do every day whilst still helping and doing some good. The courses are being run away from the city at a specially built place, we would get our own place to stay, no late nights, working weekends, no worries that one us won't come home because of some incident"

Olivia looked up and smiled at him "Where do we sign baby" she asked.

Elliot smiled for the first time since they got home "Really you will do this for me, leave SVU for a while"

"El" she said leaning forward and taking his hand "You had me as soon as you said still working together. I love you more than I ever thought possible and if you need to get away from the job and the city to sort yourself out then I am coming with you"

Elliot lent forward and kissed her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as she lay back. He fell into the bath fully clothed never breaking from the kiss as he lay on top of her. He moved his hand down between their two bodies and slipped two fingers between her folds rubbing across her clit.

"Hmmmm El the kids will be here any minute"

"I know " he said looking into her eyes as his fingers found her opening and he slipped them easily inside her fully "That's why I'm gonna make you cum quickly and I will wait till later" Fingers slipped in and out of her twisting as they went in.

"Shit El" she gasped "how the fuck do you do this to me so quickly" Elliot added a third finger into her as he watched her face.

"Because I love you and I know what you like" he said as his thumb massaged her clit. "I love the feeling of your juices over my fingers; I love how you feel inside when you're close to coming. The way you tighten around my fingers as they fuck you, come on baby, cum for me, let me feel you"

"oooh baby" she moaned as she felt orgasm building from deep down. She pushed herself up to meet every stroke of his fingers as they pushed into her deep his thumb massaging her clit, she felt her body start tremble she tried to fling her head back but he stopped her.

"No baby I want to watch you" he growled "look at me" she looked him in the eyes as she came; she clenched her muscles against his hand as her body bucked against him. She felt Elliot jerk against her a few times his eyes still on her as she began to relax. He looked down and grinned at her.

"You okay" he asked her.

"Yeah" she grinned back "And you"

"Oh I'm good" he said

"El….did you just come"

He nodded "What can I say watching you cum is the biggest fuckin turn on ever I couldn't help myself"

"Stand up" she told him "and get out the bath"

Elliot done as he was asked soaking the floor as he did water dripping from his clothes.

"Get undressed, your dripping water everywhere"

He quickly shed his clothes and stood in front of her naked. She got on her knees in the bath facing him "The kids aren't here yet" she said looking up at him and licking her lips "I'm sure this won't take long" she said taking him in her mouth.

"Fuck baby" he said moving his hand onto her head and running his fingers through her hair as she took him deep into her mouth sucking hard her tongue swirling around his length. She grabbed hold of his arse cheeks and pulled him towards her as she took him deeper, she could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat but she didn't care she needed him all of him.

"So close baby" he gasped as she grabbed his balls and massage them "So…..Fucking…close" she felt him throb in her mouth as he pushed into her his cum squirting out of him and hitting the back of her throat as she swallowed over and over drinking every bit of him"Jesus baby I'm so sorry are you okay" he asked her looking down as he pulled his cock out her mouth "I didn't mean to go so deep"

She looked up at him grinning "That was amazing El" she said kissing his tip before standing up and wrapping her arms around him "I love taking you deep cause I know how much you like it" she said kissing his neck. He held her tight in his arms.

"I want to fuck you "he whispered to her.

"Sorry but we can't your kids will be here any moment soon, so get your cute ass out of here and get dressed" she said slapping his ass cheeks. He looked at her with a sulky face before turning and leaving the bathroom. She grinned as she climbed from the tub and grabbed a towel. She smiled to herself as she thought of all the time they were going to have together over the next few months.

They had both just got dressed when the buzzer went from downstairs. Elliot buzzed them in and opened the door for his kids. Maureen, Kat and Lizzy all grabbed him and hugged him as they came through the door. All of them had tears in their eyes as he held them back.

"I'm okay I promise you" he told them as they refused to let go of him.

"I will kill the bitch if I ever see her" said Kat "I hated her the first time I seen her at the hospital that night when you were stabbed" said Kat as they let go.

"She will get locked up wont she dad, she won't get away with it?" asked Lizzy.

"Yes she will go away, as well as my statement and Livs there is also the video she made plus all the photos we found at her place, so you don't need to worry."

They sat around for the next half hour talking about what had happened, and they ordered pizzas. Olivia answered the phone and talked for a minute before hanging up.

"What's up Baby?" he asked when he seen her face.

"That was Alex" she said "Dani is in court tomorrow morning for the charges to be read out and to enter her plea"

Elliot nodded "What time?" he asked.

"Eleven, we don't need to be there El, if you don't want to"

"No…. I need to, I need to face her" he said standing up and walking to the door "I need some air" he said walking out. Olivia turned to follow him but Dickie stopped her.

"Let me go, you stay with the girls and get the pizzas" he said following his dad.

Dickie opened the door to the roof and walked out his Dad was pacing back and forwards.

"You okay dad?" he asked knowing it was a daft question. He walked towards his dad and seen the anger on his face. "Dad….please" said Dickie worried that he was going to lose it "Talk to me"

Elliot stopped pacing and looked at Dickie "Go back downstairs Dickie"

Dickie shook his head "No Dad, I'm not leaving you"

"I will be fine I just need some air"

"No dad…. I'm staying"

Elliot walked up to Dickie and stared at him "Just go back down, I won't be long" he said turning away.

"You know dad you always told me there was nothing wrong with being scared….. So why can't you just admit your scared of seeing her again in court… you heard Livvy you don't need to go"

"I'M NOT SCARED!" he screamed "Don't tell me I'm scared" he lent against a wall "I can't be scared" he said looking down.

"Dad" said Dickie walking up to him and standing right in front of him "it's nothing to be ashamed of. She tied you up and held you at gun point and held a knife to you, you have a right to be worried and scared about facing her"

"I don't want to lose it….in the court room I don't want to lose It in front of her to let her know she has won" he sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"Dad she hasn't won. You have your family and Livvy. We are all here for you, just like you have been for us, we all love you Dad and it would take more than some Physco bitch for us to disown you" he smiled. "And tomorrow in court we will all be there with you"

Elliot shook his head "No Son I don't want you near the court hearing what happened, seeing her"

"I'm sorry dad but it's not up to you were all adults now and we have all talked and we want to be there. What she did affected all of us and we all have a right to face her with you"

Elliot grabbed hold of Dickie and pulled him into a hug, holding him tight "thank you Son"

"Any time Dad" he said hugging him back.

"We best get back down, before the girls eat all the pizza" said Elliot

"Yeah" said Dickie but he didn't move. "Dad after it happened did you think about killing yourself again?" he asked him

Elliot looked at his son and took a deep breath "I'm not going to lie directly after it happened I did think about it for a while, I hated myself and I thought Liv hated me, but I talked to Liv and everything was fine…. Look Dickie I can't tell you I will never have those thoughts again, but I'm working on it, seeing a shrink. But I promise you if I do have them I will talk to someone I will never let it get to the point where I put the gun to my head and pull the trigger again"

"Dad have you lost your faith in god? Because we have always been told suicide is a sin"

"I don't know. I guess I need time to figure that out. Right now I find it hard to even think about it"

"Have you been to church at all since the shooting?"

"No I haven't, if I went to church I would have been forgiven, I didn't want that I don't deserve to be forgiven for killing a kid"

"Dad you done nothing wrong. You had to shoot her to save Livvy and other people in the room that day. That girl she had a choice, she decided to come in with a gun, she decided to pull the trigger and kill people, she could have decided to not do that. You didn't have a choice to make you had to save the person you loved and your friends. You don't need forgiveness for doing the right thing you need to stop beating yourself up over something you could never have stopped" Elliot stood staring at his son "I'm going down for Pizza you coming" he said walking away.

Elliot followed his son taking in what he had said and wondered when his son had become so smart.

The pizzas had just arrived when they got back downstairs. Elliot went into the kitchen where Olivia was getting plates and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry about that" he said as she turned to face him.

"Its fine are you okay now"

"Yeah I have great kids" he smiled.

"Yeah you do. The girls told me they are going to court"

"I know, I was informed by Dickie"

"Are you going to let them?"

"As Dickie pointed out I can't stop them their adults. They want to be there Liv. We will just have to be there for them if it gets too much"

"Okay baby" she said kissing him. He kissed her back and pushed her against the sink deepening the kiss,

"Oh come on guys seriously" said Kat "Save it for later" she said pushing past them and getting the plates grinning at them.

"Sorry I can't "say Elliot pulling Olivia back to his lips.

"God you're so embarrassing at times" she said walking away. Elliot grinned at Liv.

"Come on let's get some Pizza" said Olivia.

Elliot looked at the bright green numbers on the clock it was almost 2 in the morning. The kids had left about 10 after arranging to meet at the court in the morning. He and Olivia had made love in the kitchen and bedroom before she had fallen asleep. Elliot sat up and began pulling on his jeans trying not to wake her. As he just finished putting his sneakers on Olivia turned over.

"Where you going baby is everything okay?"

"Yeah its fine, go back to sleep, I just need to go somewhere"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No its okay, I need to do this myself, I won't be long….love you"

"Love you too" she said turning over and smiling knowing where he was heading after hearing the conversation between him and Dickie up on the roof when she was stood behind the door. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Elliot walked quickly through the streets and jogged up the steps pulling open the large doors and walked in. The place was empty as he walked down to the front and dropped to one knee in front of the alter. He looked up at the large cross with Jesus on and made the sign of the cross on his chest as his tears fell.


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay folks definitely only one or two chapters left now. I have a couple of new stories I'm thinking about. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 39

Olivia woke up and looked around the room, she was alone. She looked at the clock it was just after 5am. She got out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a hoody and training shoes. She ran out the apartment grabbing her keys on the way. She ran down the steps of her apartment block trying to think where the nearest church was, Elliot had been gone for hours now, she was slightly worried. She headed off towards the church she thought was closest, at a gentle jog.

She stood outside the large church doors and took a deep breath as she opened the door. The church was cool as she entered sending a shiver through her. She looked around and spotted Elliot near the front. She walked slowly towards him and stood just behind him placing her hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked up at her. She seen his red eyes and knew he had been crying.

"Hey Baby" she said her voice gentle.

"Hey" he said moving along the seat so she could sit down. "What you doing here?"

"I woke up alone, I thought you would have been back, I was worried"

He looked at her and smiled "I'm fine, I just needed time to think" he explained "I didn't mean to worry you"

She smiled back at him "you been here the full time?"

"Yeah, I was talking to the local priest for a while; he's nice, easy to talk too"

"Did you tell him everything?"

Elliot nodded "Yeah I did…he agreed with you and Dickie and everyone else come to think of it. He told me I had nothing to be forgiven for I done what I needed to do, I guess I just needed to hear it from someone like him to truly believe, I done nothing wrong, I know that may sound daft"

Olivia bumped shoulders with him "That's good El" she looked around the church it was so quiet.

"You're still not to comfy in here are you" he grinned

"Sorry" she said "is it that obvious"

"Just a bit….and you don't need to be sorry, I don't expect you to jump on the religious band wagon just cause of me" he said taking hold of hand. "Come on" he said standing "Let's go for breakfast before we head back and get ready for court"

"Sounds good" she said standing and following him up the aisle. She stopped as Elliot turned dropped to one knee and made the sign of the cross over his chest. He stood back up taking her hand again.

"Let's go" he smiled.

Elliot stood outside the court room and took a deep breath.

"You ready Dad?" asked Dickie

"I guess so….are you sure you kids want to come in, she will only be answering the charges and bail charges set"

"Yes dad we are sure" said Kat.

"You don't think she will get bail do you?" asked Lizzy.

"We hope not" said Olivia walking up to them with Alex.

"You know" said Alex "None of you need to be in there for this"

"I know but I need to be" said Elliot. Alex nodded an okay to him. "Just do your best to keep her locked up"

"I will Elliot" said Alex walking in to the court room.

Olivia took Elliot's hand "let's go then" she said trying to smile.

They all walked in and took a seat behind Alex.

The door to the side of the court room opened and Dani Beck was escorted in and stood beside her lawyer Trevor Langan.

"That little worm" growled Olivia glaring at Langan.

Dani turned around and looked straight over at Elliot and grinned waving at him. Elliot tensed up and gripped Olivia's hand.

"You okay El?" she asked. He nodded his eyes fixed on Dani as she blew a kiss to him.

"That Bitch" snarled Kat from behind Elliot.

"Yeah I could smack the Bitch" said Lizzy "Who the hell is she blowing kisses to she is totally physco"

"Calm down the pair of you" hissed Maureen.

Olivia looked at Elliot and couldn't help but smile as she listened to the kids. "El….El"

"Yeah Baby"

"Relax" she said to him. He nodded.

"Danielle Beck charged with Rape, assault, threatening behaviour with a gun and knife, Stalking, breaking and entering, videoing and photographing without permission. Holding a person against their will"

Dani looked around still smiling and mouthed to Elliot "I love you" Elliot just glared at her.

"How do you plead?" asked the Judge.

"Not Guilty your Honour" she said.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" said Elliot under his breath. Olivia put her hand on his knee.

"Your honour we ask that bail is denied" said Alex. "And she is remanded in custody until trial"

"Your Honour that is ridiculous, Miss beck is not a flight risk, she is a former Police officer, with ties still in the force, she is willing to hand over her passport" said Langan.

The Judge looked back at Alex.

"Your Honour Miss Beck leaving the country is the least of our problems. She has shown the ability to go missing for long periods of a time. Even her own squad and Captain didn't know where she had gone. She held a police officer against his will at gun point before raping him and spending years watching him. What's to say she won't disappear again and move onto someone else who didn't share her feelings it could be years before she pops back up again"

"Your Honour nothing has been proved yet no rape has been proven"

The judge looked between both benches and Elliot held his breath waiting for what she would say.

"I'm sorry Mr Langan I have to agree with Miss Cabot she is risk for disappearing and she is a former Police officer for a reason. " she said emphasised the word former. "Bail denied you will be held until trial"

Dani spun round and looked at Elliot "I know you want me Elliot!" she screamed "You wanted it as much as me. You don't love her it was always me you wanted, not her not your wife me!"

"Get her out of here" said the judge. Elliot and Olivia both stood up, Elliot put his arm around her.

"I will kill you, you Bitch!" screamed Dani as she was dragged away "Your fucking dead he doesn't love you, he wanted me to fuck him, he was begging me for it ….." she shouted as she was dragged out the room.

Elliot put his arms around Olivia who was shaking. "You okay?" he asked holding her. She nodded.

"I am now I know she is locked up" she said standing back as the kids came around them.

Dickie came up behind them and put his arm around Olivia "You okay Livvy?" he asked "she can't do anything to you locked up" he said.

"Yeah I know Dickie" she said leaning into him as he pulled her in to him. Elliot smiled at the way his son tried to protect her.

"What now Alex?" he asked

"I get ready for the case, not that I have much to do. All the evidence is there, the photos, the videos she made of the two of you, the video she made of the night she held you is enough to get her sent down for life. That along with all the witness statements it should be an open and shut case"

"She can't get away with this Miss Cabot" said Lizzy.

"She won't" she said looking round "Don't worry. Now go get out of here and do something fun" she said "Try and forget her"

Elliot stepped forward and hugged Alex "Thank you" he said holding her. Olivia smiled at her and they all turned and walked out the court room.

"How about we go for some food" asked Elliot "Me and Liv have something to talk to you all about"

"So it would mean you moving away" said Lizzy.

Elliot nodded "yeah sweetheart but it's only a 5 hr. drive it's not the other side of the country, you could all come and visit any time you want"

"No more worrying about either of you getting shot, working long hours, seeing awful things and putting yourselves in danger everyday" said Maureen "Sounds like a winning deal to me"

"Yeah me too" said Kathy "At least we would get to see you every weekend if wanted to"

"Yeah and the week off you get between each course every 5 weeks" said Dickie "You should definitely go for"

"Who better to teach other people how to catch these perverts than the best two" said Lizzy.

"So you would all be okay with it?" asked Olivia. They all nodded.

"More than okay" said Kat "After the last few months and all you two have been through it sounds perfect"

Elliot looked round at all his kids and sighed relieved that they were happy about their plans.

"I will go and ring Cragen and tell him it's a go" said Olivia getting up from the table.

"Listen Dickie, Lizzy I won't be needing my Jeep up there we will just use Liv's car so why don't you look after it for me and that way you all have transport when you come to visit"

"Wow Dad, thanks" he grinned.

"Just drive safely" he said.

"All done" said Olivia sitting down "he is ringing them now we need to go see him tomorrow." She said then looked at Kat. "Listen I've been thinking how would you like to look after my place when we are away. It's not too far from Uni so you won't have far to travel and it will save money on your Dorm"

"Really" said Kat "that would be awesome" she said Hugging Olivia.

Once they finished eating Elliot put them all in a cab "Tell your Mom I will ring tomorrow to organise some time with Eli" he said to them as the cab drove off.

"Come on" said Olivia "I want to do something I haven't done for years"

"Oh Yeah" said Elliot raising his eyebrows. She nudged him in the ribs.

"Get your mind out the gutter Stabler, let's go drinking and have some fun, play some pool…just relax" she said.

"Sounds good to me…why don't we phone the guys see if they can meet us when they finish" he said taking his phone out and calling Munch whilst Olivia called Alex and Melinda.

They headed to the normal bar they always go to after a hard case and ordered a pitcher of beer between them and went to the pool table.

"Rack me up Benson" said Elliot winking at her.

"Just go and order some shots as well" she said as she bent over and wiggled her ass at him as she set the pool balls up. By the time the rest of the squad turned up Elliot and Olivia were a bit tipsy after having a pitcher of beer and 5 shots each.

"Well we can see some people have been having fun" said Munch as he watched Olivia totally miss cue and miss the ball.

"Yep" she said putting her arm around Elliot "We thought we deserved a bit of fun"

"That you do Baby girl… both of you" he said ordering a load more drinks from the waitress. The next few hours were spent drinking and playing pool, laughing and talking, Elliot and Olivia forgot about all the bad things that had happened over the weeks.

Elliot was sitting on the pool table pretending to listen to one of Munches conspiracy theories as Olivia went to walk past him after visiting the rest rooms with Alex. He grabbed her and pulled her between his legs wrapping his arms around her waist, and caught her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue delved into hers finding her tongue, his hands grabbing her arse cheeks.

"Did I ever tell you how fucking sexy you are" he said as his forehead pressed against hers.

"You may have mentioned it" she said as she rested her hands on his thighs.

"I want to Fuck you" he said into her ear so no one else could hear.

"I want you to Baby" she said her hand brushing against his groin her body blocking the view if anyone was watching "I want you hard cock inside me" she said as she kissed him massaging him through his trousers. He groaned into her mouth pushing himself into her hand. He ran one of his hands through her hair and pulled her head to him as their tongues fought for dominance.

Their friends just stood and watched them opened mouthed as they watched the two of them making out in front of them.

"We need to get out of here I need some fresh air" panted Elliot between the kisses

"Okay lets go" she said back crashing her mouth back to his. Elliot slipped off the pool table.

"Back in five minutes guys we need some fresh air" he said grabbing Olivia's hand and dragging her through the bar and outside into the alley way and into the shadows.

"Please tell me they haven't just haven't gone outside to have sex" laughed Melinda "When the bar is full of Cops, and they are Cops"

"Okay I won't but I would be lying" said Munch "Like I said once before they are at it like rabbits since they got together"

"God you can't help but envy her" said Alex

"Tell me about it girl" said Melinda "The things I could do with him" she laughed.

"Oh please, you cannot be serious ladies" said Fin "You can't be telling me ya all want to do it with Stabler"

"Oh yeah" said Alex "have you seen the body"

"And all that brooding and moodiness is hot" said Melinda getting a high five from Alex "Oh yeah Olivia is one lucky girl"

Elliot pushed Olivia against the wall and undone her trousers pulling them down. Olivia stepped out of the them as Elliot undone his and pulled them down free his already hard cock.

"Just take me El, fuck me hard, I just need you in me" she begged him.

He lifted her leg up round his waist and she took hold of him and guided him into her "Oh god Baby" she gasped as he pushed into her. He lifted her other leg and she wrapped them around him as he pushed into her.

"Jesus you so wet and tight" he grunted as he slid out then slammed back into her.

"Don't hold back El please just make me come, I need you I need this release I'm so fucking turned on"

He began to pound into her hard and fast pushing her roughly against the wall.

"you feel so good El" she panted "I love you so much"

"Fuck love you to Liv" he said as her teeth sunk into his neck and she sucked him hard. She put her hands under his shirt and dug her nails into his back scratching her nails the full length of his back drawing blood, Elliot winced but the pain only aroused him more.

"Close baby ….. so close"

"Me to…..Just come baby empty yourself into me" she told him gripping him with her inner walls squeezing him hard, she felt his body tense up as he pound into her one last time hard his seed pumping into her, the feel of him coming was all it took and Olivia came gripping onto him sucking his neck hard as she shuddered against him as he held her against the wall. As the began to relax Olivia dropped her feet to the floor and grinned at him.

"I needed that"

"yeah me too" he grinned back with his cocky grin. "We better get back inside" he said pulling his trousers up and fastening them, Olivia lent on him as she pulled hers up.

"Sorry if I hurt you" she said looking at the dark mark on his neck.

"It was worth it" he laughed taking her hand and leading her back into the bar. As they walked in everyone who had seen them leave 10 minutes early began clapping and cheering.

"Yeah yeah very funny" shouted Olivia walking back to their friends, who were all stood laughing.

"Jesus Christ Liv what you done to him" asked Munch looking at the blood seeping through the back of his shirt.

"Yeah I think you need some food as well, judging by the state of his neck" laughed Melinda

Olivia blushed "yeah well I was a little horny" she laughed.

"A little I think when you're really turned on your best booking Elliot a bed in the Hospital for him to recover" said Fin

"Yep we can definitely see who pulls the strings and gives the orders in this relationship" said Munch

"Are you all quite finished" asked Elliot looking round at them. They all nodded grinning. "Good who's round is it then"

"Yours" everyone said at the same time.

**Thought i needed a bit fun in this chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Liv! Come on what the hell is taking so long" Elliot yelled stood by her door holding it open with his foot.

"Hey, I need to make sure I have everything" she said walking out the bedroom.

"We are going for 3 nights max. It's like on oven out there how many clothes do you need" he asked.

"Look if you're going to be a grumpy prick for the full time up there you can go by yourself, I don't need your shit right now" she snapped.

"You don't need my shit, I ask you to hurry up but you reckon that's giving you shit"

"You have been in a mood since last night, when I got home. Now if I have done something wrong then just tell me" she shouted back "Cause I don't deserve this"

Elliot glared at her "Fine stay here then" he said throwing her bag back in the room and slamming the door as he walked off. Olivia just stood staring at the door wondering what the hell had just happened. They were supposed to be going up to the training centre and look round it then look for at places to stay. Elliot had got home before her last night after spending the day with Eli while she was at work, and by the time she had come in he had been drinking and was slightly off with her. She had gone to bed because she was exhausted and expected him to follow her in. She had fallen asleep and woke up the next morning alone; she had found him asleep on the couch. It had been the first time she had slept alone and woke alone since they got together. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she tried to think of what she could of done to piss him off so much but couldn't think of anything. She sat down on the couch and cried. The only reason she could think of as to why he would be so off with her was Kathy. The two of them had spent a lot of time together yesterday, who knows what might have been said and done.

Elliot got in the car and slammed his door shut.

"FUCK!" he shouted punching his fist at the steering wheel. He dropped his head down and rested it on the wheel. What the hell was he doing? He was being a prick to the woman he loved and she had done nothing wrong. He climbed out the car and walked up the stairs back to the apartment. He opened the door and slowly walked in and seen her sat on the couch her head in her hands she was crying.

"Liv" he said softly standing behind her.

"Go to hell" she sniffed.

"Please baby I'm so sorry, really I am" he said walking round the couch and sitting on the table in front of her, she didn't look up at him.

"What for?" she asked

Elliot looked at her puzzled what do you mean what for?"

"Why are you sorry, what have you done?"

"Well, because ….." he said not to sure what he should say.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Elliot was really puzzled now "Liv what you on about, sleep with who?"

"Kathy" she said quietly.

"No!" he shouted "Why the hell would you ask if I slept with Kathy?"

"Because the first day you spend with her, you come home get drunk and sleep on the couch…that's why I'm asking you if you slept with your wife" she said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Liv I swear on my kids' lives I never slept with Kathy, I love you, and you know that" he said reaching for her hands but she pulled them away.

"So what have I done wrong then?"

"Nothing baby, I promise you" he told her. He took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you" he said.

"Take what out on me, just tell me"

"I got a call last night" he said "before you came in…it was Dani"

Olivia snapped her head up "What!" she snapped "she called you here, did you tell anyone" Elliot shook his head.

"Does telling you, now count?" he asked trying to smile.

"No Elliot it fucking doesn't" she said "What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter" he said quietly looking at the floor.

"Elliot tell me. We said we wouldn't hold things back from each other. What did the Bitch Say?"

Elliot sighed and took a deep breath "She told me if I didn't end things with you she would make sure the same thing would happen to Dickie as she had done to me….and she would make sure the next time Fin wouldn't be there to save you. Liv it wasn't exactly what she said it was the way she said it, I don't easily scare but….."

"El she can't touch me or Dickie, any of us" she said finally taking hold of his hands.

"Liv the things she said that would happen to you both was awful it made me physically sick, I couldn't take it if someone got you guys" he sniffed. "Shit I sound so weak and pathetic, what the hell has happened to me"

"You're not weak and pathetic don't you ever say that. Elliot nobody is going to get us" she assured him.

"We can't know that Liv, we can't be certain of anything, I thought I was tough, I thought I could handle anyone and she got me"

"Stop it El, she knows your still vulnerable it's been less than a week since it all happened, she is playing with your head Baby, she knows all the shit you have been through"

Elliot nodded "I just freaked out, when I heard her voice and the things she was saying, I know I should of told you"

"Yeah you should of" she smiled at him "we are partners El don't try and do everything alone, god at times you are such an idiot"

"Only at times" he laughed wiping his eyes. "Do you still want to go up to the training centre?"

"Of course I do…but I need to do something first" she said

"What?" he asked.

"Can I tell you when I get back, please….I promise I will tell you but I need to do it first and then tell you. I need you to trust me"

"Okay …..I trust you. Will you be long?"

"No" she said shaking her head "Why don't you go and get the paperwork from Cragen and I will meet you there when I'm done. Have a coffee with the guys or something"

They both stood up "We good?" he asked her.

"Yeah were good" she said stepping into her arms "And tonight when we get to the hotel I will show you just how good we are" she kissed him passionately.

"We best go" he said not wanting to break the kiss "otherwise we will never get there"

They walked down to their separate cars "Liv" he said standing at his car and looking at her as she went to climb into hers "Whatever you're going to do, just be careful" he said.

"I will" she said climbing in "It's that Bitch that wants to be scared" she said to herself as she picked up her phone and dialled. "Hey it's Olivia….yeah I'm good. I need a favour….. I need to have 5 minutes alone with Dani Beck….. I also need something else but I will explain when I get there…Thanks I will be there soon" she said hanging up.

Elliot watched Olivia drive away and sighed god help Dani Beck he thought to himself, he knew he should of stopped her; he knew where she was going and what she was going to do. She was going to do exactly what he would of done if this had happened to her so why should he stop she needed to do this it was her way of protecting him and he loved her for it. She needed to let Dani know she wasn't scared of her.

"You have 10 minutes"

"Is she cuffed?"

"No I can do though if you want"

Olivia shook her head "No its fine"

"Benson don't leave any marks" the guard grinned "I don't want to have to explain where they came from"

"I won't don't worry" she took a deep breath and entered the room.

Dani looked up from the table she was sat at and grinned at Olivia.

"What do I owe this pleasure I would of preferred Elliot but I'm sure he will be along later when he realises what he really wants"

"Your very sure of yourself" said Olivia sitting down opposite her and looking at her.

"I know how he feels and what he wants I felt it that night" she said leaning forward "As he slid into me…..Hmmmm it felt so good". She said licking her lips.

Olivia just sat and smiled at her as she talked "The way he pushed up into me…oh I know he wants me"

"Do you know which bit I like the most?" Olivia asked her. "I like it when slides down your body, his hands touching every inch of you so lightly, his mouth licking and kissing you as he makes his way down between your legs …oh wait you wouldn't know that would you" she said standing up and walking round the back of Dani "Because you never had him like that, he couldn't touch you or kiss you, not whilst you had a knife or gun held to him, or he was tied to the bed." She bent down behind her, her mouth close to her ear. "You never felt the touch of his lips or his fingers on your skin as he gently makes love to you"

Olivia backed up as Dani spun round and got to her feet glaring at her" Shut the fuck up" She growled "He will never be like that with you again after what we did….what I done to him, he is always going to be thinking of me from now on, never you"

"That's were your wrong Dani, what we have, our bond is stronger than you will ever know" she walked towards Dani as she talked forcing her back towards the wall. "Did you not learn anything when you watched him for years, nobody can break us up, people have tried, but all it does is make us stronger"

"Every partnership has its breaking point….me, fucking him like I did will be yours, he will never be able to have sex again with you without thinking of me, I will always be in his head" she said smirking at Olivia.

"So your telling me when we made love in the shower, that same night it was you he was thinking about when he called out my name…" Olivia's face was only inches away from Dani's as she taunted her "When had me in the bed and against the wall, your trying to tell me he was always thinking about you, as he called my name over and over….begging me for more" Dani glared at her as Olivia smiled "Believe my Honey it was me he was thinking about each time and it's me who will be there every time with him ….not you" Olivia didn't see it coming as Dani flung her head forward and smashed her forehead off Olivia's face, Olivia felt her lip split and instantly tasted blood. She shot her fist forward and punched Dani in the stomach winding her, as Dani dropped forward slightly Olivia grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

"I would like nothing more than to beat the crap out of you" she snarled into Dani's face "However leaving visible marks would be proof I was here so I guess….." she said as her other fist punched her again in the ribs as she kept hold of neck "It will have to be unseen bruises" as she punched her again. She left loose of Dani's throat and Dani dropped to the floor, Olivia's foot connected with her over and over. Olivia panting finally stopped and picked Dani up flinging her into the chair. Dani was gasping for breath, and holding her ribs, crying unable to talk at first. Olivia just stood watching.

"You….You won't get away with this" gasped Dani.

"But that's were your wrong….nobody knows I'm even here. I didn't sign in, nobody seen me, witnesses will say I was at Elliot's ex-wife's house picking up some of his stuff … so yes I will get away this"

Dani looked at her pain and panic etched on her face. The door to the room opened and a large woman came in wearing a prison uniform.

"This here is Tina" said Olivia standing next to the woman "She is in here for 2 counts of 1st degree murder. She beat the hell out of her victims first making them suffer for hours, as she broke bones and cut them up, before she slowly strangled them with her bare hands. Do you know who her victims were?"

"How the fuck would I know" hissed Dani

"They were Rapists. Both of the men she tortured had raped women, Tina here hates rapists."

Dani looked from Olivia to Tina; Olivia could see the fright in her eyes.

"Now Whilst I don't agree with what Tina done I can understand her hate for rapists and understand the anger she has towards them, I feel that same anger as well" Olivia walked back and forwards as she talked. "I have decided to help Tina out; you see she never gets to see her kids that much, so I am going to arrange extra visits so she has more time with them, and Tina here is going to be your new best friend whilst you're in here." Tina grinned at Dani and Olivia rested her hands on the table looking directly into Dani's eyes.

"If we get one more phone call from you, one more threat or if something happens to any of the kids or me and Elliot, then Tina gets a call…..and believe me she won't think twice about making you suffer. And Dani when your found guilty and they might move you to another prison then don't worry I will find you another best friend, do we understand each other"

Dani nodded, Olivia could see her body shaking as she turned to leave the room "See you in court" she said as she left the room.

She closed the door behind her and leant against the wall taking a deep breath and tried to calm herself down and stop shaking.

"All done?" asked the guard

"Yeah" she said pushing herself forward. "Thank you"

"Hey anything I could do to help Stabler is a good guy….Well let's get you out of here before someone sees you" he smiled.

Elliot was stood outside the precinct when Olivia pulled up and he got into the car handing her a coffee.

"All sorted?" he asked her

"Yeah all done" she said taking a sip "Mmmmm thanks I needed this"

"Do you want me to drive?" he asked her.

"No I'm good" she said handing him the coffee cup and pulling away from the side "You can drive the second half"

Elliot sat quietly looking out the window for a few minutes.

"So" he said breaking the silence "Is Dani still alive and walking?"

Olivia looked over to him "what….how did you know?"

"Because if things were the other way round I would have done exactly the same thing for you" he said taking her hand.

Olivia smiled "She is still alive, walking and breathing maybe difficult for a while, but she has a new best friend in there looking out for her now… remember Big Tina?"

Elliot looked at her and grinned "Big Tina is her new best friend" he laughed.

"Yep I just need to organise a few more regular visits for her so she can see her kids…. And don't worry" she said looking at him "My tracks are covered, if anyone questions anything, then I have witnesses to say I was somewhere else"

"Oh you do, do you"

"Certainly do, I was having a coffee with your soon to be ex-wife whilst I collected some of your stuff"

Elliot shook his head and smiled "Remind me never to piss you off" he said passing her the coffee cup.

**Hope you enjoyed that. I enjoyed writing it lol. Not long to go on this story now it's coming to a close. Don't forget to review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**This is it folks the final Chapter, its quite a long one and soppy in parts, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 41

Olivia put the file in the draw and walked over to Cragen's office and gently knocked on the door before she opened it.

"All done Cap" she said walking in. Cragen looked up and smiled at her.

"I bet you're not gonna miss the paperwork" he said to her as she sat in the chair facing his desk.

"Guess I won't" she smiled at him "I will miss everyone here though, especially you"

Cragen stood up and walked round to her sitting on the edge of his desk. "we will miss you two as well" he told her "I guess I will have less paperwork as well seeing as I won't have to spend half my time righting you two up for doin something wrong" he joked.

Olivia nodded her vision starting to blur as tears formed. "I promised myself I wasn't going to cry" she said wiping her eyes. "It's not like I'm never going to see you guys again, you're coming up in a weeks time for a BBQ and to stay for the night" she half laughed half sobbed.

Cragen smiled and stood up off the desk "come on "he said "I will walk you out" he held his hand out and she took hold of it as he led her out the office and into the elevator.

"You got much left to pack?"

"No Elliot is on top of it all he has been sorting everything out while I've been finishing off here. The kids have been helping we didn't really have that much to pack as I'm leaving all the furniture for Kat so it was just personal stuff"

They stepped out the elevator and headed for the doors and out onto the street to her car.

"Give me a call when you guys get there"

"I will" she smiled.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing ….it's just …..You're kinda like the dad I never had" she told him.

"Yeah well you're like the daughter I never had, I'm gonna miss you, both of you" he said pulling her into a hug.

"You know you can visit anytime you want and we will be back to the city to see the kids we can meet up then. Plus we still have the court case to come back for"

Cragen nodded "Just take care of each other. Okay" he said "and if you're ever ready to come back I wall make sure there is a place for you on the squad"

"Thanks Don" she said reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "I will call tomorrow when we get there and see you next week"

She opened her door and climbed into the car, waving as she pulled away from the station.

Elliot reached out over the bed and found an empty space where Olivia should have been. He climbed out the bed and walked into the living room. Olivia was sat at the window she was wearing his t-shirt, her knees pulled up to her chest looking down at the street.

"Hey" he said sitting on the ledge next to her "What you doin up?"

"I couldn't sleep" she answered him "I didn't want to wake you"

Elliot looked at her and reached out touching her knee. "You having second thoughts about leaving?"

"God no El, I promise you, I can't wait to move away with you and start a new life, but I am going to miss the city"

"yeah I know, me too the longest I had ever been out the city was at Cragen's cabin…I tell you what" he said turning to face her and lifting his legs to sit the same as her "We will visit the city at least once a month and stay over to get our fix. We get every weekend off we could do it no problems"

"Sounds good"

She moved his legs and moved herself so she was sat between them and wrapped her legs around him. She ran a single finger down the centre of his chest over his stomach and along the full length of his shaft, making it twitch at her touch.

"El do you always have a constant hard on" she laughed.

"Only around you" he laughed "Fucking you is all I think about"

"It is" she asked him lifting the t-shirt over her head leaving her naked.

"Yeah it is, I can't believe I'm going to be waking up every morning next to you for the rest of my life. I used to dream of being with you, I never thought it would come true. I love you Olivia Benson more than you will never know"

"I love you to baby" she said moving closer to him the tip of his shaft gently pushing at her already soaked pussy "I love you with every part of my body"

"I love every part of your body" he smirked as he looked down between them and Olivia moved closer to him, the tip of his cock pushing into her "I really love the feel of you around my cock" he said as she moved closer and he pushed fully into her, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him holding him into her. She moved slowly on him clenching her inner muscles as she did gripping him as he moved inside her. He lent forward and began to take turn sucking on her nipple moaning as he did flicking his tongue over them. "God this feel s so good, I love it when you ride me Liv" he said releasing her nipple.

"El promise me we will never lose this" she gasped as she arched her back and lent back on her hands as he pushed into her.

"I promise you Liv, we will always have this" he said as he rubbed his hand over her clit and his thumb began massaging and rubbing it. He felt her clench harder around him he watched her as she bit her bottom lip he knew she was close "That's it Babe just let go" he whispered to her.

"Hmmmm El keep rubbing…..that feels so….so good "she moved to meet his thrusts "Ohhh god El" she panted as he rubbed harder "oooh …aaahhh" she screamed flinging herself forward and collapsing onto him as he shot his load inside her hold her tight. Once their breathing had calmed she lifted her head and he pushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful Olivia"

"You're not too bad yourself El" she smiled, running her fingers through his short hair and down the back of his neck and back. "I can't imagine ever being without you"

"So don't imagine it cause it aint ever going to happen, this…me and you its forever. After everything we have been through there is nothing that could ever tear us apart."

Olivia held him tight "Take me to bed Elliot, we have a long drive tomorrow we need to sleep"

One week later.

"Liv will you stop worrying everything is fine" He laughed as she straightened the cushions for the third time.

"I'm not worried I just want the place to look good"

"Baby" he said grabbing her round the waist to hold her still "It looks amazing"

They had spent their first week putting small personal touches to their new home. It was a log cabin with 5 bedrooms and a small pool. Woodland surrounded them secluding them from the outside world. It was so peaceful and quiet a world away from the city. They were only renting for now but after the first 3 days Olivia had already hinted she wanted to buy the place, if they stayed on at the training centre after 5 days she decided she wanted to buy it even if they didn't stay on so they could have a holiday home. Elliot had promised her they would look into getting a mortgage once they were settled in the new job. The training centre was only a 15 minute drive away which was perfect. They had been into the centre to sort everything out for their first training group starting on Monday. They were both a little nervous but knew they could do it.

Olive heard the car engine and smiled at Elliot "They're here" she smiled running to the door and flinging it open. The car came to a halt and the doors opened. They heard screams and gasps as the 3 girls jumped out and ran towards them.

"Oh my god this place is amazing" screamed Kat hugging her Dad.

"I take it you like it then" laughed Elliot. As the girls hugged him and Olivia.

The girls ran into the house to explore. Elliot looked to the car and Eli ran towards him with Dickie. "Hey where's my big boy " he said bending down and scooping Eli up into his arms and hugging him.

"Hey Dad" he said shaking Elliot's hand before hugging Olivia "This place is great" he said "The girls will want to be here every weekend, I just don't know if I could stand the 5 hr drive each time with them in the car" he laughed.

"well if the liked the front just wait till they see out the back" said Olivia, just as she finished the sentence there was aloud scream.

"They found the pool" said Elliot laughing.

"You have a pool" said Dickie running into the cabin.

Eli held his arms out to Olivia who took him from Elliot as the little boy yawned" Ah is my big boy tired?" she asked him. He nodded and rubbed his eyes "why don't we take you for a little sleep then" she said walking into cabin. By the time she came out the bedroom after Eli was asleep she heard the splashing from the pool.

"That didn't take long" she aid to Elliot as she looked out at all the kids in the pool.

"I think they like the place"

There was a knock on the door "Hello" they heard as it opened. Cragen came in followed by Fin, Munch and Alex.

"Hey" said Elliot shaking everyone's hand "Glad you all made it" he said as Olivia hugged everyone.

"This place is great Man" said Fin. He looked out to were the screams were coming from "Whoa you even have a pool" he said heading outside with Munch.

"Can I get you guys a drink?" asked Elliot.

"Just a water please" said Alex sitting down.

"Me to" said Cragen sitting next to her "Elliot we need to talk" he said. Elliot looked at him and Alex and noticed how serious they looked.

"What's happened?" he asked as he handed them a bottle of water each and Olivia came and stood next to him.

"We got a call from the prison last night" said Cragen taking a sip of the water "Dani's body was found in her cell, she had slashed her wrists….. They tried to save her but it was too late"

"She….She's dead" said Elliot

"Yeah, suicide" said Alex "She left this for you" she said handing him a piece of paper with his name on it. HE took it off her and sat down Olivia stood behind him resting her hands on his shoulders as he opened up the piece of paper and they read it.

_Elliot, All I ever wanted was for you to love me like you loved her. I know now that will never happen. I was wrong for what I done to you and I know saying sorry won't make things better so I won't even try. I don't expect you to forgive me, but at least if I'm gone you won't need to go through the hell of explaining what happened to you in court, what I done to you. Have a good life. All my love Dani_

Elliot read the note his hand was shaking "That fucking Bitch" he hissed ripping up the piece of paper and storming out the room towards their bedroom.

"I will go after him".

"It's okay Liv we will be out the back with everyone else do you want me to tell the kids"

"Erm yeah if you wouldn't mind" she said walking away.

Elliot was sat on the edge of the bed his fist clenched.

"El" she said softly. He looked up at her. "The bitch took the easy way out, she is…was a fucking coward" he said standing up and pacing. "How am I supposed to get justice now for what she did to me to us. I wanted to face her in court I wanted to show her she hadn't won, she hadn't broke me. I wanted her to know how much I fucking hated her" Olivia grabbed his hand as he past her stopping him from pacing and pulled him to look at her. "I wanted her to face the charges Liv and be found guilty, now people will never know the truth"

"El the people who need to know the truth. Me, your kids and your friends, we all know what happened and what type of person she was, it doesn't matter about other people….I'm glad she is dead, now she can't hurt you any more" she told him cupping his face with her hands. "She is out of our lives we never have to think about her again, she is gone, for good"

"I know but…."

"But you wanted your day to face her"

"Yeah" he said "I wanted to look her in the eyes and tell her I had won"

"Oh baby" said Olivia pulling him into a hug as he began to cry "I know you did" she said as she held him as his body shook. She kissed his neck and he turned his head and caught her lips with his. She could taste the salt of his tears as she kissed him, his tongue probing her mouth. His hands slid down her body and he ran his hands under the bottom of her sun dress resting his hands on her ass cheeks.

"I need you Liv" he said through the tears as he lifted her dress over her head and throwing it on the floor. He reached behind her and took her bra off freeing her breasts before sliding her panties down her legs. He took off his T-Shirt and shorts and lay her down on the bed. Olivia lay there looking at him standing in front of her. He was perfect in every way. He spread her legs apart and knelt between them. He looked at her body bronzed from all the sun they had been in. he swallowed hard as his eyes roamed over her body "I am so fucking lucky" he breathed as he lent forward and pushed fully into her first time never breaking eye contact with her. He began to slowly move in to her, Olivia pushed up to meet his every thrust. Elliot dropped his head to kiss and suck her breasts, Olivia moaned in pleasure at the feel of his tongue as he went from one nipple to the other. Elliot groaned as he tasted her and felt her. As he continued to push into her deeply and slowly. Olivia loved it when they made love slowly like this it was always so intense she thought as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her, and a long moan escaped her lips as she felt his thumb begin to rub her clit. She opened her eyes and looked up at him he was watching her his blue eyes never leaving her face. She moved her hand down and took over rubbing her clit so he could use his arm to balance himself as he started move faster. Elliot looked down at her and seen her bit her bottom lip and knew she was close "oh …god..El" she cried as she grabbed hold of his arm digging her nails in.

"I love watching you come, Baby" he panted "Your so fucking hot when you come" he felt her whole body shudder below him, her head flung back on the bed, as she gripped onto him riding the climax that ran through her body. The sight and feel of her coming was all it took for Elliot to unload himself into her his body shaking. He dropped his head gasping for breath. He felt Olivia' s hand under his chin lifting his head so she could see his face.

"I love you" she told him her eyes and face letting him know just how much.

"I love you too" he told her back meaning every word of it as a tear fell down his face.

"Hey" she said wiping it away "What's with the tears"

"I just never thought I would be so happy, 2 months ago my life was a mess and now, everything is just so perfect"

Olivia smiled up at him "Who would of thought it huh Elliot Stabler getting all mushy and sentimental" she felt his cock twitching inside her and he grinned at her.

"Mushy and sentimental that's how you see it when I open up and share my feelings with you"

She nodded "It's pretty cute" she giggled.

"Cute, you think I'm cute now" he grinned at her as he pushed into her making her gasp "I will show you cute" he said as he fucked her hard and fast a second time before collapsing on the bed next to her.

"We best go out and join everyone" he said as he made little circles on her stomach.

"Okay…El let's make a promise right now we never mention her name again. She is out of our lives for good"

"It's a deal Benson" he said kissing her softly "Now let's go and have some fun"

The rest of the day was spent playing in the pool, eating, drinking and having fun, erasing any thoughts of Dani Beck and the last few months. As the sun started to set Elliot went inside to put on the outside lights.

"Dad" said Dickie "I forgot to give you this from Mom" he said handing him an envelope. Elliot took it from his son and opened it.

"It's a copy of the divorce papers" he said emptying the contents of the envelope which included a letter and a smaller envelope.

"I thought it was" said Dickie. As Elliot took opened a letter from Kathy and read it out loud to Dickie.

"Hi Elliot, I received these yesterday, I was going to call and tell you but I didn't t think I would be able to get the words out without crying. I will always love you Elliot you gave me five great kids and we will always have a connection through them. But it is time to move on, we haven't been in love for years not the way we should have been as husband and wife, I know that now. I also realise that it was nobody's fault it just happened we grew apart. Over the last few months I have seen what you and Olivia mean to each other, she has always been there for you when I couldn't and as much as I would love to hate her for that, I can't, how could I hate a woman who would put her life on the line to save you and our kids if she had to.

Enjoy your new life together, I am truly happy for you, for both of you.

Love always Kathy

Ps you may need what I have put in the envelope, I asked your Mom for it. Good luck El xx"

Elliot opened the small envelope and looked inside and smiled to himself.

"What is it Dad"

"Nothing" he said smiling "come on let's get back outside"

"Dad, what was in the envelope?"

"You will see soon" he said a huge smile on his face as they walked back outside and joined everyone sat around the table.

"So Dad, Munch has been telling us a few stories about you" said Kat "All the grieve you used to give us about getting into trouble at school, and how we should behave ourselves, and you spent more times in Dons office getting wrote up than anyone else in the squad"

Elliot looked at Munch "You seriously told my kids how much trouble I used to get in"

Munch grinned and nodded. "You and Olivia spent more time getting your asses chewed than anyone else"

"Erm I think this little guy needs his bed" said Alex who had Eli fast asleep on her knee.

"Come on" said Maureen "I will give you a hand to get him to bed"

"What I want to hear about though Dad is when you got taken out by a lesbian only for another one to come onto you and kiss you" said Lizzy

"Oh yeah I remember that case" grinned Olivia "Babs certainly had the hots for Assy Mcbig Pants" she laughed as Elliot turned his head and glared at her as everyone burst out laughing.

"Assy McBig Pants" laughed Dickie.

"Yeah it was her nickname for him" laughed Olivia.

"Oh you are so dead for that " said Elliot getting up and picking up Olivia throwing her over his shoulder running the short distance towards the pool.

"El don't you dare she screamed" as he jumped into the water with her. They both emerged from the water grinning.

"You're a prick do you know that"

"Yeah but I'm your prick" he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her "And this prick loves you with all his heart"

"He does huh"

"Oh yeah" he said kissing her again as they stood in the pool. "That's why I want to ask you something" he said reaching into his pocket and taking out the small now wet envelope and taking out its contents.

"Olivia Benson will you marry me?" he asked her showing her the ring in-between his fingers. Olivia looked at the ring then back to Elliot.

"El…I …..You're not divorced yet"

"Yes I am Liv, Kathy gave Dickie the papers to bring with him for me. So I ask you again will you marry me"

"Yes" she nodded as Elliot place the ring on her finger and kissed her. They heard everyone clapping and cheering from around the pool but at the moment in time all they cared about was each other "God I love you Elliot Stabler" she said as all the kids jumped in the pool and hugged them.

"You ready for this?" he asked her as they stood outside the room preparing to go in.

"Yeah I'm ready" she smiled at him as she played with the ring on her finger."We definitely done the right thing coming here" Elliot lent over and kissed her lightly on the mouth before he opened the door and they both walked in and stood at the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone" He said getting their attention, I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Detective Olivia Benson"

"We have been with Special Victims for over 12 yrs. and its going to be out job to get you ready so you will be prepared for what you are going to see and witness before you join your units"

"So before we start why don't we get to know a little about each other first" said Elliot sitting on the edge of the desk as Olivia joined him "With a quick introduction of who we all are and which units you will be joining when you complete the course"

The group all took turns in standing up some alone some with the partners they would be working with until it came down to the last two.

"Hey I'm Nick Amaro"

"And I'm his partner Amanda Rollins we will be joining New York's 16th Precinct "

Elliot and Olivia looked at each and grinned as their replacements retook their seats.

"Well you will be in good hands" said Elliot.

"Yeah" said Olivia "they will look after you, their just like like one big family" she smiled looking over at Elliot.

**The end**

**That's it folks it had to end at some point. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for all the great reviews. I have another story in mind just working all the bits out in my head before I begin. I am also writing a short story at the moment only about two chapters but it will be hot and steamy lol. So look out for it.**


	42. Chapter 42

Hope all readers, writers and their families in the Oklahoma area effected by the tornado are safe and well, love from the UK our thoughts are with everyone xxx


End file.
